Everything to Nothing
by little buffalo
Summary: Violet Tate never expected her life to change so swiftly and she certainly never expected to fall for the most feared man in all of Boston...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please tell me what you think!  
><strong>

_"You told me this has always been worth living._  
><em>What's really worth living anymore?"<em>

_Manchester Orchestra - Sleeper 1972_

**/ / / / /**

The cool October air brushed across my bare legs as I stepped out from my brother's old Mustang and into a small puddle lying across the asphalt. _It must have rained recently_, I thought indifferently shaking the moisture from my heel.

"This is it. Home sweet home." My brother Spencer announced, breaking me from the stupor I'd been in for the past hour or so. It was then that I looked up at the dingy apartment complex we had parked in front of. Located in the south side of Boston and covered in brick, I could see how this place was probably a lovely building in its prime. However, it was obvious that that time had come and gone and what was left behind certainly didn't compare with the quaint three bedroom suburban home that I had just left behind in Lexington, South Carolina.

"Let's grab these bags and head on up. We could both use some rest and its fucking cold out here." He said after a moment, quickly popping the trunk open and grabbing the majority of our things. I hurriedly followed suit taking the rest of my things and following him across the parking lot. While he could have worded it a bit more eloquently, he was right. I still wore the short sleeved black dress that I had on at the funeral and I had nothing but a cardigan to shield the chill from seeping into me. And while I knew that sleep probably wouldn't find me tonight, it would still be nice to lie down for a while. We walked up a flight of stairs and down a narrow hallway before we came to a dirty gray door decorated with the remnants of graffiti that someone had feebly attempted to scrub off.

After a moment the door was unlocked and Spencer led me into the tiny barren apartment. Gray-ish white walls met my eyes as I scanned my surroundings. Consisting of a small coffee table, an unreliable looking brown leather couch, a clearly 70's inspired lazy boy and a medium sized TV ceremoniously shoved into the corner, the living room connected with the even smaller kitchen. Mustard yellow cabinets filled the space along with a round wooden table paired with four unmatched chairs.

"It's not much…but it serves its purpose." Spence spoke up. He must have noticed my quick examination of the place.

"It's nice Spence." I spoke softly. Forcing a small smile to try and prove that I meant it. I knew from the look on his face that my attempt at reassurance was meager at best but he simply shrugged lightly, deciding to let me off the hook for obvious reasons.

"Yeah…well let me show you your room." He led me down a small hall and to the first door on the left. Across the hall I could see a small bathroom which I assumed was probably the only one in the apartment. He opened the door to the bedroom and I was instantly met with the faint smell of paint. Luminosity filled the room as Spence flipped on the switch and I saw that the walls were painted a dark red violet color. My favorite color. I felt a smile tug at my lips, probably the first real one in the past week.

"I had my boys paint it while I was gone. You like the color right?" He asked, staring at me waiting anxiously for my response.

"Of course I do Spence. Thank you…so much. This is so thoughtful. I don't know what to say. You…you didn't have to do this." I pulled him into a hug before he could see tears building up within my brown eyes. I didn't even realize that I had any more tears left after today.

"Yeah, Violet I did have to do this. I can't make this your home back in Lexington. I know that…but I at least want to make you feel comfortable. Maybe eventually it'll feel like a home." He replied lowly. I released him from our hug and nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you." That's all I needed to say. I knew he understood how grateful I was.

"You should try to sleep. You've been through a lot."

"I'll try. You should rest too Spence." I replied, nudging him towards the door.

"Oh believe me I'm going to. Night Vie, let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. G'night." I said softly as I shut the door after him. I heard him thump his way down the hallway to the last door at the end which I assumed was his room before I turned around to inspect my new abode. The room was small but still larger than I thought it would be. It consisted of a twin sized bed topped with a black comforter and a floral pillow which I guessed was Spencer's idea of décor. A small dresser sat against the wall to my right with an old lamp placed upon the dusty wood and an almost Victorian gold mirror hanging above it. I also noticed a small window with a floral curtain draped across it. At least I wouldn't have to be worried about being woken up by the sun.

After inspecting my room I slipped off my attire from the day and dug through my bags finding a pair of sleep shorts along with an old tee shirt. Turning off the light and plopping myself into bed I squeezed my eyes shut willing sleep to engulf me for the night but I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. The thoughts I'd been avoiding the whole way here from Lexington. My parents were dead.

Two of the sweetest people in the world ripped away in an instant because some lush fraternity asshole couldn't call a taxi. So here I was, sixteen years old and living with my twenty-three year old brother. The state of South Carolina gave me a choice; either move to Seattle with my Grandpa Bill and his twenty something big-breasted new flavor of the month or move to South Boston and live with my brother. The ladder seemed to be the best choice although I still had my doubts about how 'fit' he was to be my guardian. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. But the truth was I hadn't seen him in over a year and it was a known fact in our house that he was the black sheep of our small family.

Moving out at the ripe age of eighteen Spencer found himself in the south side of Boston five years ago. Without a place to stay and unwilling to move back home, he quickly got mixed in with the wrong crowd and became a member of a gang. At least that's how my parents told it. They never exactly bashed him to my face of course but I remember hearing their hushed discussions about the subject numerous times over the years. However, I never really knew the specifics of the whole thing until about an hour outside of Massachusetts when my brother decided to brief me on the topic to avoid blindsiding me later on. Needless to say I was shocked and completely unprepared for the months ahead. I had to establish a new life here; one without parents, attending a new school where I was to start on Monday and living in a hole in the wall apartment with a brother who made and sold drugs for a living. If you'd asked me a year ago where I'd be right now this certainly wouldn't be my answer.

**/ / / / /**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the TV and boisterous laughing practically radiating from the living room, with no recollection of ever falling asleep the night before. _At least I got to sleep at all,_ I thought to myself dryly before throwing the covers from my body. After checking my phone to see that it was already slightly past 1:30 in the afternoon, I decided to get a move on with my day, starting with the bags of clothing that I had yet to unpack.

About an hour passed before I had all of my clothes stored away in their rightful places. Slipping on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck I checked the mirror to assure that I looked at least somewhat presentable. After running my hands through the tangled mess that was my hair I shrugged lightly deciding that I looked good enough. It was finally time to face the noise from within the living room which only seemed to grow since I woke up earlier and I was certainly less than thrilled with the idea.

In all honesty I had never been a very outgoing or talkative person. A trait I had received from my kind natured mother, Rose. Back at my old school I was always known as the good girl, the innocent little porcelain doll who would never dare run her mouth or be caught dead at a party on a Saturday night. Yes, I had friends but I certainly wasn't the most popular girl in my grade and I'm almost positive that I wouldn't be missed after my rather abrupt move to Southie of all places. I didn't have a boyfriend to incessantly insist upon visiting me or a genuine best friend who would call and confide in me their deepest darkest secrets. I merely had acquaintances that I socialized with, usually during school hours and occasionally on weekends. However, the fact that my life back in South Carolina was a rather dull existence never bothered me. I liked being the quiet saintly girl and even though my innocence and naivety were probably my greatest weaknesses I never minded. But while that life was easy to live back in the home I shared with my rather conservative parents I knew that it most likely wouldn't fly here amongst my brother's friends and 'coworkers'.

Breaking my mind from my lengthy train of thought I quietly entered the living room to see four men, including Spencer sitting in front of the television set clearly entertained by the Will Farrell comedy that played upon the screen. I stood there silently for a moment before the youngest looking of the bunch noticed my presence. He cleared his throat quickly and motioned to me standing just inside the living room. Almost in complete synchronization all four heads tuned to me and the room grew absolutely silent.

I took that short moment to inspect the group, noticing that like Spencer, they were all covered in tattoos and they donned simple neutral colored clothing and leather jackets. Clearly these men were members of the gang that ruled Southie. However, unlike I had previously expected, none of them were nearly as intimidating as I had assumed they'd be. Yes, they all seemed capable of striking fear in even the bravest of men, but right then in that moment, sprawled out upon the furniture watching what I then noticed to be _Elf _I felt oddly at ease with only a hint of underlying nervousness.

"Hello." I muttered after I realized that I'd been standing there staring for nearly thirty seconds.

"Hey Vie." Spencer spoke almost carefully as if he were afraid I would break if the wrong words left his mouth. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, thanks. " I replied simply before glancing around at the strangers trying to signal to Spencer that introductions were in order. After a long pause he sat up slightly, getting my hint.

"Oh…right. Um Violet these are my boys Joe, Baggy and Bodie." He motioned to the three men as he listed their unorthodox names. "Guys this is my little sister Violet. Off limits." He added the last part and I shot him a quick look.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." I offered a small smile and a wave and they all waved back courteously. The silence filled the room again and an awkward tension hung in the air. It was then that the young one who had spotted me before, who I now knew as Joe, stood from his spot on the lazy boy and walked over to me. Towering over my slight 5' 2" frame he threw his arm around my shoulders nudging me into the living room.

"Don't be shy, we won't bite." He smiled vibrantly, throwing me off guard slightly as he motioned for me to sit in the olive colored chair. I glanced at Spencer before sitting down to see that he was chuckling at Joe's welcoming gesture. After I was comfortably seated I glanced around at the men, who gawked for a moment before once again turning their attention back to the comedy upon the TV. Joe sat on the arm rest of my chair gaining my attention once again.

"So, you still in high school?"He questioned. From what I could tell of him so far he seemed to be a very friendly and outgoing guy who instantly reminded me of Spencer personality wise. _I'll get along with him just fine_. I thought to myself. My first impressions were usually, if not always spot on.

"Yeah, a junior. "

"That's cool. I graduated about three years ago. If you ever need help with math…well don't ask me. I'm pretty shitty at math." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Math's my worst subject too. I'm more of a literature person myself." I replied. Trying to keep the conversation afloat but realizing that my attempt was feeble at best.

"Yeah...English is alright. My specialty is history. Vietnam, World War II. Oh man, I just eat that shit up. You know? Military tactics and weaponry. The whole politics of it all. That's the only class I ever aced." His hazel eyes lit up as he continued to gush about his knowledge of history and Guerilla warfare before continuing on to his other interests. We talked about how he bullied kids in high school and how he'd 'have my back' if I ever needed it. At one point he mentioned that he loved Jimi Hendrix. I responded by telling him that I preferred more mellow music like Bon Iver. To which he replied ever so lightly with "Who the fuck is Bonnie Ivra?"

Before I knew it an hour had passed by and I had come to the conclusion that I thoroughly enjoyed Joe's company. It was easy for me to talk to him, mostly because he did most of the talking and didn't force me to add my two cents. It was almost as if he understood that I was content with merely listening and he loved to talk so it worked out well. By this point the movie had ended and I noticed that the other guys had congregated in the kitchen talking about something or other, each clutching their own beer. I took a quick glance to the kitchen table where Spence was seated to see that he wore a wide smile upon his face, the first real one I'd seen since we first saw each other four days ago. Although he had yet to admit it I knew that our parent's deaths had affected him as well. While he had been away for the better part of five years he had always managed to show up on Christmas, the one day of the year in which my family joined together to act completely civil and unified, as if Spencer's profession wasn't one that could land him in prison at any given time.

Suddenly Joe's phone buzzed loudly in his pocket, pulling me from my thoughts and breaking our lengthy conversation. He hurriedly flipped the phone open before voicing a greeting to the mystery caller. He hadn't moved from his spot on the armrest of the chair so it wasn't hard for me to overhear the loud holler of the man on the other end. While I managed to hear the other man's anger I couldn't exactly decipher what it was that he was saying but I certainly heard Joe's side of the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, Sorry Billy." A long pause followed his nervous response. Just from hearing the name I knew exactly who he was talking about. The infamous Billy Darley, the man who ran this side of town and everyone in it. He was Spencer's boss, the leader of the gang and he was apparently not one to be trifled with. When Spencer had first told me about Billy he didn't bother to beat around the bush or try to word his statement nicely, instead he flat out told me, "Don't get any ideas about Billy. I know that you like to see the best in people but just listen to me on this one. He may be my boy and he can be a perfectly nice guy at times but he wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you got on his bad side. I'm not trying to scare you Vie. I'm just saying. Don't make him mad." After his initial statement he later went on to give me some BS about how Billy's temper had gotten a lot better over the years and he wasn't nearly as bad as he used to be. But it was too late. The damage had been done. I was already afraid.

I didn't know Joe very well but as far as I could tell he was a fairly outgoing and confident guy but right then he looked like neither of those things. Instead he had been replaced by a tea cup Chihuahua with its tail between its legs. Joe feared his caller too, that much was obvious.

"We're at Spence's place. He got back in town last night." He glanced up at me for a moment before looking back down to his battered shoes.

"Yeah she's here." He said lowly. _What? He's telling him about me! Why?_

"Okay see you in a few." He flipped his phone shut and looked up at me with nervous eyes before turning to the guys in the kitchen.

"Billy's on his way over." He announced, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but I could still hear the hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Oh…" Spence glanced at me quickly sending me a message to keep my mouth shut before turning back to the guys and continuing. "Alright."

"Billy?" I questioned Joe after a minute, hoping to possibly gain more knowledge about the notorious gang leader.

"Yeah…Billy Darley, pretty much the most feared man in all of Southie, my boss and my older brother." He sighed.

"Billy's your brother? " This was most definitely new news to me.

"Yeah. He's like six years older than me. I was the accident child. Actually we both were probably." He chuckled dryly before running his hand through his reddish-brown hair and directing his gaze back to me. "He comes off kind of strong but he's a pretty good guy really. He's saved my ass more times than I can count. Matter of fact I'm living with him at the moment. My asshole of a father kicked me out like two years ago and Billy never complained about me moving in." His eyes glazed over as if he were in a far off place but he suddenly snapped out of it, his voice not showing nearly as much emotion as before. "Anyways…just don't give him any shit and you'll be fine. I can already tell you're a sweet heart." He winked at me quickly and I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. "It's definitely a nice change from the whores that populate this part of town." He ended his Billy speech before giving me a light smile and making his way into the kitchen to converse with the guys. Leaving me to think about everything he'd just said and how much my life was about to drastically change.

**/ / / / /**

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I've already written most of the next few chapters so I should be updating soon. In the meantime, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Here's Chapter Two! I hope that you all enjoy it! Before you begin reading I'd like to add that Violet, Spencer & Sarah are all fictional characters that I created as well as a few other characters that will come into play in later chapters. (Ava & Beck) You can find links to photos of how I imagined these characters to look on my profile as well as a Banner that I created for this story.**

"_I Don't know anything about you_  
><em>But I'm sure that the doors of perception<em>  
><em>Are true in their ways"<em>

_Johnny Flynn – The Prize Fighter and the Heiress_

**/ / / / /**

I could feel my chocolate eyes practically begging for me to blink but I couldn't look away from the man that stood before me. Nearly two minutes ago the front door had swung open and _he_ walked in, a confident bounce in his step and a smirk upon his handsome face. So far he's been simply making small talk with Spencer and the guys and has yet to notice my mere existence. However, this gave me the perfect opportunity to scrutinize him from my spot in the aged recliner across the room.

He was tall, I noticed that instantly. But he wasn't the awkward gangly tall that I saw walking down the halls of my high school back home. No he certainly wasn't either of those things. He was all man and it showed. He wore a dark leather jacket over a simple gray thermal shirt paired with dark washed jeans, heavy boots and a 'don't fuck with me' attitude. Peaking from the top of his collar I could see some sort of tribal tattoo traveling from his neck and down below the material of his shirt leading to god knows where. My eyes were lead up to his head as he ran his hand over his shaven scalp, most likely a habit of his I assumed. From there I noticed his surprisingly flawless smile surrounded by a dirty blonde goatee. Lastly I noticed his eyes. They were sapphire pools, oceans that I could easily drown in. In fact I _was_ drowning in them. I couldn't look away. I was fixed until suddenly I realized that the small talk from the kitchen had halted and a silence hung in the air.

His eyes, they stared at me, his face holding some sort of unreadable smirk. He was looking at me and I was still drowning. I heard a small gasp escape my lips. I had to look away. This was embarrassing not to mention completely awkward. I didn't even know the guy. Rescuing my eyes from the depth of the sea, I cast my gaze downward for a moment before looking back up at Spencer who now stood next to Billy with an icy beer held out as an offering. Billy suddenly broke his eyes away from me and grabbed the beer nodding at Spence in thanks before turning back in my direction.

"So…you must be Violet." His voice, a chill ran down my spine at the sound. Why did his voice have to be so deep and so…amazing? This was Billy Darley was it not? The man I was supposed to fear more than the devil himself. But for some reason I was responding to his physical appearance like, well I hate to admit this, but like a hormonal pubescent girl with a thing for bad boys. This wasn't me. I was the good girl. Had Boston really tainted me so soon? After a moment I realized that it would probably be proper to respond but I found it hard to do so. For the first time in my life I was tongue tied. Bashful as I was, I always kept my manners. I never ignored someone who addressed me so blatantly.

"Yes…that's me." I managed to squeak out. God I was ridiculous not to mention pathetic. He must think I'm mentally incompetent. I diverted my eyes as much as possible but when I could no longer stand it I found my gaze flickering back up to his handsomely rugged face. He was smirking again.

"Spence you should bring her out tonight. We'll have ourselves a little welcome back party." He spoke to Spencer but his eyes never left me. The sound of Spencer's light chuckle sounded before he spoke.

"I was gone for less than a week."

"You know me. Any excuse to down a bottle of Jack Daniels and I'm taking it. Beside you could probably use a distraction…and a few drinks." He glanced over his shoulder and Spencer's face fell lightly. His Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. Obviously Billy knew the reason for my brother's little vacation from work.

"Yeah. You're right. Four Roses sounds like a good idea. Vie are you okay with that?" Suddenly all eyes were back on me again. It was nerve wracking to say the least.

"Sure. Why not?" To be honest I would much rather curl up on the couch by myself watching black and white movies but I knew that the distraction of going out was probably good for me. Wallowing in self pity wasn't something that I wanted to do and no matter how nervous and unlike myself Billy made me feel I needed to become adjusted to the guy if I would be seeing him so often.

**/ / / / /**

Before long a dark blanket had covered the city once again as night time replaced the previously sunny day, making this part of town a lot more dangerous. Lucky for me, I was somewhat safely seated upon an old oak chair at a table surrounded by the miscreants that drove this city to fear walking home alone. We were situated in a nook at the back of the bar which I assumed was the gang's domain. Empty shot glasses and sweating beer bottles littered the dingy table that the men sat around. Flanked by Spencer and Joe on either side of me I sat in a middle seat facing Billy who by all scientific purposes should have been drunk by this point but only seemed to be slightly buzzed. Bodie, Baggy and two scantily dresses blondes were playing pool off to the side while a man who Spence introduced as Tommy sat next to Billy with a dark skinned, heavily tattooed woman perched upon his lap.

So far the evening had gone pretty much as I had expected. The men, downed shots, talked about business and flirted with the groupies that flaunted their goods for the whole bar to see. Meanwhile I silently and soberly sat squirming under Billy's intimidating gaze and only speaking when spoken to. This whole situation was completely foreign to me and thus far I had no earthly idea how to handle it. I was suddenly pulled from the daze that I hadn't realized I was in by the voice of the young waitress. I turned my head to face her before realizing that she's been talking to me.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I questioned.

"Do you want another soda honey?" She asked, her voice sweet in a surprisingly genuine way.

"Oh…No thank you, I'm fine."

"Spence…would…would you like something?" She stuttered slightly as she gazed upon my brother who she obviously had a crush on. When the twenty something waitress had first come to the table blushing and falling over herself over Spencer I was a bit taken aback but after being here for a couple of hours I had come to really like the girl. Unlike the other waitresses, her outfit left at least something to the imagination and her red hair didn't stand stiff as a result of too much product. Instead she had it fastened in a modest pony tail with only a light bit of makeupupadorning her fresh face. After inspecting the obvious blush sprawled across her cheeks I turned to face my brother who wore a toothy grin as well.

"No thanks Sarah. I'm good for now." I could see an extra twinkle form in her eye when he said her name aloud. Yes, she was most certainly smitten with my older brother and by the looks of things he seemed to fancy her as well. After she had made her way back to the bar I spun my head around to face Spence and promptly elbowed him in the side, a teasing smirk on my face.

"Ouch Vie…What the hell?"

"Don't act dumb. You like her don't you?" I questioned.

"What? No…No way." He tried to defend himself but the look on his face wasn't very convincing.

"Oh please Spence. You can't lie to me. I'm your baby sister. Besides it's obvious." He ran his hands through his brown locks before moving closer to me to respond, trying to be quiet.

"Okay. So maybe I do."

"I knew it!" I smiled brightly. "You two would be positively adorable together." He chuckled dryly before responding.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen." My smile fell, the matchmaker part of me taking a serious hit.

"What? Why? It's obvious that the feelings are mutual."

"Because it would never work."

"What…why?" I felt like a three year old pushing the question this much but I actually approved of this girl, unlike the other females roaming the bar with their obviously cheap hair extensions and sporadic 'accidental' wardrobe malfunctions.

"It just wouldn't okay." I was about to open my mouth to ask again but was promptly stopped by Billy.

"It would never work because Lindsay Lohan over there is working on her nursing degree at BU and your brother is too much of a pussy to ask her out." His deep voice resonated across the table.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Spencer was running his hands through his hair repeatedly. He didn't want to answer. "Spence?" I pushed.

"Because I don't want to fuck up her life okay. She's in college and she's a sweet girl. And I'll be honest, I like her but I've never been the relationship type. The last thing she needs in her life is someone like me." He finished his speech with a bite at the end. Before pushing his chair back abruptly.

"I need some air." He stated simply before making his way out the front door with Joe on his tail, mumbling something about bumming a cigarette. Silence hung in the air momentarily as I stared blankly at the exit. Turning back to the table finally, I realized that Billy and I were alone. Tommy must have finally decided to get a room with his skanky friend.

"You stumbled upon a touchy subject there doll face." Billy mumbled before taking a drag of the cigarette in his hand, exhaling the smoke to the side in what I guessed was an attempt to spare my clean lungs.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot how long it's been since I last saw my brother. A lot has changed." I whispered the last thought as an afterthought but apparently Billy had adequate hearing.

"I'm sorry kid." His voice was strong with emotion as he spoke the words. I glanced up from where I'd been staring at the scratched up table and found his eyes. I had been confused as to what he meant but as soon as my chocolate orbs fell into those sapphire pools of his I knew. My parents; He was sympathizing with me. It was obvious by the way he was looking at me. His eyes said it all. This was certainly a side of him that I never thought I'd experience. My breath hitched in my throat and I found it hard to respond but after a second I found my voice once again.

"Thank you." It was quiet for what seemed like hours, but could have only been a minute or so. Billy held my gaze which was surprisingly unwavering. Although I should have been more nervous than ever I found myself oddly at ease. Finally he broke the silence, clearing his throat and looking down to stub his smoking cigarette out in the ashtray in the middle of the table.

"Shit. "I heard him mumble under his breath. Rubbing his hand over his shaved scalp, he finally looked back up at me but the emotions that had once resided in those eyes was now gone replace with that unreadable smirk that he loved so dearly.

"You want a drink?" He questioned.

"I still have some Sprite left, so no thank you." He chuckled lightly and then I realized what he meant and my eyes grew wide. "Oh…you mean alcohol."

"Of course I mean alcohol." He chuckled once more and I felt my cheeks grow scarlet.

"Um…no thank you."

"No need to get all flustered Violet. It's no big deal. I just thought you might want a taste." Naive as I was I still heard some sort of double meaning in his statement and when I glanced back up at him his sly smile proved that I was right. Did he seriously just switch from concerned human being with a heart to flirtatious man whore that quickly? Spencer was right. Billy was definitely harder to read than most people.

"I don't really drink. I'm underage." I mumbled back. How in the hell was I supposed to respond to that? At this point that taunting smirk was practically glued to his face and my cheeks seemed to be permanently stained scarlet.

"Yeah I figured. Spence mentioned something about you starting school soon. Plus, I've never seen someone so fuckin' innocent." He said with another chuckle. Honestly, can my cheeks get any more red? I tilted my head down for a moment in an attempt to hide my pink tinted face, before looking back up to him once more, biting my bottom lip nervously. His eyes shot down to my lips and I watched as his mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes seemed to glaze over. I let my lip free from the grasp of my teeth and he seemed to snap out of the daze he was in. "How old are you anyways?" He questioned his voice hoarse and a curious glint in his blue eyes. He finally found the one question that I wasn't entirely comfortable answering. After I told him this I knew for a fact that he would probably never see me as more than just a child but as of right now I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm 16." I answered surprisingly clearly. His eyes widened momentarily and he took a swig of the beer that sat before him. After placing his beverage back upon the table his eyes ran over my face and hair before continuing over the rest of me and slowly finding their way back to my own set of brown ones.

"I can see it. I guess I just assumed you were older." He finally replied, his voice gruff. There it was, as I had predicted. From this point on I would be known as his friend's kid sister.

"How old are you?" I found myself questioning before I could stop myself. Why had I asked that? Did I really want to know how vast our age gap was? Listen to how I'm thinking. I had a thing for him already and this was mostly based on looks alone. It certainly wasn't the result of his nice guy persona or peachy clean track record. To be honest, this is exactly the boost I needed to end my infatuation with the gang leader and move on to someone more suited for me. Yes, I wanted to know.

"27." He replied without hesitation. My eyes widened significantly and a smirk formed upon his face once more. "I guess I should be flattered that you're so fuckin' surprised?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I finally replied after taking a moment to find my voice once again. He lit another cigarette before leaning back in his chair and finding my gaze once again. Before long an awkward silence clung to the air around us and I hadn't the faintest idea how to break it. Luckily after a moment I heard Joe and Spencer's laughter filling the space as they plopped themselves back in to their seats, fresh beers in hand.

The night seemed to fly by after that and before long I found myself curled up in bed and over thinking everything that was to come. I usually cherished the moments at night before sleep overtook my thoughts but tonight that certainly wasn't the case mostly because all of my thoughts kept leading back to my lack of parents and the fact that I would probably never fit in here. I would be starting school soon and the chances of me meeting friends were pretty slim in my opinion. I kept telling myself that I didn't need friends. Having Spencer and the guys would be enough but if I were being honest with myself I knew that wasn't the case. My mind also kept running over my conversation with Billy. Even with our age difference and the fact that we had absolutely nothing in common I still found my stomach tingling with butterflies at the mere thought of him. How was I going to survive these next few years here? After lying awake, thinking about this for what seemed like hours I finally drifted off praying to the man above that things would get better from here, but despite my optimism doubts still plagued my mind. Everything was about to change,

**/ / / / /**

**So, there's Chapter Two! Sorry that it was a little shorter but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think! I really like reading your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Here's the next chapter! As promised it's a bit longer than the last two installments so I hope you like it!**

_"Even the most peaceful town_  
><em>Once was a battleground<em>  
><em>Well we all change in our own ways<em>  
><em>In our own pretty ways"<em>

_First Aid Kit - Our Own Pretty Ways_

**/ / / / /**

Nearly three months had come and gone since that night and a lot had changed. I had started school, the place where I sat currently staring out the window to the streets below, picking at a loose string from my plaid uniform skirt. It was my last class of the day and I had already read Withering Heights, which happened to be what the young teacher was lecturing about. Therefore ,at that moment, my eyes were glued to the cars passing by as I thought back over the past few months. I had started my first day at South Boston High School with little to no hopes of finding friends but luckily a leggy, bleached blonde spitfire by the name of Ava had taken me under her wing within my first hour on the campus. In truth we were incredibly different, she was tall with short blonde hair, blue eyes and had the most confidence I had ever seen bundled up in one person but for some reason the friendship worked. I was generally her voice of reason and lately she had been trying to pry my party animal side free by dragging me to random clubs and house parties.

Aside from Ava, I had also managed to form a friendship and full blown crush on SBH's star hockey player and all around nice guy Beck Alexander. Towering over the other students in my Chemistry class I noticed him as soon as I walked into the classroom on the first day. At initial glance he looked like your average meat-head jock, but after being assigned to the role of his lab partner I soon found out that while he may have very well been a jock he certainly wasn't an idiot. He was smart, holding a nearly perfect GPA. In fact, as a senior he had already been accepted to numerous colleges across the country and was offered quite a few hockey scholarships but was quick to tell me that he had yet to make a decision. Not only did he have brains but his funny bone was securely intact as well. He never failed to make me laugh with his overall goofy personality and easygoing nature and despite his brawny appearance he was probably the sweetest guy I had ever met. In addition he was extremely handsome, the kind of good looking that you see in old movies, complete with ice blue eyes, perfect dirty blonde hair and a dazzling white smile. We became fast friends much to the female population's dismay and not surprisingly my unrequited crush on him was formed. However, unlike my bizarre crush on the eldest Darley brother, I welcomed my fancy for Beck with open arms. While I knew that he probably only saw me as a friend, the fact that I liked him proved that I was still the person that my parents raised and my taste in men wasn't completely insane.

Over the past months I had also managed to become closer to Spencer and his boys and coworkers. As expected Joe and I had become friends as well and we had spent many nights and weekends holding black and white movie marathons while engaging in heated debates about which actors and films were better. The rest of the boys had grown to like me as well, especially after I had started cooking dinner. At first only a few would show up randomly at the news that I was cooking lasagna or some other dish but before long nearly the entire gang, Billy included, were sitting in the apartment awaiting the sound of the oven timer. Ever since they had discovered my talents in the kitchen they all seemed to treat me a little more courteously as well, probably out of fear that I would withhold my food from them if they weren't.

Suddenly the sound of the bell drew my mind back to the present. A smile found its way to my face as I realized that the school week was finally over and my birthday weekend was just beginning. While my actual 17th birthday wasn't until tomorrow Ava had insisted that we make a whole event out of the occasion before declaring it my "birthday weekend." I laughed at the thought as I packed my things and made my way out into the hall, saying a polite farewell to my teacher who looked like he needed a coffee or maybe a few shots of something strong. I made my way to my locker placing my English book safely inside and shutting it back quickly before spinning around to make my way outside. As soon as I had made the complete turn my heart nearly leaped from my chest and a small gasp escaped my lips as I ran into a rather large chest.

I threw my hand to my own chest as I tried to slow my heartbeat from the sudden surprise.

"Beck you scared my half to death!" I breathed out as I looked up at his pearly smile.

"Oh man, there's that southern accent!" He replied with a chuckle. I covered my mouth and my eyes grew wide. My accent had mostly faded away but every now and then I surprised myself with a little unintentional southern twang. "Don't worry it's cute." He added before throwing his arm over my small shoulder and directing me towards the exit. I'm sure we looked like a positively absurd pair, his 6' 5" frame standing over a foot taller than my 5'2" figure.

"Are you coming tonight!" I asked excitedly as I remembered the party Ava was hosting for me later.

"Yeah, I got Ava's mass text." He chuckled while shaking his head back and forth. "That girl is insane. But yes, of course I'll be there…on one condition. You have to come to my hockey game Monday night." He squeezed my shoulder and I tried to not to squeal with excitement.

"Well, of course, I wouldn't miss it! Ava said everyone should be there around 10 and it's at her brother's apartment down town." I specified.

"Down town?"

"Yes, down town. I know it's a little…sketchy, for lack of a better term but it was Ava's call so that's where it's at. Besides her brother is a doctor so I doubt it will get too crazy." I added the last part in attempt to make Beck more comfortable with the idea. The first time I'd ever been to her brother, Oliver's it was for some sort of dinner party that his girlfriend was throwing and I had been surprisingly impressed by the place. I'd never been to a real party at his place, which Ava swore he was famous for, but I assumed it wouldn't get too out of control from what I knew of her brother thus far.

"Okay, sounds good." We made our way onto the steps in front of the school and I instantly saw the familiar black mustang idling down by the street. Ever since I had started school Spencer, Joe or occasionally Billy or Bodie would pick me up. Today it looked like Billy was my designated chaperone. I sighed loudly, the cold air making my breath look like smoke, before turning back to Beck to see his eyes glued to the black muscle car, his facial expression hard. It was no secret to the students of SBH that I was associated with the gang. I had heard many rumors about how I knew the guys; some that made me cringe and others that caused me to burst out with laughter but both Ava and Beck knew the real reasons behind my tough afterschool taxi service.

"I should probably go. That man has no patience." I muttered the last part quietly as Beck's cornflower blue eyes snapped down to meet mine.

"Yeah I've heard." He replied, his voice clearly showing his distaste for Billy.

"I'll see you tonight." I wrapped my arms around him in a goodbye hug which he quickly returned, his large arms nearly enveloping all of me as he picked me up in a bear hug. "Can't breathe..." I managed to voice out as he let me down smoothly.

"Sorry." He laughed. I smiled back, happy that a smile was once again plastered on his face in place of the stiff look he had just sported. "Bye Vie." He waved as we parted ways and I made my way down the concrete steps, waving back at him.

I pulled open the passenger door of the mustang before quickly taking my seat and glancing over at Billy to see him looking back at me, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a blank expression on his face. He didn't seem to be in the best of moods but i suppose that was per usual for the gang leader.

"Who was that?" He questioned as he took off down the block toward my apartment complex.

"Just a friend." My voice came out quieter than I had expected. Turning my head to peer out the window I gazed upon the patches of snow littering the ground from last week's blizzard, the people in the street acting unaffected by the blistering chill. It was times like these that I actually liked Boston. Although I found it a bit too cold for my taste, I certainly respected those who'd lived here all their lives. The wise ones who'd never lived a sheltered life like mine. I was interrupted by my thoughts by Billy's gruff voice.

"You two looked pretty cozy to be just friends doll face." He said using the nickname that he had taken to using for me. I didn't really mind it; in fact I actually kind of liked it. I did however blush at his prying words. Despite my colossal crush on Beck my feelings for Billy were unchanged. In fact they were probably even stronger than they'd been in the beginning.

While I'd often witnessed his dick attitude towards almost everyone around, over the past three months he'd never been too rude or overly hostile towards me and I'd never experienced the cruel side of Billy that others mentioned. In fact, I was beginning to believe that maybe they were simply exaggerating his evil doings in an attempt to hype him up as being more menacing than he really was. Truthfully though I suppose it was too soon for me to judge. While Billy was never malicious or hurtful, he was often fiercely protective and at times overly flirty. It was odd, especially with the age difference, but I was strangely okay with his flirtatious ways and assumed that his protector mentality probably had more to do with the fact that I was Spencer's sister than anything else.

We didn't really talk one on one much but I'd be lying if I said we hadn't gotten to know one another over the past few months. I didn't know all there was to know about him by any means but I certainly knew enough to realize there was more to Billy than his gang lord status. Overall he was still a mystery to me though and I suppose that's why my naive crush had continued.

"Well, we're just friends. That's all."I replied as we turned a corner.

"Whatever you say doll." His voice sounded slightly irritated but I ignored it. "How was school? Learn anything profound?" He questioned with a smirk as he released a puff of smoke from his mouth, letting it waft out the cracked window. I snorted a little before answering.

"If you call the rumor about Leslie Anderson's unplanned teen pregnancy 'profound' then yeah." I replied. He chuckled lightly as we pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex. The ride was short. I could probably walk to school and back but with the gang's bizarre overprotective nature over me there was no way they'd ever let that happen. "Thanks for the ride Billy." I started to grab my things and exit the car before his voice made me halt.

"No problem…hey, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" I felt my eyebrows crinkle together in confusion as I asked. He rolled his eyes before elaborating further.

"For your birthday, what do you want?" He questioned, his eyes widening impatiently while he waited for me to answer.

"Uh…you don't have to get me anything Billy. It's no big deal." His question took me completely by surprise. I didn't even know that he knew that my birthday was tomorrow. Spencer or Joe must have mentioned something. And even knowing that the next day was my birthday I was even more surprised to think that he actually wanted to go out of his way to get me something.

"Don't be difficult Vie. Just tell me what you want. You want me to buy you a cake? You want some perfume? Want me to rob a bank for ya?" I could tell he was joking with the last suggestion as his infamous smirk leap onto his face yet again. I giggled a little leaning on the side of the car. By this point I was already standing outside, ducking my head down to see Billy in the driver's seat.

"Really Billy you don't ha-"

"Just tell me what the fuck you want Violet." He cut me off, raising his voice slightly in frustration. He wasn't going to let this go. That was for sure.

"I like surprises." I answered after a moment. My voice, once again surprised me by coming out in a soft whisper and my bottom lip found its way into my teeth's grip. I saw his eyes flick to my lips once again, like they had the first night I met him and the same look crossed his face. Something in his eyes made me shiver. Why was he looking at me like that? He no longer looked angry. Instead he looked…I don't know. I couldn't place it. He just stared at me, his blue eyes almost peering into my very being. I let my lip fall back into place and diverted my eyes as I felt my all too familiar blush finding its place. Despite getting to know Billy better I still couldn't stop blushing in front of him like this. He was the only one who made my cheeks light on fire, not even Beck had quite this effect on my nerves.

I looked up once I heard his voice yet again. "Alright…a surprise it is." He replied, smirking once again as if nothing had happened. I nodded a small smile on my face.

"Bye Billy." I replied weakly, shutting the door and making my way up the stairs, the sound of his car peeling out of the parking lot filling my ears.

**/ / / / /**

"I don't want to look like a slut." I restated for probably the tenth time as I sat on the floor of Ava's bedroom, my eyes shut as she applied my eye shadow.

"Believe me honey, I could dress you in the shortest skirt I own and cake on three tons of blue eye shadow and you'd still be too virginal to look slutty." I snorted lightly. She was probably right. Apparently I was the most innocent female in all of Boston.

When I had shown up to Ava's place about an hour ago I was fully prepared for the makeover that awaited me. Ava had already warned me of her intentions so I wasn't surprised when I arrived to find makeup and outfits strewn across the room. She was already perfectly gussied up, in a short form fitting black dress and matching black platform heels, so I knew that the clothes and makeup weren't for her benefit.

It was nearing on 9:30 by the time she had started on my makeup so I was getting a tad antsy. "So, how the fuck did you get big brother to let you leave the dungeon?" She questioned after a moment. She too knew of my brother's protective nature, so she must have known that he wouldn't willingly let me attend a party especially one downtown.

"It's not a dungeon…but I told him we were having a girl's night for my birthday." She laughed aloud before responding.

"He knows me! He believed that?" She questioned loudly.

"He trusts me." I responded, before feeling my stomach drop a bit. He really does trust me and here I was betraying that trust without a second thought about it. Boston really had changed me. I sighed, feeling guilty for deceiving Spencer. But even inmates get some time off for good behavior I reasoned with myself after wallowing in guilt for a minute or two. I had been nothing but good my whole life, I deserved at least one night of wild fun.

"Plus, he's spending the night with Sarah, so I doubt he thought too much into it," I added. Yes, after months of mindless flirting Spence had finally asked out the redheaded waitress. Their relationship was two months strong so far and in my opinion they were a perfect pair. "Are you done yet?" I asked after a minute or two. I felt as she added a hint of mascara before pulling away.

"All done!" She yelled, on the brink of sounding like a five year old. I opened my eyes and saw her leaning back slightly, observing her work, a smile stretched across her face. "Damn I'm good."

Turning to the mirror I gasped a little at what I saw. Damn…she was good. My medium length, dark blonde hair hung down in loose waves framing my face. I wore more makeup than I was used to but it actually looked pretty good, the focal point being my milk chocolate eyes adorned with smoky eye shadow and extra long lashes, created with the assistance of mascara. My lips were a lovely pink color that made my pale skin look even more porcelain but in a good way. I looked down at the short , high wasted, form fitting, floral skirt that Ava had bought me for my birthday, paired with a tucked in off white colored lacey blouse that exposed my bra through the cut outs in the lace. Usually I paired this top with a camisole underneath but Ava was persistent that I "let loose and act my age," as she had so delicately put it. I had protested against showing that much skin at first but soon found my argument to be futile when it came to my friend. I went to slip in my black ballet flats when Ava abruptly stood up and kicked them away, furrowing her brow.

"You're not wearing flats either." She demanded, running to her closet and pulling out a pair of black pumps. I sighed and slipped on the heels before checking out my final ensemble.

"Shit son, we look good." She replied with a smile as she checked out herself in the mirror. I couldn't help but agree. We did look good.

**/ / / / / **

By the time we arrived at Oliver's apartment we were about thirty minutes late and could already hear the sound of obnoxious metal music from outside. She sent me a small wink before opening the door and nearly shoving me inside. I stumbled slightly before grabbing onto the nearest body which just so happened to be Oliver himself.

"Birthday girl!" He yelled when he realized it was me, causing a chain reaction of shouts throughout the party. He picked me up in an awkwardly long bear hug before placing me back down on my wobbling feet. I was like fucking Bambi in these heels. "Damn girl. You look amazing. Where's my sister?" He asked, his bloodshot eyes twinkling a little as he stared at me. I smiled nervously, unused to Ollie showing me this much attention.

"Thanks Ollie." I replied while glancing around, and noticing that the door we had just come through was closed and Ava was nowhere to be found. She already ditched me! Really? "I don't know where she went." I replied, a hint of annoyance peppering my tone.

"You want a beer baby girl?" He questioned. I cringed internally at his new nickname for me and prayed that he was drunk and not willingly hitting on me like this. Yes, he was a cool dude but he lived in this very apartment with his girlfriend Hannah who I happened to like.

"Um, no thanks. I'm going to go try and find Ava." I smiled politely before pushing my way through the crowd of people in the living room. Oliver's apartment was only slightly bigger than Spence's but he had more furniture so squeezing this many people in such a small space seemed ill advised. I pushed through even more thanking people as they shouted greetings and happy birthdays my way. Half of them I didn't even recognize. Before long I finally made my way into the kitchen and instantly spotted Beck leaning against the counter.

It took him a moment to look my way but when he did he quickly did a double take, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Violet." He said simply as I made my way to him, pulling him into a quick hug. I pulled back and smiled up at him, touching his chin lightly.

"Pull your jaw up Beck, you're drooling," I joked. Snapping his jaw closed before a smile broke across his handsome face. He leaned down to talk into my ear over the music, his breath tickling the side of my face and sending a pleasant chill down my spine. "You look beautiful." He whispered, pulling back slightly and kissing me softly on the cheek. He stood back up to his full height and I instantly met his eyes. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared as I exhaled quickly, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. That was the first time that he's ever done that and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more; so much more.

I opened my mouth to thank him but was cut off as Ava appeared at my side, two beers in hand. She handed me one before noticing Beck's presence. "Jock strap, you're here!" She yelled over the music and I noticed Beck roll his eyes at her pet name for him. "Doesn't our little Violet look lovely?" She questioned and I swore I could see a slight blush form on his cheeks.

"Yes, she really does." He replied, his ice blue eyes finding mine again. I smiled a small smile, realizing that tonight could possibly be the best night of my life.

"Thank you." I replied lowly before taking a sip of the beer in my hand. I wasn't a fan of the taste of beer but I certainly didn't feel like getting sloppy drunk so I settled for the stale taste over something fruity. There would be no telling how much alcohol Ava would put in one of those. _God, I've changed so much._ I thought at that moment. Two months prior I had never even tasted alcohol in my life and here I was stating my preferences. With that thought in mind I took another sip, hopefully it would kick in soon.

**/ / / / /**

About two hours had passed since we had arrived at the party and thankfully someone had changed the music to something we could dance to, turning the living room into a dance floor. As if it were even possible it seemed that even more people had arrived making the 'dance floor' incredibly tight. Some random hip hop song came on next and I grabbed Beck's hand, dragging him into the middle of the room, giggling as I turned to the tall Adonis in front of me. My smile somehow grew even wider and he smiled back at me, both of us feeling the buzz from the beers we'd been drinking. I'd only had about two but apparently I was a super light weight. Beck on the other hand, had definitely had more than me but he barely seemed to be affected.

I leaned into him as I swayed my hips to the music, smiling the whole time. I had abandoned my killer heels in the kitchen earlier which gave my feet great relief but made the height difference between me and Beck even vaster. I felt his hands run down my sides and I closed my eyes, loving the feeling. Pushing myself closer to him, I inhaled sharply; trying to catch my breath while managing to inhale his marvelous scent which I judged to be the product of his Polo cologne mixed with the freshly washed shirt he wore.

I felt his large hands tug my body closer to him as well, my heart jumping in my chest with the movement. Moving my gaze up to meet his I silently wondered if his intentions matched my own. However, my thoughts were lost as I looked into his icy eyes, those eyes that often times made me weak in the knees. As I stood there, staring into the face of one of the most handsome men I had ever seen up close another pair of blue eyes flashed through my thoughts. Dark, cold eyes paired with an all too familiar smirk. Billy Darley. No matter how hard I tried it seemed like his face seemed to haunt me.

I felt my stomach clench with guilt. How could I think about a man like Billy in the midst of such an intimate moment with Beck? Shaking my head slightly to rid myself of the forbidden thoughts that seemed to plague me, I blamed my lapse in judgment on the alcohol that ran through my body. _This is exactly where I want to be. _I told myself over and over again. Smiling lightly at Beck, I tried to ensure him and myself as well that I was just as in the moment as he was. He smiled back, his perfect teeth taking my breath away. Suddenly he leaned down and I felt his hot breath on my neck. My eyes fluttered closed and my breath seemed to quicken. He moved from my neck to my ear before whispering to me in a low husky voice that I'd never heard from him before.

"Happy Birthday Violet." The moment the words left his beautiful mouth time seemed to slow down all together and I no longer had to convince myself of anything. I truly didn't want to be anywhere else. No longer aware of anything else, not the bass from the music thumping beneath my feet, nor the movements of the drunken dancers that surrounded me, I was lost, but in the best way possible. Before I could even register what was happening I felt his lips grazing softly down my neck, one of his hands finding its way to my hip while the other ran smoothly through my hair. I gripped the front of his light blue shirt, clenching the material between my fingers, while subconsciously pulling him even closer to me. I felt his large frame finally flush against mine before I registered his lips moving even closer to their destination as they grazed over the edge of my jaw.

I sucked in one last breath and then it happened. Tenderly, his soft lips met mine and I knew instantly that this was the closest thing I had ever felt to heaven. My very first real kiss and it was incandescently perfect. He smiled lightly into the kiss as I started to respond, trying to pull him even closer and moving my own lips against his. His kisses were soft and sweet but filled with a passion that I hadn't expected. Squeezing my hip lightly under his finger tips he began to deepen the kiss, moving his lips more feverishly against mine and I wasted no time in responding. I felt his tongue run lightly over my bottom lip and was more than willing to allow him entrance before suddenly he was gone.

**/ / / / /**

**So there you go! I hope you all liked it! This chapter had a bit more Billy (Don't worry, there's a lot more to come) and I also added in two new characters who will play big roles in the future. After this chapter I probably won't update as frequently but I'll do my best. Please leave reviews! I love hearing the thoughts and opinions of my readers! Please keep in mind that this is my very first fanfiction so your feedback is extremely helpful and appreciated!**

**Sidenote: Although I am new to writing fanfiction, as a fine arts major I'm not new to design. I made my own banner for this story and while I realize that it's not the best, I really enjoyed making it. Having said that, if anyone needs a banner for their story of fanfic I'd love to have a shot at making it. If anyone is interested feel free to message me!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer**: **I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the previous chapters! I really appreciate it and because you guys are so awesome I decided not to leave you hanging. Here's the newest chapter! I hope you like it!**

_"Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
>I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you"<em>

_The Civil Wars - Poison & Wine_

**/ / / / /**

_Squeezing my hip lightly under his finger tips he began to deepen the kiss, moving his lips more feverishly against mine and I wasted no time in responding. I felt his tongue run lightly over my bottom lip and was more than willing to allow him entrance before suddenly he was gone…_

Snapping my eyes back open in response from his abrupt retreat I looked up at him in confusion. My uncertainty was gone, however, when I followed his eyes to the guy standing next to us, his hand on Beck's shoulder. I recognized the stocky man to be Chris Collins, a junior from my history class who played on the hockey team with Beck and at that moment appeared to be incredibly intoxicated.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun," He slurred a little and looked at me, raising his eyebrows suggestively, a stupid smile taking over his face. "But dude, I just saw your sister Bianca heading into an empty room with some totally drunk sleaze ball." Beck's eyes widened and I instantly knew his face to be one of a protective older brother.

"Shit! I didn't even know she was here." His voice was raised and I could tell he was angry. He turned to me, his anger melting away as he looked at me, his flawless face falling. Before he had the chance to say anything I quickly spoke up.

"Beck go! She's your sister; stop her before she does something stupid." I smiled lightly to assure him that I didn't mind him leaving me for a minute and nudged him in the direction of the hallway.

"Sorry Vie. Don't go anywhere! I fully intend to finish what I started!" He yelled over the crowd, before taking off towards the bedrooms with Chris stumbling behind him. A smile stretched across my face and I giggled at his departing words. Trying to even out my irregular breathing I turned my attention to my surroundings, attempting to spot Ava amongst the sea of faces. After she had taken off with some tattooed college guy about an hour ago I hadn't seen her anywhere. I was about to complete my full 360 degree turn when I saw something that stopped me in my tracks.

There, in the open doorway stood none other than Billy Fucking Darley. His shoulders were rigid and his head was tilted in a way that made my stomach tighten and my palms sweat. But it wasn't any sort of physical attraction that drove my body to react this way. No, it was raw unadulterated fear. Full of an anger that I had never seen before, his normally swoon worthy eyes were glued to my form. With only an instant's gaze into those frozen pools I inhaled sharply before closing my own eyes tightly. This was my subconscious. That was the only explanation. Or possibly it was the alcohol that still lurked within me. Although I had felt nearly sober after my lip lock with Beck, maybe I was mistaken. After a moment of acting as a statue with my eyes cemented shut, I took another deep breath and pried my eye lids open. _Fuck. _

He was no figment of my imagination. He was still in front of me but no longer did he stand idly in the doorway. Instead he was making his way towards me, his strides long and his pace alarming. Those fierce, cold eyes zeroed in on mine which, despite my inner mantra to _stay tough_, were practically screaming of how frightened I was. How long had he been standing in that doorway? What all had he been a witness to?

As he got closer I could practically feel myself shrinking in size. He looked like a lion and if I wasn't mistaken I was the helpless gazelle in this scenario. My breathing was ragged and I bit harshly into my bottom lip, flinching only slightly at the pain. I can honestly admit that I had never been so terrified of another human being in my barely seventeen years on this earth. This was the Billy Darley that I'd been warned about.

Before I could form any type of getaway plan he was standing directly in front of me, closer than I would prefer. It was then that I noticed Baggy and Tommy on either side of him. I glanced at the two, silently begging for them to save me from Billy's impending wrath but before I could turn on the full effect of my puppy dog eyes he barked his orders, per usual, and they fled toward the kitchen.

In the blink of an eye his large hand flew through the air between us and he clenched my small arm tightly in his fist. I tried to pry my arm free but stopped as he shot me a warning stare. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I obediently followed Billy through the crowd and back toward the front door that he had entered through. Panic flooded my veins as we neared closer to the exit. What would he do to me once we were free of the crowd? Although I had gotten to know Billy better over the past few months I couldn't tell you how many times I had been told of his unpredictable nature and I certainly didn't trust him. Halting my slow steps I watched as Billy turned around in the door, shooting me what I assumed to be his last warning. Whimpering as he tightened his grip around my aching arm, I decided to cut my losses and not anger him any more than I already had. Biting into my lip once again I continued my careful steps behind him down the hallway before we finally made our way into the stairwell.

Without warning, Billy slammed the door behind me before turning around to face me, his eyes still blazing with anger. I looked for a way out before seeing that I was cornered.

"What the fuck are you doing here Vie?" He grumbled. Silence surrounded us both, the only noise coming from my frantic breaths and the flickering fluorescent lights above us. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Why couldn't I talk? Inside I screamed at myself to respond but it seemed that brain wasn't sending the message to my mouth. Taking a step back, I felt my back bump harshly against the cinder block wall. In response to my feeble retreat Billy took two steps forward, placing both arms on either side of me while leaning forward, effectively pinning me to the wall and intimidating me even further.

"Violet…" He trailed off. This was probably the only warning I would get before he went complete ape shit on me, so I took it as my opportunity to respond. I squared my shoulders and tried desperately to make my voice sound confident.

"Ava…she threw a party for me, f-for my birthday." That was probably the furthest thing from confident.

"That doesn't explain shit. Spence said you were supposed to be at Ava's painting your nails and braiding each other's hair but instead I go to make a delivery and find you at some coke head's apartment letting that preppy asshole grope you!" He was seething at this point and I knew that he had indeed witnessed the moment between Beck and I. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He slammed his fist against the wall beside my head and I jumped at the movement.

"You were making a delivery?" Probably the stupidest possible thing to say but my brain wasn't swift enough to stop my mouth. The two just didn't seem to be working well together at all that night. He narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to avert my gaze. Dammit he was intimidating.

"Yeah, Oliver Stone is probably one of our best customers. Is that really all you got out of what I just said?" _Ollie's a cocaine addict. That explains a lot._ I suppose I took too long to respond because before I had any time to react I felt one of Billy's strong hands grip my chin, pulling it up harshly and forcing my eyes to his. "You lied to me." He said lowly. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes but it seemed a bit less angry so maybe I was getting somewhere.

"I know. I should have told you guys about the party. I've just been on such a tight leash these past few months and I let Ava persuade me, I mean, you know how she can be. I'm weak, weak to peer-pressure and I guess I just wanted a little freedom and I thought that if I asked Spence would say no. Believe me, I definitely didn't have any idea about Oliver and his illegal party favors. I was under the impression that this would be a moderate sized get together no a-," All of my words ran together and even I could hear how annoying I sounded. I simply couldn't stop. It was the perfect example of word vomit. Thankfully before I could embarrass myself even more Billy cut me off by removing his hand from my chin and placing it lightly over my mouth, successfully stopping my ridiculous words. My eyes grew wide and I turned them to look back up at Billy. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes and running his free hand over his shaved scalp.

"Stop acting your age Violet. It doesn't suit you. Besides that's not even what I was fuckin' talkin' about." He spoke quietly before finally releasing his hand from my mouth which I promptly snapped shut to avoid further humiliating myself. What did he mean? He was always so effing cryptic and moody; it was exhausting trying to figure him out. His eyes drove down into my large brown ones as if he were expecting a response of some kind but he would have to be disappointed because I was most definitely at a loss for words at this point. "But since you mention it I know that Spence won't be happy about this and we both know he sure as hell wouldn't have agreed to you being here tonight. Maybe if one of us was here but it's still a slim chance Doll." He paused to take a breath before lowering his voice. "This isn't you. You're not a liar Vie…you're better than that." I blinked harshly and sucked my bottom lip between my teeth once more, his words hitting me harder than I thought they would.

"I know." My words came out as a whisper as I felt my stomach twist for probably the tenth time that night. He was right. Boston was really doing a number on me and it wasn't for the better. Silence surrounded us for a minute or so before Billy spoke again.

"Who was that tall fucker?" He questioned suddenly, his voice rising once again. It took me a few seconds to realize who he was speaking of but once I understood I felt a wave of anger pass through me.

"He's a friend Billy. I told you earlier today." I knew how defensive I sounded but I didn't bother to mask my unhappiness. Beck was probably onre of the people I was closest to in this city and I wasn't going to let anyone, not even Billy Darley, defecate his character.

"Oh really? You let all of your friends shove their tongues down your throat?" He raised his voice even more before pushing himself even closer to me; his body practically flush against mine by that point. "Stop fuckin' lying to me Vie!" I narrowed my eyes before I could think twice about it. I was beyond irritated at this point. I was never one to let my anger get the best of me, actually, I was rarely one to be angered at all but it seemed that Billy brought out the worst side of me. In one sentence he had made my first kiss sound like the antics of a whore, which I certainly was not and would never be. Offended and annoyed I tried not to react too strongly to his words.

"Like I said, he's a friend. Anything beyond that is frankly none of your business." I kept my voice calm but my tone didn't seem to lessen the flames within Billy's now smoldering eyes.

"Not my fuckin' business? Like hell it's not!" I could tell that he wasn't done but I decided to butt in against my better judgment which was apparently on vacation for the night.

"You have no stake over what I do with my life! You're not my brother Billy or my boyfriend and you sure as hell aren't my father so why do you care so damn much!" My voice grew louder with each word and suddenly I felt Billy's hands clasp around my waist before he ceremoniously shoved my petite body further into the cold wall. Unlike Beck's gentle touch, Billy's fingers dug into my hips roughly causing me to wince uncomfortably and I briefly wondered what had gotten into me. I hadn't had _that _much to drink. I knew of his untamed temper but for some ridiculous reason I thought that I could speak to Billy Darley with that much disrespect and walk away scot-free. It seemed, however, that Billy was about to set me straight.

"Listen little girl, I'm trying to be a decent fuckin' guy here. But you're testing my patience." As to be expected, his rage filled outburst frightened me greatly but his use of the name little girl stung more than I could have imagined. "When I ask you a question, you answer. No snotty fuckin' remarks! You hear me? You're my boy's baby sister so for that reason alone I'm trying to do the right thing. Trying to protect you from the shit that goes on out on those streets! Shit that I'm sure you're pretty little mind couldn't even fathom but if you don't want to be on my side, if you don't want me watchin' your back, then you let me know! But you better fuckin' believe me when I say that if you're not on my side then you're on the wrong fuckin' side Doll. You don't want me for an enemy." He ended his threat with a low growl as he ground his forehead into my own. My eyes were opened wide and my mouth hung open, my whole body shivering in fear. All of the courage that I had mustered before had evaporated and once again I felt completely helpless to the likes of Billy Darley."You understand?" He questioned finally, his hot breath fanning over my face and his tone becoming more civil.

Not trusting my voice I merely nodded in response, feeling Billy's forehead still leaned against my own. I stared up at him and noticed his eyes suddenly run over my form as if he had just noticed my party attire.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" The inquiry itself should have been offensive but the way it left his mouth all breathy and hoarse, I felt more self conscious than anything else. Now I was really beginning to regret my decision to let Ava dress me. I watched as he gazed at my legs first before moving his eyes upwards slowly and finally stopping at my very much see through blouse. _Shit_.

A low growl erupted from his chest. So low that I wasn't sure if I had really heard anything at all, but the look in his eyes as they snapped up to my face confirmed my suspicions. He had never looked at me this way before. A monumental list of emotions seemed to surge across his rugged face. He seemed so conflicted. For a moment I saw what I judged to be… lust…but it couldn't be could it? I tried to inspect him further to confirm my suspicions but as swiftly as it appeared it was quickly covered by anger, the expression that Billy knew best. His mask continued to change, sporting different incomprehensible emotions before finally settling back to a blank look that I couldn't label at all.

Seeming to realize that our foreheads were still attached he leaned back quickly. I had almost forgotten his hands on my hips but was reminded of their location when I felt him squeeze lightly. After rubbing soothing circles on my surely bruised hip bones he suddenly let go, ending our physical contact at last. It was then that I noticed my irregular breathing and made a mental note to try and get that back under control before I give away my not so secret feelings and the fact that I liked his touch more than I cared to admit.

"You're not wearing any shoes," he stated suddenly, his voice much softer than it had been before. With his words I suddenly became more aware of how cold it really was and I shivered unconsciously.

"They're inside…my coats in there too." I answered after a second.

"Well lets go and get them and then I'm taking you home." For a split second I wished that I were stronger, braver, more willing to stand up for myself and object to Billy's orders. I wished that I had the courage to explain my side of the situation more thoroughly and convince him to let me stay. It was my Birthday party after all and I'm sure Beck would be looking for me. _Beck_. I had been so preoccupied with Billy that I'd completely forgotten about Beck, who was probably busy looking for me as we speak. I had been having the best night in a long time before Billy strode through the door practically beating his chest to defend his alpha status.

"Can I say goodbye to someone first?" I questioned quietly. At first I had thought I hadn't spoken at all but Billy's knowing, angry look set me straight. There was no doubt that he knew who I wanted to say goodbye to. Heaving an irritated sigh, he ran his hand over his head once more and opened the door, motioning for me to go through first.

"Make it quick." He said simply, his voice even and vacant. I nodded quickly and made my way back inside. I suppose I still had a little fight left in me after all.

**/ / / / /**

**Oh man! Lots of Billy in that last chapter and we got to see a different side of him, which I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think so far and maybe suggest what you'd like to see later on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Here's the new chapter! As you might have already noticed, I've added lyrics to each chapter. I'm a huge music junkie and I'm constantly finding parallels between what I'm writing and the lyrics I listen to so I thought that it might be a good idea to include them. My intention is to kind of give you a preview of what kind of content the chapter will contain before you read ahead and to also give my readers some song suggestions from my own personal music library. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the _very_ different side Of Billy.**

_"How do I end up this way__  
>a constant knot in my gut<br>tied with uncertainty and with lust"_

_City & Colour – Constant Knot_

**/ / / / /**

As expected, Beck had been scouring the party for me when I found him but he was more than understanding when I told him I had to leave. While he did understand that I had to go home to avoid getting into further trouble with Spencer, he seemed less than enthused that I was leaving with Billy. I promised him that we'd talk about things later before wrapping my arms around him in a quick hug. I was more conscious of the length of our embrace than usual; mostly because I knew that Billy lurked by the entrance, probably watching my every move. He'd dismissed his boys back to their corner down the block and I knew he was more than ready to leave as well. Before exiting the still very lively apartment I scanned the room one final time in search of my platinum blonde chatterbox of a friend but after seeing no sign of her I resigned my efforts and decided that I'd call her tomorrow and not ruin her fun tonight. I knew her well enough to know that she was prone to these disappearing acts so I wasn't very worried.

The car ride back to my apartment started out to be probably one of the most awkward car rides of my life. It was quiet, and not like the comfortable silence that usually happened between Billy and me. No, this was a terrible quietness, almost like the calm moments before a class five hurricane wreaked havoc upon an entire city. This nearly suffocating silence surrounded us like a hungry python and after about five minutes I decided to speak up.

"His names Beck and he really is just a friend Billy. I wasn't lying." Really? Out of all the neutral topics that I could have used to break the ice this is what I had decided upon. I really needed to learn to think before I spoke, especially in the presence of Billy.

Instead of voicing a reply, he turned to me for a moment, a cigarette hanging from between his lips, eyebrows raised in disbelief and a smirk on his face. Chuckling lightly he turned back to the road and continued driving as if I hadn't said anything at all. Did he not believe me?

"I'm serious Billy. I mean, after tonight…after what you saw, I'm not so sure but before that we've always been just friends. Nothing like that has ever happened between us before and despite what you clearly believe I am by no means a whore or anything of the sort." My statement went from a confession to sounding defensive faster than I would have liked but my mother always told me that honesty was the best way to gain someone's trust and Billy was certainly someone that I needed to trust me.

He chuckled yet again but unlike last time he followed his laughter with a response. "I don't think you're a whore Violet. Trust me; I know whores and you ain't no whore." Ew…I hope he didn't mean what I think he meant by that statement. He must have noticed my look of disgust because he hastily continued. "If you haven't noticed my gang and I are like fuckin' magnets for loose bitches. I know you're not like that Vie."

"Well, that's how you made it sound earlier." I mumbled more to myself than anything else. We pulled up to my complex and Billy put the car in park before taking the key from the ignition and throwing his only half smoked cigarette out the cracked window.

As he turned to me I could tell that there was no longer any humor or anger left in his face. No, now he was completely serious. "I didn't mean half the shit I said Violet." I looked at my hands in my lap while I tried to think of something to say. He hadn't been this genuine since the flickering moment on that very first night. Suddenly I felt his finger lift my chin, forcing me to look at him but unlike earlier his hands weren't rough or demanding but instead he touched my skin with unanticipated tenderness.

"Look at me." His voice was rough but the curious side of me couldnt help but oblige with his request. When my eyes met his there was a look in those eyes that I'd never seen before. "I mean it. I was just so pissed; pissed that you were in fucking Oliver Stone's apartment, that you lied to Spence, that you lied to me, that you were with that guy. You're not a whore Violet, not even close. I didn't mean to make you think that. I just…I was pissed." By that point his voice was softer than I'd ever heard it. This was the side of Billy that I always knew existed. He really could be a good man. I wasn't just making up absurd fairytales in my head to justify this thing I had for him.

"I'm sorry that I reacted like that and I'm sorry if I hurt you…honest." He moved his finger from beneath my chin and ran it softly over my flushed cheek. I couldn't speak. It was as if words literally fled from my mind. I simply stared at him in a daze. I finally let my eyes roam his face. I'd never had enough courage to really look at him and I assumed that now was just as good a time as any. He was definitely handsome. His blue eyes shone brightly, the light from the moon outside making them even more mystifying. His expression was soft, tender, one that I thought he was incapable of but I suppose I should have been used to Billy surprising me by that point. Light scars adorned his otherwise perfect face. Battle wounds acting as physical evidence to the life he'd lead and the things he'd done. And damn, battle scars had never looked so enticing.

As scrambled as my thoughts were in that moment, my undeniable crush on the man before me brought one thought forward in my mind. He was pissed about seeing me with Beck. Why? Why would he be angry about me being with someone? Was he acting on some weird protective older brother like mental impulse or was it something else? Had he been…jealous? I internally cursed myself at the thought. There was no possible way that a man like Billy Darley, a man who could probably have any woman in this city in his bed in the blink of an eye, would be even remotely attracted to a _girl _like me. He had made it very clear earlier that he thought of me as nothing more than a _little girl_; nothing more than his friend's baby sister. I might as well not get my hopes up about him ever returning my surely unrequited feelings. However, despite my mental self-berating I was still unhealthily curious.

"I'm sorry that I lied. I've never lied like that before. I guess I've never had a reason to." I admitted sheepishly but I didn't dare look away.

"Just don't fuckin' do it again." He replied with a slight smirk to show that his words weren't meant to be cruel. I smiled softly, internally trying to muster up the confidence to ask the question that I was dying to know the answer to.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally managed to utter out the words but they couldn't have been more than a whisper. He crinkled his eyebrows together, probably in confusion.

"Of course." His hand still residing lightly against my cheek, he patiently awaited my question.

"Um…why don't you like Beck?" I finally asked. I watched intently for a response and simply received a thoroughly puzzled expression in response. "Beck….my friend. The one I was with tonight at the party." I clarified. I assumed that maybe he'd forgotten his name and found that I was indeed correct when a look of recognition washed over Billy's face. He diverted his eyes for a moment and he looked unsure of what to say. Dropping his hand from my face he ran it over his scalp. That surely couldn't be a good sign.

"I don't dislike him. I don't even know the kid." He replied, shrugging.

"Then why did you get so mad earlier?" I persisted against my better judgment. I supposed that was another ill characteristic of mine. I never knew when to let something go.

"I just didn't like seeing you two together. The way he had his grubby damn hands all over you...I just…I didn't like it." The words sounded so strange coming from his mouth but I loved every word. Was it possible that he had some sort of feelings for me as well? Or maybe he simply lusted after me. Was that really what I'd seen in those eyes only thirty minutes prior? A million questions flew through my mind but I didn't have the slightest clue as to how I should react.

"Why?" It was meant to be said in my head, not something that I really intended on voicing but I suppose my thoughts weren't rightly in order in that moment. Instead the desperate whisper escaped my lips and I felt my eyes grow wide in response.

Billy sighed roughly before casting his gaze out the windshield of the old mustang in which we sat. The minute or so between my rash question and Billy's much anticipated answer seemed to last for hours. I swallowed the small lump in my throat and briefly wondered when I'd lost my sanity and gained so much nerve.

"I wish I knew. It would make things a hell of a lot easier." He muttered the vague retort just loud enough for me to hear before looking back towards me.

"I got something for you." He spoke louder after a minute and reached into the center console. And that was the end of that conversation. He was changing the topic and although I enjoyed this oddly open side of Billy I was more than okay with that.

Pulling out a small box, he placed it upon my lap and sat back expectantly. He looked different in that moment; more youthful. Pointing to the clock on the dashboard, he stunned me slightly with what he said next.

"Happy Birthday Doll face, now open it." He commanded, a confident smirk on his face. I asked for a surprise and that is exactly what he gave me. The small black box could easily contain a million different things but when I finally worked up the courage to pry the top open I felt my lips tug up into a full blown smile. Inside was a golden necklace. I lifted the chain gently with my fingers to inspect the simple gold pendant that hung from it. It was a tiny Russian nesting doll paired with a separate pearl that was adorned with a petite golden bow. It was very simple but still very lovely and unique and I instantly loved it. I lifted my eyes to Billy to see that he was pleased with my exuberant reaction.

"I saw it at this pawn shop down the road after we talked today and I knew it was perfect; a little doll necklace for my doll face." I laughed lightly after his last words and my smile only grew. Although I didn't let it show on my face, I was more than aware of his use of the word _my._

"I love it Billy. Thank you." I spoke softly leaning across the console before placing a soft but quick kiss upon his right cheek. When I pulled back I saw one of the most amazing things I've ever really bared witness to. Billy Darley, the fiercest and only gang leader I knew, wore a very real, almost childlike, smile upon his face and in that moment I silently prayed that I could so fortunate see many more. I could feel my heart thumping heavily in my chest and I heard the sound of Billy's deep laughter fill the car.

"I've got to be honest. I've never been kissed on the cheek before." He admitted, smiling even more at his confession. I grinned as well and giggled unconscientiously.

"Well I'm happy that I could be your first." The quiet surrounded us again, but unlike the last time it was free of any awkward tension. "I should probably head inside. I know Spence isn't home but I'm feeling pretty tired." I admitted finally. It was true, the party had really worn me out and I suppose the alcohol was only helping to make me sleepier. In theory I wished that I could sit here all night, talking like this with him. At that moment I felt like I could tell him anything and everything. However, realistically I knew what a hot commodity Billy was in this town and I thought it better that I call it a night and not test the waters any further. Billy may have had this unexpected hidden side but I wasn't stupid and I knew very well that even a skilled archeologist wouldn't be able to uncover much more of that side in one night.

"Alright." He paused for a minute and seemed to be thinking about something. "Look, I won't tell your brother about tonight alright. It is your birthday after all and while I can often be a first rate asshole I'm just not feelin' up to it tonight. Just don't pull any shit like this again, you hear?"

Nodding my head swiftly, I smiled once more. "Of course! Thank you Billy."

"No problem. Just stop with the fuckin' lyin. Only I'm allowed to do that alright? You're too good for it." I could tell from his tone that he was half joking but his message was very real. He didn't have to warn me twice though. I had tasted the wrath of Billy's anger and by no means did I want to go back for seconds. I much preferred to be on his good side.

"I know…and I won't. I promise!" He laughed at my desperate tone and I felt my stomach flutter at the deep and husky sound. He should laugh all the time. In fact, there should be some type of law instated regarding how often he should laugh. That's how strongly it affected me in that moment. Shit, I needed to get out of that car before I had a chance to embarrass myself any further.

"Thank you again Billy. I really do love the necklace." I replied quietly. I felt his hand as he placed it upon my knee, giving the spot a squeeze before he pulled away.

"I'm glad."

Smiling again, for probably the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, I opened the passenger door and made my way out of the car before feeling the bitter chill hit my legs.

"Goodnight. Thanks for the lift." My teeth chattered slightly at the words which earned slight nod from Billy who motioned for me to hurry upstairs to the warmth that awaited me. I shut the door quickly and made my way to the stairs and up to my door, only hearing the sound of Billy's car once I was safely inside. After making sure the door was locked I made my way into my bedroom. I could feel my body aching for sleep so I forced all thoughts of both Beck and Billy from my mind, deciding that sleep was my top priority at that moment. Tomorrow would be a new day, my Birthday, in fact, and I would have plenty of time to sort through my severely awkward and messed up love triangle at that time.

**/ / / / /**

**Initially I was a little reluctant in writing this more sensitive side of Billy but hopefully you all enjoyed seeing this side of him as much as Violet did. Please leave reviews and maybe I'll update soon! (This is me bribing you for reviews! Haha.)**

**Also, if anyone's curious, I posted a picture of the necklace Billy gave Violet on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**New chapter alert! I hope you all enjoy it!  
><strong>

"_I was unafraid, I was a boy, I was a tender age"_

_Bon Iver - Michicant_

**/ / / / / **

Feeling fresh and well rested, I awoke the next morning fully prepared for whatever the day had in store for me. After standing under the heavenly stream of steaming water in the shower for nearly an hour I decided to get out and start the very first day of my seventeenth year. Once I'd carefully dried myself off I slipped on my lacy boy shorts and matching bra which I quickly covered with a clean pair of skinny jeans followed by a plain v neck. Wiping off the condensation from the small mirror I examined my attire and after careful consideration of the unusually chilly weather outside I decided that a light peach colored cardigan would finish off my casual ensemble perfectly. Turning my attention to the cluttered bathroom counter my eyes were instantly drawn to the necklace Billy had given me the night before. Despite its small size it seemed to take up the whole room. I really did like it but I wasn't sure if I should wear it or not. What if someone noticed it and questioned its origin? Scoffing at my own girlish stupidity and my never ceasing tendency to over think even the simplest things I grabbed the dainty piece of jewelry before clasping it carefully around my neck.

Once I was dressed I dried my naturally wavy hair before powdering my face lightly, applying a bit of mascara and adding a generous coat of lip balm. One thing I'd learned while living in Boston was how chapped the weather made my typically healthy lips and after last night I desperately needed them to remain hydrated.

I exited the steamy bathroom and made my way down the narrow hall and into the kitchen, jumping slightly in surprise to at the sight of Joe making pancakes. It was earlier than noon so I knew that Spencer was most likely still at Sarah's, therefore, my initial surprise was caused by the presence of another person in the apartment. The real shocker, though, was the sight of Joey Darley flipping what appeared to be perfectly edible chocolate chip flap jacks over the oven. I had never seen him prepare any type of food in the time that I'd known him and he never struck me as the cooking type.

With my eyebrows raised in surprise and a smile upon my face, I stood against the nearest counter watching the youngest Darley at work for a minute or so before I decided to speak up.

"Good morning." I greeted simply before making my way farther into the kitchen. He spun around quickly and I watched happily as one of his trademark smiles made its way onto his face. That was one reason why it was so easy to love Joe. He was always so happy, no matter the circumstances and so far it seemed to be contagious.

"Good morning Birthday girl!" He nearly sang out and I laughed in response. Setting the spatula he'd been using upon the cheap vinyl topped counter, he practically skipped to my side before pulling me into a quick hug.

"You're making me breakfast?" Although I meant for it to be a statement, the sentence left my mouth sounding more like a question. A light chuckle danced from Joe's lips and he made his way back to the stove to ensure that his wonderful smelling pancakes remained intact.

"Yes ma'am!"He bellowed. Damn, someone was feeling chipper this morning. "A little birdie named Spencer Tate mentioned that you like chocolate and pancakes…so I combined them."

"I didn't even know you could cook." He shrugged and flipped a golden pancake onto the chipped purple plate upon the counter.

"Pancakes are pretty much it for me. I learned it from my Ma." He finished with a sentimental grin. As he poured more pancake batter into the pan I thought back to the snowy day last month when he'd first told me about the woman who'd given birth to both him and Billy.

_Joe had the day off and had somehow convinced me to play hooky from school. So far we'd already watched two movies while happily shoving our faces with popcorn and Sour Patch Kids. After the last one, which happened to be 'Gone With the Wind' he had grown quiet; too quiet, especially for him. _

"_You alright Joey?" I questioned after a few minutes of his abnormal silence._

"_Yeah, I'm good. That was…well that was just my Ma's favorite movie, that's all." He confessed after a moment. I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable mentioning his mother but he continued anyways. "She died when I was eight." I watched as he hung his head down a little bit lower and I moved to sit next to him on the couch, placing my hand on his forearm in an effort to comfort him. Losing a parent wasn't easy and while it did get less painful over time it was never truly something that a person could get over. _

"_I don't remember much about her. I have a few memories and a box full of old pictures but that's about it. Bones, that fat fuck, he acts like she never even existed and Billy… he was older than I was at the time. It really messed him up. I don't really blame him for not wanting to talk about it." His truthfulness surprised me a bit at the time but Joe was never one to hold anything back and I felt honored that he trusted me enough to tell me about her. I'd told him about my parents prior to that day and I knew now that he was someone I could trust and depend on and it felt good to know that he thought the same thing about me._

"_Tell me about her." I whispered after a minute. It had gotten silent again and I could tell that he was lost somewhere in that head of his. _

"_Her name was Eleanor, but everyone called her Ellie and she was beautiful." He started, a soft smile playing upon his lips. "She was sweet too, the sweetest lady I've ever known and damn could she cook. I remember her playing the old piano she'd inherited from her dad. She'd play for hours and I'd just sit there and listen as she played and sang along. God her voice was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Violet. You' wouldn't believe it." No one really knew about my own personal musical skills other than Joe and a few friends at school. Therefore when he mentioned his mother playing piano and singing for him and Billy my heart melted a little in my chest. Much like his mother, I played piano and had played for as long as I could remember. I also took up guitar in the midst of my awkward middle school years and since then I had worked hard to refine my skills as a musician. Although I played both instruments my 'real talent', as my father had always said, was my voice. Modest as I was I knew that it certainly wasn't the most beautiful voice in the world but I had put a lot of effort into my singing so I had to admit that I wasn't too bad considering. Hearing all of these things about Joe's mother brought a small smile to my fac. Although it didn't really make since, I found comfort in knowing that her and I had something in common. _

_He was still smiling brightly but I watched his face fall instantly as he continued. "Her and Bones got married when she was only seventeen and Billy was born a few months later. I never understood what she saw in Bones, that pathetic excuse of a man. He may have donated the sperm that made my life possible but he was never my fuckin' father." He muttered the last part and shook his head before looking out the window at the thin blanket of snow that had fallen the night before. _

"_It was his fault you know." He shot his gaze back to me and I crinkled my brow lightly in response. He was quiet for a minute and I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging him to continue."The bullet that killed my mom had been meant for him. I remember it like it was yesterday. It's the only clear memory I have from my childhood, but damn how I wish it wasn't. Some greedy bastard Bones had wronged too many times came looking for him and he found our junk hole of a house. He rang the doorbell. Bones wasn't even home. He had left town on one of his usual disappearing acts. Any one of us could have answered but it just so happened that my mom was closest. He shot her as soon as she opened the door." He got quiet for a second and I glanced back up to his eyes to see that they were moist with what looked to be the beginning of tears. "I was upstairs when I heard the shot. Naturally I rushed to see what had happened and just as I reached the top step I heard a second shot fire and then I saw Billy standing in the front hallway, Bones' pistol in his hand and a dead man at his feet. That was the first man he ever killed and even though he won't admit it I know he still blames himself for her death. He was only fourteen at the time…it changed him. He never got over it. Shit, neither did I really." He wiped at his eyes and turned back to face me as he finished his story. Raising his hand to my cheek, he brushed away a stray tear that I hadn't noticed was there._

_The rest of the day we reminisced about those times long ago. I told him about how Spence had been a geek as a preteen and he confessed that Billy slept with a stuffed elephant named Darwin until he was nearly ten. I laughed long and hard about that and the day got better from there .I could tell that telling someone had made him feel better and I was happy to be the one to lift the unwanted weight from his chest. That was, in fact, what friends were for and I was more than happy to call Joe my friend._

Pulling myself up onto the counter I'd been leaned against I pushed the memory from my mind. I glanced back over to Joe to notice how oddly in the zone he was. Speedily flipping pancakes and pouring batter he had already worked up a small mountain of the flat cakes and he was on the last few cupfuls of chocolate dotted batter.

Then it hit me. Spencer wasn't here. How the hell did Joe get in? Did I not lock the door last night in my haste to catch some shut eye? I thought it over thoroughly before coming to the conclusion that I had definitely made sure the door was lock. In fact, I think I might had even double checked for good measure.

"How'd you get in Joey? Spence isn't here." I questioned, my brows crinkled in confusion.

"Key." He responded simply, flipping the last pancake from the stove and onto the of his pancake mountain.

"You have a key?"

"Nope…but Billy does." He said throwing a finger toward the living room. Curious, I hopped down from my spot on the counter and peeked around the corner into the other room. With his head back and his boots perched upon the coffee table Billy sat comfortably upon the old leather couch with a cigarette hanging from his mouth per usual. He smirked at the sight of my nosy eyes peaking around the wall that divided the two rooms.

"Morning sunshine." He greeted before pushing up the sleeves to his black thermal shirt, revealing the ink that crawled over his muscular arms. He stubbed out what was left of his cigarette before standing from the couch with a loud thump of his boots and making his way slowly into the kitchen.

I moved back into the kitchen and turned my attention back to Joe who had set the small table, complete with syrup, orange juice and disposable napkins and utensils. Damn, put an apron on the boy and he could be the next Betty Crocker. I snorted lightly at the mental image that the thought had conjured in my brain before taking my place at the table.

"I'm gonna take mine to go." Billy announced as he grabbed a napkin followed by two appetizing looking pancakes. "I have to head to the office. I'll be back later. Don't fuckin burn the place down while I'm gone." He looked at Joe when he said the last part and I nearly spit out the orange juice I had been sipping at the offended look that crossed his face.

"Fuck you bald man! That was one time! And I didn't burn the whole place down! The kitchen was just a little charred and you know it!" Billy chuckled, despite Joe's very serious expression, and turned his eyes to me.

"Watch him Vie. Little Joey is a closet pyro." Squeezing my shoulder lightly he winked in my direction before turning around and heading out the door, locking it back as he went. I laughed but Joe didn't seem to find it quite as humorous as he crossed his arms across his chest, making himself look even more like a pouting child.

"I swear Vie it shouldn't even have been considered a fire it was like a candle flame…times like twenty but still it was tiny!" He argued his case and I burst out with laughter before simply agreeing with him in an effort to make him less irritated.

"So, what's with you and Billy?" The question startled me and I'm sure it showed on my face. It came out of nowhere and the question itself was one that I had absolutely no idea how to answer. My hand unconsciously tinkered with the pendant on my neck at the mention of Billy but I instantly dropped it back to the table when I saw the action hadn't go unnoticed my Joe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, causing him to scoff and point a skewered piece of pancake in my direction.

"Don't play dumb. I've seen you two together lately. The way he looks at you and the way you gawk at him." I blushed, not realizing how obvious I'd been. "He even asked about you this morning on the way here."

"He asked about me?" I practically spit out my mouthful of pancake in my haste to get the question out. Dammit, I really was doing a shit poor job in hiding my ridiculous crush.

"No. He didn't. But by the way you just freaked the fuck out over me telling you he did I know I'm not just making this shit up." That asshole. Joe had successfully cornered me into spilling my guts.

"Nothing is going on alright. I'm just delusional." Shoving another heavily syruped bite into his mouth, he crinkled his brows and motioned for me to continue. "I like him alright. I don't know when my sense of judgment went to hell but it's true."

"Fuck! I knew it!" He hollered and a smile broke out over his face. "He likes you too ya know." He continued. I rolled my eyes and pushed my plate away. My appetite was officially gone.

"Now who's delusional? Look, I've seen the kind of girls Billy is into and I'm not one of those girls. Beside I'm not a complete idiot. I know that it would never work between us."

"Violet, those girls are stupid bitches who can't keep their legs closed alright. Yeah, they're good for a shitty lay but nothing more. You are so much more than that. You might not see it and fuck I know Billy doesn't either but you two would be damn good together." I laughed a little and shook my head in disagreement.

"Joe. There is and never will be anything between Billy and me okay. For one he's Billy Darley, a known gang lord and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of him. Terrified in fact. And two, he's Billy Darley. Is he even capable of being in any type of relationship?"

"He's had a girlfriend before!" Joe countered enthusiastically.

"Yeah and how did that work out?" A frown fell upon his face and he shoved another hefty bite into his mouth.

"Exactly. It would never work Joey and you know it. Besides, I think something might be happening between Beck and me and personally I feel like that's a much better suited relationship for me to invest my time in." The more I spoke the more I was slowly talking not only Joe but also myself out of ever pursuing anything with Billy. Joe squinted at me before throwing his hands up dramatically.

"You and Beck? When the fuck did this happen?"

"Last night. Ava threw me a party. It's a long story really but he's a sweet guy. A good guy and I'd be an idiot to pass that up because of some small chance that Billy _might_ reciprocate my feelings." I paused taking a deep breath and making sure to look Joe in the eye. "Look, I know you mean well Joey but just forget about it okay. Billy and I are too different. I'm not saying it's impossible but for right now I think it would be best if I just go with the flow." He ran his surely sticky fingers through his spiky locks before replying.

"Shit, alright. I'll butt out…for now." He finished with a smirk.

"Thank you." I suppose my reply was laced with a hint of sarcasm but I didn't care. I knew very well that he wasn't going to let the subject go that easily but I wasn't totally surprised. It was Joe after all. It was a known fact that he wasn't always the best at listening or following directions. I looked back up to his face to see yet another infamous Darley smirk.

"What?"

"Nice necklace…Doll face." He burst out in laughter and I simply thumped my head against the table. This was going to be more difficult that I'd thought.

**/ / / / /**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure you all noticed that this chapter wasn't as intense as the last two but I felt like Joe hasn't had enough face time and in my opinion he definitely deserves it. I also wanted to give some insight into why Billy is the way he is. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave reviews! I absolutely love them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**So, since you guys were super awesome and left around a million reviews since my last update, I decided to give you more! I'm going to be honest though, this chapter is short, the shortest one yet. However, I've already written the next chapter and I believe that it will make up for it! So don't get all disappointed, get stoked instead! :)**

"_And I'll sit in wonder__  
><em>_Of every love that could've been"_

_Death Cab for Cutie – The Sound of Settling_

**/ / / / /**

I'd spent the rest of my Saturday watching old movies with Joe who seemed to have reverted back to a kindergartener as he continued to tease me about his brother. My birthday evening was spent eating a delicious homemade dinner and cupcakes that Sarah had generously made for me as well as a few of the guys who were lucky enough to be off from work. Billy had been there as well but he only stayed long enough to eat dinner and a cupcake. During his time there, he'd barely looked in my direction and failed to speak even a word to me. It was strange but I suppose the other night was nothing more than a glitch in the grand scheme of things. Maybe he really didn't want anything to do with me, which was probably for the best. At least that's what I'd tried to convince myself repeatedly over the last 24 hours. Truth be told, I could feel myself getting more lost in him with each passing day.

After a boring Sunday of sitting on the couch, completing my reading assignment for Lit class and thinking of nothing but Billy, Monday morning was upon me and I found myself at school about 20 minutes earlier than usual. My feet lead my body in an almost zombie like fashion and before realization hit, I was sitting upon a stool in the music room staring at the grand piano. Even in its sleepy state my mind still knew exactly what I needed in that moment. Music had always been my remedy for as long as I could remember. Nothing was ever more successful in clearing g my mind that playing a song.

I blinked a few times and placed my thin fingers lightly upon the keys. As soon as my skin made contact with the smooth ivory it was as if it all flowed naturally. Playing the beginning of the tune on their own accord my fingers swept across the individual keys and I closed my eyes, letting the music envelop my thoughts. Before long I was singing, allowing the words to fill my brain as they pushed out all of the unpleasant thoughts that had irritated me incessantly.

_All of these ghost towns I keep travelling through__  
><em>_All of these traffic signs and lonesome bars blindsiding me and you__  
><em>_I swear I can be better__  
><em>_I could be more to you__  
><em>_But there are things that lie in my path__  
><em>_That I just had to do_

The more I sang the more I started to internally link the song with the current events in my life and it irritated me to no end. Instead I sang louder and with more emotion, hoping that my change in tone would distract me from my thoughts.

_If you've got visions of the past__  
><em>_Let them follow you down__  
><em>_Fore they'll come back to you some day__  
><em>_And I found myself attached to this railroad track__  
><em>_But I'll come back to you some day__  
><em>_To you__  
><em>_To you__  
><em>_To you__  
><em>_Some day_

I was barely a minute into the song when I heard the squeaking sound of the door as someone entered the room. I snapped my eyes open and jerked my fingers from the keys creating an awkwardly dissonant sound in the process. Spinning around on the bench I turned to see Beck standing in the doorway, looking dashing as always.

His navy colored jacket was unbuttoned, exposing his loosened striped tie and damp tucked in button down. Upon seeing the moisture spots on his shirt I glanced down to the bottoms of his khakis to see that they were wet as well. I pondered over the excessive amounts of precipitation in this city before my thoughts were interrupted by Beck's deep voice.

"That was beautiful Violet. I've never heard you sing before. Did you write that?" I peered up to his face to see a kind smile and curious blue eyes. I was sure that my face was blank. I could feel how relaxed my muscles were and I didn't feel as though I had enough energy to pretend otherwise.

"No. I don't write my own songs." Lies. I did write, often actually, but that was before I had been orphaned three months prior. Since then I'd been struggling profusely in the creativity department. I simply didn't feel like explaining it all to Beck. I trusted him but at seven in the morning I wasn't much for talking.

"It's by a duo of Swedish sisters; First Aid Kit…that's what they're called." I explained further. Unlike before though, this statement was entirely true.

"Well I liked it. Maybe we can trade playlists sometime." He suggested. When I didn't respond immediately his face fell and I instantly felt guilty. I did like Beck but I had an awful lot on my mind and unlike him I was not a morning person in the slightest.

"Sure, sounds good." I forced a smile for his benefit and that seemed to cheer him up profusely. He walked further into the room and pulled up a chair across from where I sat, the sound of the wooden legs scraping across the floor filling up the eerily silent space.

"So, I figured maybe we should talk." He started. Dammit, I guess I wouldn't get the quiet morning I was hoping for. He was right though, we did need to talk and it was as good a time as any. I glanced up at the clock to see that we had ten more minutes before I needed to make my way to my government class. I shook my head in agreement after seeing that he was expecting me to reply.

"So, Friday night was…amazing."He started as a grin stretched across his face, making its way up to his twinkling blue eyes. I smiled back, showing off my freshly brushed pearly whites. It was nearly impossible to resist the charm of Beck Alexander.

"Yes, it was." Despite everything that had happened between then and now I had to agree with him. Our moment on Friday night had been breathtaking. A slight blush seemed to form on his cheeks as I acknowledged how I shared his feelings. I noted how his scarlet tinted cheeks drastically paralleled the rest of his large masculine form, causing a giggle to erupt from between my lips. He was uncharacteristically giddy in that moment and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the fact that I was the reasoning behind it. Before moving to Boston members of the opposite sex rarely ever showed me any notice and it was nice to receive attention from someone so attractive.

"God, I've wanted to do that for so long." He admitted, scooting closer as the blush faded and his face took on a totally different more serious expression. When I didn't reply, he continued, moving forward even more.

"You're so beautiful and you're so different from all the other girls here Violet. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you." I froze and he leaned even closer. He was only a few inches from me now and I could easily spot the drops of moisture that had fallen upon his usually picture perfect hair. He leaned forward a bit more before coming to a halt, looking expectant. What did he want from me? Was it my turn to gush about why I liked him? Is this how these things worked? Truth be told I was very inexperienced in the art of courtship. In fact, before Billy and Beck I hadn't even been remotely interested in anyone in that way. I suppose you could say that my standards were a bit high but it worked for me, so far at least.

"Talk to me Vie. Am I the only one feeling this way?" I wish I knew what he was thinking or what the look on his face really meant but I wasn't a mind reader or a psychic. I was just me. I was the girl that Beck Alexander was currently confessing his deep romantic feelings to; the girl that many would later label as 'the luckiest girl in the world'. And believe me I was fully aware of how fortunate I was. However, truthfully, while I did like Beck…a lot, my feelings for Billy were still unresolved. Was it fair for me to submerse myself in this thing with Beck when I still had a bit of a crush on Billy? But would anything ever even come from these feelings I harbored for the eldest Darley boy?

While this inner conflict brewed inside of me I once again wished that I had the ability to read minds. It would make this whole ordeal so much simpler. I repressed the urge to sigh and finally decided which path to take. It was then that the words of Robert Frost crossed my mind._ "__Two roads diverged in a wood and I—I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."_ Proving how much of a ridiculous literature nerd I was, I recited the words in my head as I analyzed them, knowing that Billy Darley was no doubt the 'road less traveled' in this scenario. Letting the poetic words sink in I thought it over for a minute before I decided upon my final conclusion. _Fuck Robert Frost and his brain washing_.

I would be completely stupid to pass up a chance at being with Beck. He was the school's golden boy and he was exactly the type of guy my parents would have approved of. Never disrespectful or demanding, he always treated me well and I didn't have to worry about him having insane, borderline bipolar mood swings like Billy. He was normal and he was exactly the type of influence I needed in my very unstable life.

Unsure of exactly what to say to please him I did the first thing that came to mind. Closing the gap between us, I leaned forward, connecting our lips together for the second time. This time the kiss was slow, almost painfully so, but magnificent none the less. That was yet another thing he had going for him. While I didn't have any experiences to compare it to, in my personal opinion, he was a damn good kisser. I pulled away to gauge his reaction and giggled when he grabbed my cardigan, pulling me back in and placing a sweet and final peck on my lips.

Finally leaning back, I decided that it was probably time for me to speak up.

"I like you too." The words were simple but the effect they had on Beck was immediate and I was happy to see him smiling yet again.

"So what are we?" He asked finally. I wanted to roll my eyes but resisted, chalking my annoyance up to the pre-noon timing. In reality I knew it was because of my irritation with his need to label what we were, but labeling was the norm so I couldn't really blame him.

"Let's just say we're dating." I confirmed. "I just don't know if I want anything too serious just yet. We can work our way up to that." I justified my words and he seemed pleased.

"So we're exclusive but not official?"

"Exactly." I replied, laughing at his very high school way of clarifying things. Though Beck had a good year and a half on me I often felt older than him. Strangely enough I didn't mind though. His youthfulness was refreshing, especially after being surrounded by the gang all the time. He looked as though he were about to continue but we were interrupted by the sound of the first bell, warning us to find our way to first period. After gathering our things, Beck snatched up my books and walked me to class like the gentlemen I knew him to be. My stomach fluttered at the gesture but deep down I was still reeling from the decision I'd just made. Had I made the right choice?

**/ / / / /**

**I know, I know! Unless some of you are secret Beck fans, which I doubt, you're probably like "What the heck!" Don't worry though, your favorite characters will be back soon! I promise! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter at least a little bit. I thought that maybe it was about time to get to know a little bit more about Violet and to reinstate how naive and inexperienced she really is. Trust me, she's only going to get more confused, so keep in mind that it has a lot to do with her age and her cookie cutter background. Thanks so much for reading! Please review! I'll keep writing and hopefully I can update again soon!**

**Song included: **_First Aid Kit - Ghost Town_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm going to be honest. I didn't plan on posting this for a few more days or until I got a little more feedback. However, since I'll be busy this weekend and because I'm so flippin excited about this chapter I decided to go ahead and post it! I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy this chapter! (Or at least I hope you will.)**

_"Cause maybe you have noticed_  
><em> That I appreciate your company<em>  
><em> And every time you have to go<em>  
><em> I regret I didn't let you know<em>  
><em> I could love you"<em>

_First Aid Kit - Pervigilo_

**/ / / / /**

With Ava by my side, I attended Beck's hockey game that evening and cheered proudly as he scored the winning goal. During the game I told her of all the things she'd missed since I last saw her and she dished about her weekend as well. She was oddly unsurprised when I told her of the development in my relationship with Beck. After overdramatically feigning shock at my news and teasing me about being 'Mrs. Jockstrap', she went on to tell me, in great detail I might add, all about her 'mind blowing hookup' at my party, before promptly apologizing for ditching me. I mentioned that Billy had found me after she'd left but edited out most of the juicy details. I loved Ava but she had a big mouth. I only told her things like that if I wanted everyone to know, therefore, I rarely told her anything of great importance. Despite her inability to keep quiet, I was still grateful to have a female friend to confide in.

After that night, the week seemed to drone on in slow motion with loads of homework and a test in every class. According to Spencer, the week had also been really busy for the boys, which meant that he acted as my escort to and from school for the entire week, something that I was supremely thankful for. For one, I hadn't seen much of him since he and Sarah started dating and I welcomed the chance for some face time with my big bro. I also liked the fact that since Spence was the one driving me I didn't have to sit through any awkward car rides with the guys.

This also meant that I hadn't seen or heard from Billy since my birthday and I counted it as a small blessing. Things between Beck and I were moving along smoothly and I didn't need Billy to swoop in with his tattoos and bedroom eyes, which would surely turn my brain to mush. Unfortunately though, I hadn't seen much of Joey either but I suppose that was a small price to pay overall.

Before long, the hectic school week had come to a close and it was finally Friday night. On the way home from school that day, Spence had suggested that in celebration of surviving the previously awful week we go to the Four Roses. I was reluctant at first but surprisingly I didn't have any preexisting plans and despite the hefty chance of Billy being there, I decided that it would be nice to see the guys. They always knew how to cheer me up and that's exactly what I needed.

After killing a few hours and IQ points by watching Jersey Shore, I ate two not-so-healthy slices of pizza before deciding to get ready for the night. I took a quick shower before applying my 'night out' makeup and blow drying my hair straight. After I was through with the beginning of my trivial getting ready tasks, I promptly skipped across the hall to my room, fully prepared to scour through my closet for something to wear. Deciding upon a casual dress and cardigan combo I slipped on a pair of black lace up boots before making my way to my small closet. Snatching my black leather coat, a birthday gift from Spencer, from its hanger, I strutted into the living room to see the big bro himself lounging on the couch, presumably waiting for me.

**/ / / / /**

Arriving at the Four Roses, I noticed that the place hadn't changed at all in the month that I'd been absent. We walked in to find thick clouds of smoke combined with the stench of alcohol hanging in the air, and the majority of the gang seated at their usual table. Yes, nothing had changed. As we got closer my eyes instantly zeroed in on him on their own accord. There he was, seated at the head of the table with a shot of whiskey in his hand and a half naked woman on his lap. My stomach instantly dropped and a sickening feeling engulfed my body. Suddenly the dainty necklace I wore around my neck felt like it weighed twenty pounds. How could I have been so incredibly stupid?

Fearing the look of disgust that had surely crossed my face, I snatched my eyes away from his and instead focused in on sweet Joey who looked slightly tipsy but thrilled to see me nonetheless. Surging up from his chair, Joe greeted me with a suffocating bear hug, chattering on about how much he had missed me as he lifted me in the air. I smiled mostly against my will and cast my wide eyed gaze to Spencer, signaling that my air supply would soon be gone.

"Down Joe." Spence commanded with a laugh. Joe simply grinned in return and placed my feet back upon the sticky ground. I found an open seat next to Joe and offered a polite greeting to the guys at the table which I then noticed to be Bodie, Baggy, Spink and of course Billy, who I dared not look at. I couldn't. I knew that if I even so much as glanced his way I would have surely lost my carefully composed appearance. Dammit, why was I letting this get to me so much? Wasn't I happily paired off with a more than decent gentleman? I let my thoughts run amuck with all the reasons why I shouldn't feel the intense bout of jealousy that ran through my veins, but like always my head was not at all in tune with the rest of my body and the wrenching in my gut refused to cease. I no longer had any say in how I felt about him. This absurd crush would have to run its course and hopefully, in due time, I would get over the naive notion that Billy Darley was anything more than the heartless and deceitful gang lord that everyone warned me about.

The sound of chair legs scraping across the floor brought me out of my thoughts and I saw that Baggy and Spink were leaving. _Probably going to their corners to sell meth to hookers and pathetic addicts, _I thought to myself sardonically_. Damn, I need to get out of this bad mood and fast_. I was starting to sound like a grade-A bitch and I hadn't even been here for ten minutes. Mumbling their goodbyes the boys made their way to the exit, passing by a lovely Sarah on their way out. Approaching our table with a smile on her face Sarah greeted me and Joe with a single hug before sitting herself upon Spencer's lap and planting a quick kiss upon his cheek.

After witnessing what should have been a sweet and innocent gesture I felt the memory of that night exactly a week ago flood my mind. The night of my party when the disgraceful gang leader here tonight had been replaced with an open and kind hearted man. Where the fuck was he now? Snapping my eyes closed I forced them down to my lap before prying them open. It was then that I felt them. If those icy pools had been equipped with functioning lasers, the left side of my head would surely be melted into oblivion by now. A minute or so passed and I could still fill them on me, unmoving and unrelenting. How had no one noticed by this point? Looking up I glanced around to see that Bodie and Joe had relocated and were now playing what looked to be a fierce game of pool. Spencer and Sarah hadn't moved but I could see that their sheer obliviousness of the situation was merely a result of the angle in which their faces seemed to be glued together. _Gross._ Yes, I'd be the first to admit that they're a great couple but I didn't need this type of proof.

Then, without thinking I moved my eyes back to _him_, the man who haunted my dreams at night and my unconscious thoughts throughout the day. I'd only known him for three months but somehow he was the man who was capable of changing my mood in an instant. He was the one who made me wonder on a constant basis about how he had this impenetrable hold over me. As I looked into his cold and calculating irises I tried my hardest to put on a brave front. Fuck I would even be okay if I looked mad. Anger meant that I at least had some control over the situation. It meant that I wasn't just a helpless victim to his cruel mind games. However, despite my effort, the only thing that crossed my face what exactly how I was feeling. Instead of giving him a steel wall of rage and strength I gave him a polished glass window through which he could see exactly how pained I really was at that moment. Snatching my chocolate orbs back down to the table I closed my eyes again and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**/ / / / /**

Before long three hours had passed and I had barely uttered a word. Spencer questioned once if I was okay but I simply conjured up a make believe headache and waved it off. Oh, how I wished my acting had been so clever earlier during my staring contest with Billy Darley. For the past few hours I could feel him gazing in my direction periodically but I didn't even acknowledge his existence, casting quick glances only when I was absolutely sure he wasn't looking. The thin girl, who Billy called Naomi hadn't been very talkative either, merely giggling every few minutes while whispering what I guessed to be scandalous things against Billy's ear. I felt physically sick.

Over the hours everyone around me seemed to be getting more inebriated as well. The entire group became sloppier and more obnoxious by the minute aside from Billy, who had been nursing the same beer for the past hour and of course myself who refrained from drinking at all. After Joe lost the very first pool game, Bodie had quickly upped the ante and added rum into the mix, turning it into a full out drinking war between the two, who were now out to prove their masculinity to the entire bar. So far Spencer had only downed a couple of beers but Sarah, who apparently thought they were in some type of competition as well, had already severely out done herself and was now slurring and stumbling about.

As I watched her shatter the second glass in a row I looked down at my half empty glass of Pepsi, thankful that I was the only one who had taken the sober route. Scooping Sarah from her seat I heard Spencer sigh with irritation.

"Billy, you think you can drive Violet home?" _Fuck no! _Was he serious? I felt my mouth drop open in shock as I glanced to Billy and then back at my clearly oblivious brother. I was about to object but stopped short as I heard Billy's reply.

"Sure. I'll take care of her." Looking back to Billy I could see that a smirk had formed and in that moment I truly wished that I was even slightly capable of hating him. Why was he toying with me like this? It must have been obvious how I felt for him; I was like a fucking open book!

"Thanks man. I'll see you later Vie. Be safe alright." And then he was gone, out the door with his intoxicated girlfriend in his arms.

Turning to the asshole and his slut who occupied the head of the table I watched as she placed sloppy kisses along the tattoos on his neck. He didn't look away though. Instead the sick bastard kept his eyes glued to mine and smirked even more as he moved his hand from the neck of his empty beer and under the table to a place that I'm sure only about a million other men had been. For a second I doubted that his actions were true but my question was answered when I saw Naomi's mouth turn into a round O in what appeared to be the fakest pleasured face I had ever seen. Could they be any more obvious? Instinctively I bit into my lip to stop myself from saying the first thing that came to mind. Tasting the blood right away, I realized I'd unintentionally broken the skin. _Shit. It actually hurt._ I flinched and felt moisture tickle my eyes but I wasn't sure if it was as a result of the pain or the disgusting events that were taking place before my eyes. I didn't really care. I just knew that I couldn't be there anymore.

"I need some air." I mumbled, scooting back my chair and fleeing down a small dim lit hallway. Passing an old payphone as well as a storage closet and the ill kept bathrooms, I made my way out a back exit and into a small semi-enclosed alleyway. Sucking in a breath of fresh air, I relished in the chilly temperature as it washed across my skin. The bar had grown to a suffocating level of stuffiness over the past few minutes and the cold Boston winter was the perfect refresher.

Sighing I leaned against the brick wall to my right, before casting my gaze up to the sky above. Blank, dark skies stretched far and wide and I felt a sinking feeling at the thought. No stars. God, I missed those stars. Clasping my eyes shut, I wondered solemnly if this was how my life would always be, playing puppet under the reigns of Billy Darley in a dark, starless city that held no real future for me.

The sound of gravel shuffling alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone. Snapping my eyes back open in response, I took in my surroundings frantically. In this new panicked state of mind, I suddenly regretted my decision to come outside alone so late at night. Before I had any time to react I saw it, the dark figure as it lunged in my direction, effectively pinning me to the wall. I panicked, kicking roughly and trying to my hardest to scream but soon realized that my efforts were in vain as my attacker clasped his hand over my mouth. Indeed it was a man, that much I could tell simply from examining the immense size of his build. His face however was masked in the darkness that surrounded us both. Yes, it was incredibly stupid for me to be out here alone, I was positive of that now.

It could feel tears streaming freely down my face at this point but I didn't care. Using my one last defense mechanism I opened my jaw and sank my teeth into the palm of my attacker, causing him to jerk his hand back in response. Taking in a frenzied breath I was about to aim for the tender spot between his legs when suddenly he spoke, freezing me in my spot.

"Fuck Doll, you've got a bite on you." He chuckled that familiar deep laugh and I felt the panic fade. But the water works wouldn't stop. I was still crying, sobbing in fact, and I had no control over it now. I felt my body involuntarily shrinking to the ground in relief but he moved himself closer and grasped tightly to my hips in an effort to keep me upright.

"B-billy." I stuttered terribly but I still hadn't a care in the world. I was alive and no longer in immediate danger.

"Shhh…baby. You're okay. I didn't mean to scare you so fuckin' bad." I felt the trembling start to subside and noticed that I was leaning almost entirely into Billy. Placing my weight back on my own two feet, I stumbled slightly before stabilizing myself at last. Billy's hands still gripped onto my sides but I wasn't sure if I wanted them there anymore. Those hands, the ones that clutched my sides with such possessiveness were touching another young woman only minutes before. Disgust washed over me and I stopped myself from severely overreacting

Pushing at his chest and arms as though his hands were laced with acid I successfully removed his touch from my body before backing into the wall even further in an attempt to create as much distance as possible.

"Don't call me that." I whispered weakly. His new pet name hadn't slipped past my notice and I wasn't very fond of it, not in that moment anyways.

"What the fucks wrong with you? It's just me."

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you just tell me it was you?" I was rambling on, nervous about being alone with him for the first time in a week. He made me weak but I was angry at him now and the last thing I wanted was for my ludicrous feelings to get in the way. He deserved my anger after how he'd been treating me and I wasn't going to back down so easily this time, or at least I hoped that I wouldn't.

"I figured I should show you why we're all so protective of you. This city ain't safe for a pretty little thing like you, especially at night. You should know better than to be out here on your own Vie." His voice was condescending and I gritted my teeth together at the tone.

"I know that now, alright. I just…I couldn't stand it in there anymore." As soon as the haughty smirk arose on his face, I knew that I had said too much.

"If I didn't know any better Doll face, I'd think that maybe you were a little jealous." Although I was aware of the darkness shielding my eyes, it didn't stop me from rolling them in response. Yes, I was jealous. His guess had been unsurprisingly accurate but there was no way that I'd admit to it that easily.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Billy." It escaped as nothing more than a whisper, my breathe blowing out in a puff of cold smoke.

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm talking about." He laughed from deep in his chest and took half a step forward, his body brushing against mine. No, I wouldn't be intimidated that easily.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Now that part I can't quite figure out. Word on the street is that you and that tall fuck are an item now. "

"His name is Beck! You know that Billy, don't act stupid." Where had that come from? I was never the type of girl that you'd describe as feisty, far from it actually, but I suppose it took his insulting Beck to bring it out of me. I looked up to try and catch a glance at his face but stopped as I realized how incredibly close he'd gotten. Breathing in the stench of alcohol on his breathe I realized that maybe he had had a few more drinks than I'd thought. I highly doubt that Billy Darley, of all people, would be a happy drunk so maybe holding my tongue would be for the best from then on.

"Yes. We're dating." I clarified finally, realizing that it would be easier to just confess the truth rather than trying to play coy.

"Well isn't that fucking darling." I could hear the agitated sigh escape his mouth and see the silhouette of his hand as it ran over his head, a sure sign that he was thinking long and hard about something.

"What's your problem Billy?"

"I don't like it." He murmured after a second as he turned his face to mine, the glow of the moon casting light into his clearly conflicted eyes. "I told you I didn't like it that night."

"What did you expect me to do? Forget that it happened? Forget how I felt about him?"

"No…I just thought that maybe I could have changed your mind." I could tell that he was trying to suppress his anger and dammit, I could feel my insides melting with every word. He was back, the man that I cared for, but that didn't excuse his previous actions.

"He's a good guy and he treats me well. I'd be stupid to pass that up." I spit out the words I'd recited to myself so many times over the past week, much like a robot would read off data. What was he expecting me to say? No matter how I felt about Billy the truth was that nothing good could ever come of it.

"Well, if you like him so fuckin' much what's the problem Violet? If he's so amazing then what's with these looks you've been giving me all night?" My slightly scuffed boots were looking rather interesting by that point. Those glowing blue orbs of intensity were too much to bear but I guess he didn't quite understand the effect he had on me. Much like the week before I felt his hand grip my small face and the next thing I knew his eyes were glued to mine yet again. "I'm not fuckin' blind baby and neither are you. Let's stop all this pretending."

"Billy, don't." I could barely say the words. I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to but overall it was for the best or at least that's what my sensible side was telling me.

"What the fuck do you mean don't?" His deep voice was suddenly raised and his body was now tight against mine, his hands gripping the spot below my hips. "I'm not alone in this Vie. I haven't been imagining these past few months. Just say it. Stop over thinking every little thing .For once just say what you're feeling!"

"It's not that easy."

"The fuck it's not! Look at me Vie!" Placing his large hands on either side of my face he pulled me forward to the point where our noses were nearly touching. "Do I look like the type of guy to talk about my feelings and shit? Do you not see what you're doing to me?" He clenched his eyes closed and leaned closer, dipping his face into the tender spot between my neck and face. Grazing his nose and lips against my neck I could feel his warm and rapid breathing on my skin, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Frozen solid, I knew that my limit was fast approaching. I wouldn't be able to resist him much longer.

"You're so damn beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" As he spoke I could feel his right hand running down my side with clear intent to roam elsewhere. Slipping his hand past the hem of my dress I felt the rough skin of his palm as it moved from the outside of my leg inward to the soft skin on my thigh. I gasped at the contact and the noise made me realize that I had yet to voice an answer to his question.

"No." I breathed out the word and I wasn't sure whether I was answering or protesting to his actions. After placing small kisses upon my neck he made his way up to my ear, biting down on the fresh skin causing a whimper to sound from between my parted lips. In response to the sounds escaping my mouth, Billy growled lowly in a clearly domineering way. He must have enjoyed my unconscious reactions to him..

Everything that he was doing and everything that he had said had all molded together into a type of glue that I couldn't get out of. I couldn't stop him now. My brain was no longer in physical control of my trembling body. Physically, I knew that I wanted it. I had never wanted a man in that way before I met Billy and I wasn't sure if I'd ever meet another who would affect me the way he did. All of that considered, my mind was still screaming at me to stop his wandering hands. I was committed to Beck. We might not be 'official' as he had so innocently put it but I was determined to be monogamous. I wasn't that slutty girl that you heard filthy rumors about in school and I certainly wasn't the type of girl to let a gang leader fuck her against a wall in a dark Boston alley. But no, even as the thoughts crossed my mind, my body refused to let him go just yet.

I was just about to give up completely, knowing that I no longer had the strength to object when a single moment ripped me out of the lustful haze. In one movement, Billy moved himself forward, grinding the colossal lump in the front of his jeans against my stomach while his brave right hand slid even further up my leg, stopping short as he reached the material of my panties. Despite the euphoric feeling that shot through my body at the intimate contact or the way my eyes unconsciously rolled back in my head, in that instant I somehow formed the words that I knew needed to be voiced.

"Billy, stop." The words were nothing more than a whisper but by the way his body suddenly went rigid I could tell that he heard me. His hand hadn't so much as budged though and I began to panic at the awful though that crossed my mind. Yes, Billy could very well be a monster at times but what all was he capable of? Despite my fancy for the man I didn't trust him any farther than I could throw him, which unsurprisingly was not at all.

Grabbing his wrist, I removed the hand from its invasive position before promptly dropping it, instead placing my hands on his broad chest. Pushing lightly against his wall of a body I created a few feet of distance between us before I spoke again.

"I can't Billy." My voice was firmer this time around and I internally praised myself for taking control of the situation.

"Why the hell not?" He spoke in a gruff and angry tone but under the dim moonlight I could see the hint of pain etched across his face.

"If we did this tonight….I –I would hate myself." I heard my voice crack as I stuttered through the sentence. I knew the statement itself would be quick to offend him but it needed to be said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Violet?" He was backing away further and furiously running his hands over his scalp.

"I'm exclusively seeing Beck. Exclusive as in this can't happen! He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment and I'm not this kind of person!"

"Don't even try to pull that shit with me Vie! You're using your little trust fund boy toy as an excuse and you know it!" He was yelling, angrily pointing his finger in my direction.

"Fine, if that's what you really think. How about this then? Billy, less than twenty minutes ago you were finger fucking that slut under the table in some perverse scheme to make me jealous. Forgive me for saying this, but frankly I feel like I deserve a little bit better than this." His face contorted at my words and I suddenly realized that I'd never cussed in from of him before but I no longer cared what he thought of me. I was beyond caring and instead I was now situated in some odd state of rage. In all honesty I hadn't been all that angry before but as soon as I spoke the words aloud it seemed to stoke the fire. In that moment my main goal was to hurt him the way he'd hurt me. When he failed to speak up after nearly a minute I continued my rant.

"I don't know what you want from me Billy but if tonight is any indication I don't think I want any part of this. Despite what you obviously believe, I have some dignity and self respect and I deserve more than these games you're playing. I deserve to be more than just a place to put your dick for the night." I intended to continue but my momentum was stopped short as Billy's fuming tone cut me off.

"How the fuck can you think that Violet?" He moved closer but stopped short at the sight of my unconscious flinch.

"You've never told me otherwise." Somehow he always knew what to say and at the sound of his response I found my anger beginning to fade. Despite that fact that he deserved every insult I directed his way, I hated being angry and I certainly couldn't stay mad at him. His hold on me was stronger than I'd thought.

"What do you want from me?" He was scooting closer now, his voice dangerously low. Suddenly, my breath became stuck in my throat while my heart skipped what should have been a lethal amount of beats. As the cold smoke fell from my lips I instantly became hyperaware of how cold it was. I felt myself shiver before speaking up.

"I-I don't know. I just know that right now I can't trust you Billy and I honestly don't know how to fix that. It's not something that I give to just anyone. You want the truth from me? Yes, I feel more for you than I should. My whole life I've been taught to avoid men like you but for some reason I can't seem to stay away. I'm sure I've been painfully obvious about it, as you so graciously pointed out earlier. However, despite my _physical_ attraction to you, the reality of the situation is that until I trust you nothing will ever come of this….this _thing_." I assumed that the truth would be hard to pry from my lips but it proved to be easier than I'd thought, flowing with a strength and clarity that I hadn't realized I was capable of in that moment.

This time, I was the one to take a step forward before placing a dainty hand upon his chest. Although what I had just said might have made the situation seem impossible, I wanted to leave him with at least a hint of hope. "Billy, despite what everyone thinks of you…despite this tough as nails exterior..." I trailed off running a light hand across his cheek, skimming over a beautiful scar in the process. "I know that you're a good man. I've seen that man…I care about that man. I care about you Billy. I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

Calmly leaning his face into my palm, he clenched his eyelids closed and grabbed the back of my hand. We stood there for what felt like hours, him relishing in my gentle touch and me watching the layers begin to peel off. Telling him the truth had felt incredibly freeing but it also made me feel even more vulnerable than I had before.

"You're hand is freezing baby." His voice was soft and I turned my eyes to see him looking at me in that way that I could never get enough of. Before I could really cherish the moment, his eyes flicked off to the side, staring at nothing in particular, his thoughts probably getting the best of him as they often seemed to do.

"I should take you home." It was the final word and I knew it. This topic was probably done for the night and from the stony look on his face I could see that the wall was securely back in its place. Sighing, I nodded in complacent agreement before trailing after him toward the car. I didn't really know anything anymore. I was no longer sure of how I truly felt or whether I had made the right decision in saying yes to Beck or in telling Billy the truth. Tonight had changed everything and the only thing I knew for sure was that car ride home was sure to be an awkward one.

**/ / / / /**

**Oh man! Pretty intense stuff. (At least thats what I was aiming for.) As promised this chapter had a lot more Billy and it was the longest chapter I've posted to date! Did that makeup for the Beck chapter? I hope so, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I'd appreciate if you continued to do so!**

**I'd also like to note that I've been using First Aid Kit lyrics a lot. Sorry that I havent used a larger variety of musical artists but as I said, I want to use songs from my own personal library and they're probably my favorite band/artist at the moment. I'll probably have a lot of repeats of the same music groups or artists...I just pick what fits best and what speaks to me the most while I'm writing each chapter.**

**Okay, sorry for that rant and have a lovely day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Hey guys! So I realize I haven't posted in a little while but I've been super busy and I've barely had time to write. However, I saw all of your awesome reviews and decided that it would be mean to keep you waiting. So, here it is! Chapter 9!**

**Sidenote: I'd like to recognise Miyuh, who helped me to fix a previous issue I had in this chapter! Thank you! (You're awesome!)**

"_So what was I supposed to do?_

_Just keep on trying through sleepless nights?_

_Fuck am I supposed to choose?"_

_Bad Books – I Begged You Everything_

**/ / / / /**

As soon as the car took off from the bar I knew that I had been right about how incredibly awkward the ride home would be. However, instead of a tense silence filling the small space, our time in the car felt much more like an interrogation room than anything else. We had just peeled out of the parking lot of the Four Roses when Billy asked his first question, officially striking down all of my ideas that our previous conversation in the alleyway was over.

"So you and this Brett…you're serious?"

"It's Beck," I corrected. Billy might appear to be nothing more than a tattooed, drug selling gunman but I knew for a fact that he was by no means stupid.

"Fine, if that's what you want to call him. You didn't answer me." He was trying to keep the tone light and I was tremendously grateful for it.

"I don't know. I think he might be under the impression that we are but I'd prefer to take it slow…whatever _it_ is."

"He's your first boyfriend or whatever?" Lighting up a cigarette and cracking the window, he didn't even look at me when he asked the question. In fact it sounded more like a statement than an inquiry.

"Yes." I sounded meek but who could blame me at this point. I was beyond trying to act like anything other than myself. If Billy wanted to make something more of all this then he might as well get to know the real me.

"Yeah I figured." He chuckled and sucked in a breath of carcinogens and tobacco. "Sometimes I forget."

"Forget what?" I questioned, scrunching my brow in confusion before turning to look at him. Despite how unorthodox the situation seemed to be, there was no doubt that he was the most attractive man I'd ever seen. Even then, with that smirk on his face and a cancer stick hanging from his mouth. Growing up I'd always looked down on those that smoked and even remembered lecturing Spencer about his 'disgusting habit' at one point but when Billy did it, it was probably the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"You're only 17 Violet. You're not even a senior in high school yet. It's just so fuckin' easy to forget." Once again he sounded conflicted and I was beginning to feel tired of trying to read him. He was always so hot and cold with me and it was exhausting.

"You make it sound like my youth is a bad thing." In response to my words, a humorless laugh escaped his mouth and he pulled the cigarette from between his lips.

"I don't know. You sure as hell don't act 17 though."

"Then what's the problem?" I still didn't quite understand the point of the conversation. What was he trying to say? Was he suddenly gaining some sort of conscience regarding our age difference?

"I'm 10 years older than you Vie. I guess I just don't know where the fuck my boundaries are anymore."

"I'm not sure I understand." In fact I was certainly beginning to understand. This law breaking, drug dealer was uncomfortable with the age difference all of a sudden.

"Just forget it. I don't even know what the fuck I'm getting at."He sighed heavily before taking a long drag from his cigarette, a look of stress on his usually smirking mug. Just then we pulled up to the apartment complex and not a minute too soon. Things with Billy didn't need to get even more complicated than they already were. Unbuckling my seat belt I quickly thanked Billy for the lift and jumped from the car, not giving him even a spare second to respond. Shutting the door in one swift push, I made my way around the Mustang and headed toward the steps, when suddenly Billy's bellowing voice caught my attention. Spinning around I looked to see the driver's side window rolled down and Billy's face holding the most intense expression I had ever seen. This couldn't be good.

"Break it off with him Violet." His tone was hard with an edge of finality to it. There was no doubt that he expected me to follow his orders.

"Billy…" I trailed off, not having even the slightest clue as to how I should respond. What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't very well just break up with Beck without a reasonable excuse. While on the other hand, it didn't seem that Billy was giving me much of a choice. Suddenly I realized that I was that person stuck between a jealous gang lordand a hard place.

"Just do it Doll." With that he rolled his window back up and speedily peeled out of the parking lot, probably waking up everyone in the building in the process. I didn't head back upstairs immediately though. Instead I stood in the midst of the parking lot, so still that I probably could have given a statue a run for his money. What was I supposed to do? This was not the type of choice a 17 year old girl should be making. I should have been busy deciding what nail polish looked best with my skin tone or what dress I'd be wearing to the prom, which was only a few months away. However, neither of those things were on my mind. Instead I stood there in the shadowy and eerily quiet parking lot, feeling the beginning wave of snowflakes falling upon my goose-bumped skin while I thought of what to do next. Should I hurt the sweetest guy in Boston at the command of my Brother's boss or should I ignore Billy's words and risk facing his wrath yet again?

A shiver ran over my body and I decided that going inside and getting warm was the best choice to make in the moment and although sleep would probably be nearly impossible after the night I'd had, it was what I wanted more than anything else. Sucking in one last frosty breath of air I turned on my heel and headed upstairs, fully prepared to fight my hyperactive mind in exchange for a little shut eye.

**/ / / / /**

I awoke before noon the next morning and knew that I'd probably only managed to get around four hours of sleep in total. Releasing an aggravated sigh, I swung my bare legs over the edge of the bed and prepared myself for the day ahead.

Only two hours later I sat on the couch, freshly showered and waiting for Joe and Ava to arrive. I had invited them both over the day before for a movie marathon, an event that, oddly enough, had never happened before with both of them present. Yes, they had met in passing a few times but both of my closest friends hadn't actually gotten to know one another very well and I figured it was about time for that to change. In addition, I had to admit that the match maker side of me saw the ridiculous compatibility between the two and I thought that a lazy day of movies would be the perfect excuse to get them in the same place for longer than five minutes.

I was in the midst of a hilarious That 70's Show episode when Spencer strode through the door, looking tired but relieved to be home.

"Hey Spence, how was your night with little miss stumbles a lot?" I smiled at my own attempt at a joke and watched as he rolled his eyes before plopping down next to me on the sofa.

"You're so fuckin' funny." He replied sarcastically while trying to grab the blanket I had covering my legs. Snatching it back from his grip, I stuck my tongue out at him before turning my attention back to the TV.

"Thanks a lot for leaving me with Billy, by the way." I murmured, casting him a side long glance.

"What? I thought you two liked each other alright. What happened?" He too was staring at the TV now, appearing only somewhat interested in my complaint. I knew very well how stupid I would have to be to tell Spence about the real details of my situation with Billy so I went with the most basic answer possible.

"You know him. He was just being Billy."

"You want me to talk to him?" He questioned, turning to me for a second before the television snatched his eyes away once again.

"Nah, I handled it." Standing from the couch, I let the blanket fall and made my way into the kitchen before grabbing a cold coke from the skimpily stocked fridge. Walking back into the living room I didn't miss the over protective brother look that passed across Spencer's face and I chewed upon my lip, waiting silently for what I knew he was about to say.

"Joe and Ava are coming over right?" He questioned as I sat back in my spot, coke in hand.

"Yeah, any time now."

"You gonna put some clothes on before they get here?" And there it was. The statement I knew was coming.

"I'm fully clothed Spencer." It was true. I hadn't put much thought in to how I looked when I got ready but I wasn't scantily dressed by any means. Pulling my now dry hair back into a casual pony-tail, I turned to my brother who was still looking at me, waiting for a different answer I suppose.

"You're wearing your underwear!" He replied, pointing to my tight black shorts.

"They're bike shorts Spencer. If these were my underwear I'd probably be a virgin until the day I die."

"Well, then by all means wear those as your underwear. It would help me sleep a little bit better at night." He began to laugh and I swatted him lightly on the arm before pulling the blanket back over my bare legs. Even with the heat turned up it was still a bit chilly in our closet of an apartment.

Pushing up the sleeves of my cozy gray sweatshirt I leaned back getting situated on the couch, when suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door. _Dammit, I just got comfortable_. I stood up first and Spencer was soon to follow but he quickly headed in the direction of the bathroom instead.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. I have to work in a few hours. I'm working all night too so don't wait up and don't open the door to strangers." Nodding my head in understanding, I headed to the door where the incessant banging continued. I quickly unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal both Ava and Joe each looking way under the weather with dark bags under their eyes and slouching postures. If I weren't so worried it would have been a comical sight, in fact it still was.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you two? You both look equally shitty." I moved out of the way and they both entered the threshold before answering my question in frightening unity.

"Hangover." I laughed but made sure to keep my volume down, trying to be considerate. Trudging to the living room Joe dropped down into his usual seat on the Lazy boy and Ava took over Spencer's spot on the couch.

"I'm guessing you lost at pool Joey?" When he shot a menacing look my way I realized that I must have been right.

After retrieving them both a glass of water and some aspirin I popped in the movie 'the Hangover'. While we had previously been planning to watch an old black and white movie, I found great satisfaction in making them watch this instead and I was sure that the humor would cheer them both up. Just as the movie was beginning I found myself laughing internally at the situation. I had been planning to set them up, knowing how much they had in common with one another and they both show up with miserable hangovers, proving once again how alike they really were.

We were about half way into the movie when my phone vibrated for the first time. Picking it up from my lap I saw a rather adorable snapshot of Beck plastered across the screen. He was calling and I had absolutely no plans to answer. He'd sent me a text earlier that morning about hanging out but I mentioned that I already had plans, keeping my response as vague as possible. I hadn't been lying, this fact proved by the two drunkards laughing on either side of me, but in all honesty I knew that if I told him he'd probably want to join in as well and I had every intention of avoiding him until Monday at the earliest. After the night before, I was no longer sure about the decision I'd made to date the tall athlete and after Billy's request I was even more confused. The situation was incredibly complicated and so far all I'd done was avoid thinking about it. I'd decided not to make a decision until it was absolutely necessary. While my plan seemed ridiculously naïve I was fresh out of any other ideas and completely unwilling to mention it to anyone else. Clicking the ignore button I promptly turned my phone off, knowing full and well that he would call again.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around Spencer had left for work, the movie watching had come to a standstill, dinner had been made and promptly eaten and Ava and Joe were shamelessly flirting right in front of me. Smiling at my rather successful matchmaking, I continued to wash the last dish before drying it off and placing it back in the cabinet. As I made my way to the table where Ava and Joe were sitting they began to stand.

"I've got to head out. Billy has me working tonight," announced Joe as we all edged toward the entryway.

"Me too, I've got…stuff to do," followed Ava, with a rather unconvincing excuse. She was a terrible liar.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Trying to hold in my laughter I waved to them as they made their way out before closing the heavy door behind them, making sure to lock it back. Despite their paper-thin excuses, I knew very well that they really just wanted some time alone with one another and while the idea was a bit strange I knew that it wouldn't take too long to get used to. They were both equally awesome people and I knew that it was a match made in heaven.

**/ / / / /**

An hour or so later, as I cleaned up some spilled popcorn from the living room floor, I heard yet another knock on the door. Walking to the entrance and wondering to myself who it could be, I placed my eye to the peephole. Standing in front of my door stood the young man who I'd been ignoring for the better part of the day. To say I was surprised would be a gross understatement. Yes, he had visited my apartment once over the past week so I was a bit taken aback by the fact that he remembered the location but I was more shocked to find him at my door at all. I must have stood there for nearly a minute and he seemed to be frustrated. Knocking on the door once again I could hear his deep voice from the other side.

"Open up Violet. It's me!" Dammit. I guess my plan was foiled. How the hell was I going to get out of this mess with my happiness intact? I didn't have even the slightest of clues.

Opening the door, I was met with a frazzled looking Beck. I opened my mouth to voice a greeting but quickly shut it back. I had absolutely no idea what to say. Instead I simply moved aside, motioning for him to enter.

"You haven't answered any of my calls." He spoke softly and I could hear discontent seeping into his tone. Before answering I decided to buy myself some time, closing the door back as slowly as possible. Taking the time to think everything through, I decided against locking it back. I was fairly certain that this conversation wouldn't end on the best of notes and I thought it best to avoid the surely awkward moment where Beck had to unlock the door before storming out.

"My…my phone it died." The excuse left my mouth in a stuttered whisper. I had never liked confrontations and my lying skills were lackluster at best. We were still standing by the door way, a few feet away from one another, his eyes peering down into mine. It seemed like he was trying to read my expression for clues as to what I was thinking, something I often did and quickly recognized from him.

"You're avoiding me." Scrunching his eyebrows together he wiped the palm of his large hand across his forehead as if to physically clear his mind of his troubles. It didn't seem to work though. As soon as his hand dropped the same unhappy expression still lay in its place.

"I'm sorry Beck. I don't know what to say." It was the truth. Maybe being honest about the whole situation was the best option, although I highly doubted that to be the case.

"So you really have been ignoring me. I thought I was overreacting. God, Violet! Well…what is it? What the hell changed between Friday and now?" As soon as the loaded question escaped his gorgeous lips my mind went blank and I was at a complete loss for words. What was I supposed to say to that? How could I possibly explain my feelings for a gang lord to the honor roll, all-star hockey player who'd been nothing but nice to me? Just as I was about to open my mouth and attempt to formulate some type of answer the front door opened, taking me by surprise.

Turning to the entrance of the apartment I felt my eyes grow wide and my mouth drop open at the sight of our surprise guest. There he was, in all his leather clad glory, the answer to Beck's impossible question. All of a sudden a thick uncomfortable tension filled the room and as my eyes flipped between my tall high school friend and the man who ruled Boston, I suddenly felt my stomach drop. _Shit_. _I should have locked the fucking door._

**/ / / / /**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm still not finished with the next installment and I usually like to stay at least a chapter ahead. Therefore, it might be a while before I can post again. Maybe next week some time...I'm not sure. I'd also like to add that I'm starting school soon, so I proabably won't be updating quite as often. As a lot of you probably know, college is hard. It literally sucks up all of my free time. I don't want to just leave you all hanging though, so I will do my best to update as often as possible! **

**Anywho! I hope you all liked this chapter and I'd love to read your reviews...so maybe you should be sweet and leave me some. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Okay so I heres the 10th chapter and the remedy for that cliffhanger I left you with last time! Enjoy!**

"_And I went to hell and back for half an hour__  
><em>_And started a staring contest with your man"_

_Right Away, Great Captain! – I Was a Cage_

**/ / / / /  
><strong>

Standing there in between the two men that I couldn't choose between, I wished, more than anything, to be somewhere else. Unfortunately, this situation could only end in one way and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't like the outcome. After about five minutes of watching Beck and Billy's eyes locked together in the most intense staring war I had ever witnessed, I decided that maybe it was time for me to speak up before any punches were thrown or guns were fired.

"Billy…what are you doing here? Spencer's at work, you know that." Suddenly his blue eyes ripped away from Beck's and stared angrily at me, as if he hadn't even noticed my presence before then. Speaking up might have been a massive mistake.

"I'm not here to see Spence." His voice was deep and gruff and it promptly sent an earthquake sized shiver crawling down my spine.

"Then what are you doing here?" I continued sneaking a quick glance at Beck before I spoke only to see a suspicious glint in those azure eyes of his.

"What am _I _doing here? Don't act dim Violet. You know what the fuck I'm doing here! Why is this asshole here?" Redirecting my eyes to gaze upon Beck once more, I noticed that his face had taken on a whole new form of anger that I hadn't witnessed on him before.

"Billy. Stop it."I tried to make myself seem calm but I was anything but. How had I let everything get this far?

"Violet, what is he talking about?" It was Beck that spoke that time and his voice matched perfectly with the unhappy look on his face. He seemed hurt and I screamed at myself internally for not handling the situation sooner and in a more appropriate manner. I hated to hurt people and knew that that's exactly where this little conversation was heading.

"Billy, you need to leave." I spoke quietly and I could feel my breathing quicken at an alarming rate. My attempts at disarming the situation seemed to be failing and I knew that I needed to prepare for what was next.

"I'm not leaving Violet. You know what I said last night. I wasn't asking you to do it. It wasn't a fucking question!" He was practically yelling now as he took a step closer and I watched as Beck also inched closer to me, taking on an almost protective stance.

"Don't talk to her like that." His voice was just as booming as Billy's but with a hint of uncertainty. I could tell that his trust for me was slipping and I hated the thought. In response, Billy simply laughed dryly at Beck's attempt to be defensive of me and leaned against the wall.

"You can shut the fuck up now pretty boy. I can tell by your pathetic hero act right now that you don't have any idea." He ground out the words in a dark and threatening way, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Stop it!" I screamed, trying to make Billy realize that if he continued he wouldn't only be hurting Beck.

"You're girl isn't really yours at all. Aint that right Doll face?" Beck turned to me then, a pained expression stretching across his beautiful face.

"What is he talking about Violet?"

"I-I can explain Beck….it's not what you think." I spoke quickly, my words running together in an almost desperate plea. Billy had never looked as unattractive as he did in that moment.

"Him? He's the reason that you've been ignoring me? Violet what….what the hell happened? This isn't like you." Tears sprang to my eyes then and I realized how right he was. This wasn't like the girl who had arrived those few months ago. I had changed and I wasn't sure if it was for the worse. I did, however, know for a fact that Billy had something to do with it.

"I'm just confused Beck! I really do like you. I just…I don't know!" I was moving closer to him, trying to physically touch him. I needed some kind of comfort, some kind of proof that he didn't hate me.

"He's in a gang Violet! Fuck, he's the leader of the gang! What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" His eyebrows were scrunched together and I could feel the first wave of tears slipping past the rims of my eyes before trickling down my cheeks.

"I don't know." I whispered in return. Pulling out of my grasp Beck backed away from me before scooting closer to the entryway.

"I need some time to think. " That one simple sentence was all that left his mouth before he made his way toward the door. Seeing Billy still leaning against the wall next to the exit, Beck shot me one last conflicted glance before walking out and practically slamming the door closed. I flinched at the harsh sound before the silence overtook the room once more. It was then that I registered the sounds of sniffling and gasps of air that could only be coming from me. I stared at the floor, a list of emotions surging through my body. Suddenly the sound of Billy's thick boots thumping across the floor brought me back to attention. Looking up I watched as he strode towards me, his face blank.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" My voice cracked as I tried to yell forcefully but my weak attempt must have worked by the way he froze in his spot.

"Why did you do that?" My tone was softer this time and I felt my shoulders slump at the question. I felt utterly defeated and I wished desperately for some time alone to wallow in the terrible thoughts in my busy brain.

"I meant what I said Vie. I don't want you with him." His voice was gruff and his face lacked any emotion but he didn't dare move any closer. He wasn't repentant for his actions whatsoever.

"Obviously! You've made your distaste for my relationship pretty damn clear over the past few days. But what the fuck made you think you have the right to do what you just did?" My anger seeped into my tone and I watched as his jaw clinched. I suppose he wasn't used to females, or even men, talking to him like that but I was past the point of caring. He unhinged his feet from the floor and took a step closer before responding, causing my small feet to step back in careful retreat. I had no intention of being backed into a corner again.

"Don't test my patience Violet. I was only trying to help you out."

"Help me? Oh that's rich. That's how you're justifying it?" I was practically seething at this point. That man had so much fucking nerve and he knew exactly how to get under my skin.

"From what it looked like to me, you were too chicken shit to break the news to him. So I thought maybe I'd be a gentleman and lend a helping hand." A smirk grew on his face and I felt the intense urge to grab the closest heavy object and beat him until the idea of smirking seemed like something preposterous.

"I hadn't even gotten the chance to say anything to him Billy. He had only been here for two minutes. You could have at least given me the chance to break the news to him lightly and on my own terms. For fuck's sake, it hasn't even been 24 hours since you barked your orders!" I took a moment to catch my breath and judged that he wasn't about to respond so I simply continued on with my rant. "To be honest, I don't even know how you think you can get away with commanding me like that! You're not my keeper Billy and I'm not your employee! I can do whatever the hell I want to do with my life!" My voice sounded venomous even to my own ears and I took another step back, expecting his impending explosion.

"I'm not your fucking keeper? How do you see that?" He wasn't as angry as I had assumed he'd be. In fact, he seemed eerily calm and I suddenly wondered if angry Billy was better that the emotionless rock before me.

"I've known you for a whole of three and a half months and you seem to think you have control over my decisions. I might have these foolish feelings for you, but that doesn't make me you're puppet Billy."

"You're not my puppet Violet! I fucking know that alright!" He was getting aggravated, as if he were trying to explain something complex to a small child who just didn't understand.

"Then what am I to you Billy? I can't go any further with this until you can answer that. So far you've been nothing but vague and all of these games are wearing me out. I just….I need to know. What am I to you?" The voice that arose from my throat sounded more like a mouse than me. I trained my eyes on his form, my chocolate orbs pleading for him to explain. Running his large mitt over the top of his shaven scalp I heard him grumble something to himself that I couldn't decipher.

"Am I nothing more than a quick lay? Am I some sort of virgin trophy to you? Maybe I'm just a means of entertainment. God, I have so many more scenarios. Do you wish for me to continue? Just tell me Billy. Answer me, dammit!" My words ran together in a jumbled mess of syllables. A few random tears ran freely down my face and a part of me felt ashamed that I let him have this kind of control over me, that I let a man I barely know effect me in so many ways.

"You're my girl." I froze, my mouth dropping open in wonder. Did he really just say that? At the recognition of his words an army of emotions swelled inside of me. Part of me, the 17 year old part, jumped for joy at the fact that he felt the same way for me that I did for him. While the other part of my subconscious cried out that giving in this easily was a mistake. He lied for a living and how was I to believe that he wanted anything more from me than my body.

"What does that even mean?" I wouldn't call it a whisper more like words travelling almost like a ghost over the air particles in the room, but somehow he heard me and I was quite thankful that I wouldn't have to repeat myself. My stuffy nose and tear stained face were already unattractive enough. I didn't need to add bumbling idiot to the list, although I might have already accomplished that with my previous accusatory rant.

"It means I like you." I felt my eyebrows rise in disbelief and I suddenly found myself turning around and finding a seat upon the couch. I could no longer hold up my body weight…it was all too much. I looked to the floor and must have stared at the worn wooden boards for a few minutes before I felt the cushion beside me sag, signaling that I wasn't the shabby sofa's only occupant. I could feel his arm mold around my back, tugging my body against his side in an embrace. Billy Darley was hugging me and I no longer had the strength, or the willpower to object.

"You didn't have to be so harsh with him Billy." It was then that I directed my eyes to the man beside me. His facial expression had taken on a whole new form and I knew that I was once again in the presence of the wonderful side of Billy Darley. "He's my friend and he's a nice person." I was speaking softly, letting myself fall in to the intimate setting. I knew that I should still be mad at him. He had, after all, been a huge asshole only five minutes prior but I simply didn't have the energy or the resolve to continue fighting when I knew it was a losing battle. While I might dislike some of the things he said or did I would never be able to stay angry and I would certainly never be able to stay away. Billy Darley was a magnet of a man and my bones were apparently made of metal.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you baby. I know he's your friend but I can't be sorry for scaring him off." Realizing that that was the closest thing to an apology that I would get, I simply nodded and leaned further against him.

"So you like me?" He chuckled lightly at my question and that infamous grin grew across his face, causing me to smile in response.

"That depends. Are you really breaking it off with him?" I could tell he was joking but the subject was still extremely fresh.

"I don't think I have much of a choice anymore do I?" I tried to keep my tone light but still held a hint of bitterness.

"No."

"Well then, I guess it's over." He tugged me closer still and I breathed in his familiar scent, closing my eyes tightly and basking in his presence.

"Then yes, I like you." His deep voice was soft and he leaned back on the couch, pulling me with him. Propping his weighty boots up on the table he draped my bare legs over his jean clad ones and I took the liberty of resting my head against his hard chest. Truthfully I had never imagined something like this happening between the two of us before, but I relished in the opportunity to cuddle with the most dangerous man I had ever met. He was different in that moment and it was all for me. Smiling I tugged on his leather coat, bringing him even closer.

"So, my age doesn't bother you then?" I squeaked out after a moment of comfortable silence. The question had been bothering me since the infamous car ride and I had to know if it would be an issue down the road.

"Not usually, only sometimes. It doesn't bother me; I just…question whether this is right for you." Turning my head up to him could see the mix of emotions that swam behind those blue eyes of his.

"Right for me?"

"You're just so young and I come with a lot of fucking baggage." There was no longer any tension in the room and I felt completely at ease talking to him, even if the topic was a bit serious.

"I might be young Billy but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself for the most part and even with everything, I trust you and Spence and the rest of the gang to keep me safe." I could see the sides of his lips rising with a smile and I sighed with content at the sight.

"Spence can't know. Matter of fact its best if no one knows for now."

"I agree." It was true, I did concur with him on that. The rest of the boys would be okay but I knew that Spencer would not react well to the knowledge that I was in this thing with Billy. Laying my head back on his chest I closed my eyes. I felt his free hand playing with a strand of my hair and I smiled at the innocent gesture. Bringing his face down to mine he laid a soft and gentle kiss upon my forehead and I felt something stronger than butterflies soaring about in my stomach.

We must have laid there for an hour or so, simply talking about random things and getting to know one another. I found out that his favorite color was forest green, his favorite food was mozzarella sticks, a fact that I certainly didn't expect, and he had a secret soft spot for dogs with squished faces. All of these simple facts probably wouldn't have meant much in a conversation with anyone else but with Billy I felt positively amazed to finally see this extremely vulnerable, human side of him. For the first time I felt as though one day I could truly trust him. One day I could actually _love_ him. Suddenly our blissfully dysfunctional future passed before my eyes and I smiled at the thought.

As our discussions continued and the evening turned into night I felt my eyes flutter closed and my body relax. Before long I could hear my words slurring with sleep on the horizon before I drifted off in to a deep slumber with the feel of Billy's fingers runny through my hair. Despite the mass of complications that came with being with a man like him, Billy seemed to make me truly happy and at peace for the first time in months. I knew that there were still questions about us that remained unanswered and obstacles that lay in our path, but I was prepared for whatever came next, at least I hoped to be.

**/ / / / /**

**There you go! I hope you guys liked it! As of right now I'm a bit stuck about what I should do next. I have a general idea for the next chapter, which I've already started on, but I would love to hear your expectations and what you'd like to see happen next! So please leave me some awesome reviews and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Okay, so I finished this installment and decided to go ahead and post it. I don't think it's my favorite chapter by any means but hopefully you guys will still enjoy it! The next few chapters should be better I promise!**

"_I walk with others in me, yearning to get out__  
><em>_Claw at my skin and gnash their teeth and shout__  
><em>_One of them wants only to be someone you'd admire__  
><em>_One would as soon just throw you on the fire_

_After all is said and after all is done__  
><em>_God only knows which of them I'll become"_

_Fleet Foxes – Someone You'd Admire_

**/ / / / /**

The next morning I awoke to find myself laying comfortably tucked in my own bed. Sitting up, I let my eyes scan the room to find no sign of Billy anywhere. He must have carried me in here after I had fallen asleep. _Hopefully I didn't do anything to embarrass myself in my state of unconsciousness_, I thought to myself. From there, I spent the rest of my Sunday finishing challenging math homework and hanging out with Spencer who had the day off. The whole day, I had the previous night's events cemented into my brain. I wondered what Beck must think of me now and if there would be any chance at all of salvaging our friendship. My mind kept running back to thoughts of Billy as well, remembering the cruel manner in which he'd talked to Beck and the gentle way he'd held me afterwards. I was fully aware of the two extremely different sides of the eldest Darley boy but I wasn't sure if I would ever really get used to his violent changes in mood.

Monday came sooner than I would have liked and before I knew it I found myself walking into my third period Chemistry class. Staring down at the floor, I didn't have to look up to know that Beck had in fact decided to attend school today. I could feel his gaze upon me but I kept my eyes trained on the tiles below. After having the previous day to think about the situation I was still unprepared for the confrontation I knew awaited me. Sitting down on my stool I felt a tenseness fill the air and a cold chill run down my spine as the cool metal of the seat made contact with my bare skin. After sitting there for few uncomfortable moments and fumbling with my notebook I had taken from my bag, I finally decided to face my staring lab partner.

"Hey." I decided that a simple, neutral greeting would be the best way to test the waters.

"Hey Vie." His words were kind and lacked any bitterness and the way he spoke my name made a hint of hope swell in my chest. _He doesn't hate me._ Despite my glorious revelation, I was still very unsure about how to continue the conversation. I suppose that beginning with a genuine apology would be the best strategy for such a touchy situation.

"Beck…I'm so sorry. I would like a chance to explain though…if you don't mind." I spoke softly as to avoid other's prying ears and I felt pleased when I saw his face remain neutral.

"I'd like that. I feel like I might have over reacted a bit the other night." I could see his attempt at a smile but it never reached his eyes. However, the fact that even attempted to grin for my benefit didn't slip past my observations and helped to calm my shaky nerves.

"No. Believe me, you are more than entitled to be angry at me. He was…out of line and I acted like an idiot." I was shaking my head back and forth frantically in an attempt to further demonstrate my words but quickly stopped ad Beck placed a large hand over my arm, emitting a light chuckle in the process.

"It's okay. I would like to talk about all of this though. Maybe we can meet after school on the front steps …somewhere where we can talk about it." He was right, despite our hushed tones I could see two blonde bimbos twirling their hair and averting their eyes in an attempt to seem less obvious. No, I'm not vain to the point where I think everyone cares about what I have to say but Beck had always been a rather popular young man and the fact that I had been on his arm during the week prior had created a stir amongst the desperate female population. I could have easily listed off the names of twenty girls who were patiently awaiting my fall from grace and I had no intention of satisfying their curiosities.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at my locker after fourth period all right?" He nodded in agreement and we both continued on with our lab assignments as if things were back to the way they had been before Saturday night with Billy, before my birthday when we kissed and started something that never should have began. Before long the bell sounded loudly signaling the end of class. Cramming my things into my bag I politely waved goodbye to Beck and headed to my locker to grab the book we were reading in English. Chemistry hadn't been nearly as awkward as I had assumed it would be and I thanked my lucky stars for that fact.

As soon as I turned the corner I could see her standing there in all of her 5 foot 10 inched glory. Her blonde hair sticking out haphazardly, her arms crossed and her boot clad foot tapping impatiently. I hadn't seen Ava all day but it was per usual for her to skip classes, therefore I wasn't surprised to see her empty seat at the lunch table earlier that day. I was, however, slightly taken aback to see her standing in front of my locker.

"Hey. I thought you skipped today." I greeted as I pushed my way in front of my locker before working on the combination. She quickly spun around on her heel, a look of determination on her face at the sight of me.

"That's beside the point. Beck told me what happened Saturday…after I left. Girl, you got some explaining to do." She seemed intensely curious and I cursed on the inside. Of course something like this couldn't be kept a secret from everyone. Grabbing my tattered copy of 'The Scarlet Letter' I turned to face my intrusive friend.

"Yeah? Since when are you and Beck such good friends?" I questioned, not even bothering to halt for the conversation. Instead I turned to the left and made my way down the hall. I knew, however, that my retreat was futile in the end. English was the one class that we shared.

"Since he called me on Saturday night saying how worried he was about you…and I have to be honest, so am I." Resisting the urge to groan, I plopped down into the cold plastic seat and tossed my book bag under my desk. I took the time to take out my notebook before I decided to respond to her statement.

"You don't have to be worried alright. I talked with Beck last period and he seems fine now."

"I don't care if you two are back to being peachy with one another again, what I care about is the fact that Billy Darley thinks you and he are something more than casual acquaintances." Her eyebrows were raised and her expression lacked any form of comedy. For the first time ever, Ava was completely serious.

"Don't be a hypocrite Ava." She looked severely offended at my words and I turned my head to avoid her witnessing the roll of my eyes.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Vie?"

"I'm saying, you and Joe looked awfully cozy the other night and believe me your obviously fake excuses to bolt didn't slip past me." Our teacher entered the room then and I immediately turned back forward. I no longer wanted to talk about the subject. Obviously Ava disapproved of my choices and I wasn't in the mood to hear her opinions on the matter. Flipping my notebook open to jot down the notes Mr. Green sprawled across the dingy white board, I felt Ava thumped the side of my arm harshly. God, couldn't she take the hint? After taking two more hits from my outspoken friend, I turned to see an obviously irritated look upon her face.

"Don't you dare try to act like Billy and Joe are the same." Deep down I felt my insides cringe at her words. I knew that she was right but I had come too far to admit that now.

"You don't know Billy." We were whispering back and forth to one another but I could already see a few heads turning our way. I was beginning to lose faith in my position on the matter even as I spoke the words. I sounded desperate even to myself.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but I've lived here my whole life. You've somehow overlooked the fact that you're a fucking minnow in these shark infested waters girl. Believe me, I probably know the big bad Billy Darley better than _you_ do." This wasn't a fight that I had even a chance at winning. I had no concrete proof to uphold my argument and she was undoubtedly correct. I really didn't know much about Billy. For all I knew, he could very well be acting like some noble man in front of me in order to reach some type of means, something I had been suspecting all along.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch okay. I'm just concerned. You're a sweet girl and I wouldn't put it past that asshole to take advantage of that. I've seen it happen before and believe me that shit didn't end well." I felt as if my stomach was being twisted inside out and a rock had been jammed in my throat. When had everything become so fucking confusing? Since when did I make decisions on a whim like I did the other night? If I didn't start being more careful, I knew full and well that this town was more than capable of chewing me up and spitting me out. In fact, if I wasn't mistaken it had already taken its first bite and it stung like a bitch. Fearing that my voice would crack, I decided against responding and instead, simply nodded in response, adding in a small but forced smile for good measure. I didn't want any specifics about how Ava knew all of this or what she really knew of Billy's past. I didn't need yet another hefty burden of thoughts weighing down my already stressed out brain.

From then on, I no longer paid attention to the notes that were being slapped across the board or the monotone voice of my lifeless drone of an educator. Instead I let my thoughts wander across the plains of my mind, thinking long and hard about the past few months. Everything my parents had ever taught me, all of my good morals had fled from my mind without a blink of an eye. Was I really that unconsciously desperate to forget about my loss? Instead I had to distract myself with Ava's parties, Becks affections and my never ending fight to gain Billy's attention.

Of course, my thoughts always led me back to the gang lord that I knew I'd never be able to fully figure out. What had even drawn me to him initially? Why would a girl like me ever be interested in a man like him? The more my thoughts advanced, the more I thought about my parents and how they would have reacted to me even thinking about becoming involved with a man like Billy. Needless to say I would have been grounded until the end of eternity and my judgment would have been severely questioned. I was starting to understand Ava's point of view more and more and I felt almost ashamed of my actions over the past few months. I had nearly lost myself in this whole mess. I had let Billy call me his girl and more than that I had thoroughly enjoyed the idea of withholding said title. _Fuck!_ What had happened to me?

I was literally in the midst of some sort of epiphany when the bell to end the day sounded, causing me to jump in my seat. Turning to Ava I noticed a look of concern cross her face and then I felt the moisture beneath my eyes. Had I been crying in the middle of class? Wiping my eyes, I peered around the room to see everyone gathering their bags. Hopefully no one had witnessed my awkward display of emotions. I was never much of a crier and I certainly didn't want these people seeing any type of weakness. Snatching my things from my desk, I shot out of my chair and made my way out of the classroom and into the bustling hallway, ignoring Ava calling after me.

I was making a bee line for my locker, intending to shove my books inside and hightail my ass out of there when I noticed Beck's broad back leaning against the wall of metal cabinets. I had completely forgotten about our agreement to talk after school. I thought briefly about slipping out before he saw me but thought it ill advised to bail on him yet again. I had already battered that friendship enough and I knew that even the nicest of men could only take so much. Wiping frantically at my eyes, I prayed for the strength to mask my unhappy emotions and slowed to a normal pace.

Beck noticed my presence from a few feet away but he didn't seem to notice my glassy and swollen eyes. Apparently my poker face was better than I thought or Beck was less perceptive than I had imagined. Upon seeing my approaching figure, he waved lightly and put on a fresh smile before moving to allow me entrance to my locker.

After all of my books and notebooks were packed into my locker, we made our way toward the front doors but instead of exiting into the freezing weather, Beck led my down the small side hall next to the doors and found an empty and somewhat secluded bench.

As soon as we sat down I began coaching myself internally about how to appear completely normal when in truth my mind was everywhere else but there, in that moment. I must have been trying a bit too hard though because Beck seemed to notice me staring, rather obviously, into space.

"You alright Vie?" Squeezing my shoulder lightly he looked into my eyes and I wondered if I was as transparent as I assumed I was.

"I'm fine. I just have…a lot on my mind." That was honest enough. That emotional collapse I seemed to be suffering through definitely involved swimming thoughts.

"You can talk to me you know. I'm here for you." Sincerity dripped from his words and I could feel a brick or two crumble from the wall I had just built. How could he be so nice to me, especially after the other night? I was suddenly flooded with the idea that maybe I had been placing all of my obsessive thoughts in the wrong place. Why was I so concerned about Billy's feelings for me when I had this incredible man sitting before me and practically begging for me to let him in?

"I just…I'm not really a huge fan of this person that I've turned into."Admitting how I felt was easier that I assumed it would be and I released a relief filled sigh.

"You're not a bad person Vie."

"I know that…but I'm not the woman my parents raised me to be either. I'm not someone I'd admire." My voiced cracked at the mention of my parents and I felt another portion of the wall deteriorate onto the floor below. Another tear slipped past my eyelashes and tickled the smooth skin upon my cheek. Bringing up a gentle finger, Beck wiped away the escaped tear and scooted closer to me on the bench.

"Talk to me." Taking in a large gulp of air I decided, in that moment, to trust Beck Alexander with everything I was about to voice. I needed someone to talk to and if I still had any kind of good judgment left I would say that he was most certainly the best choice for a confidant.

"I like you Beck. You're sweet and thoughtful and fiercely loyal, all of the things that I used to be; All of the things that my parents raised me to be. God, they would have loved you, ya know?" I laughed lightly at the thought of what it would be like for Beck to meet my loving parental unit. Wiping yet another tear from my face he urged me to continue and I obliged.

"It's just that ever since I've moved here, I feel like I've lost sight of all that. As if I've completely changed in order to forget about the fact that I no longer have a family...aside from Spencer of course. It's as if I've used the gang to fill this void. I've basically dubbed them my surrogate family for the time being and unfortunately, until now, I never realized how messed up that really was." Shaking my head back and forth I looked to the ceiling, begging for some type of help in figuring everything out. I had never experienced any type of tragedy in my life before my parent's deaths. Therefore I never knew how I would react to such a happening within my sheltered life. I knew one thing for sure though; I never could have imagined that I would turn into a self destructive person in the wake of such misfortune. Deciding to move on to a more relevant topic, I settle on trying to explain myself to Beck.

"I didn't cheat on you. I might have messed up royally but Billy and I…we didn't. Nothing happened. You're still the first and only guy I've ever kissed-,"I intended to continue but was cut off by Beck who seemed somewhat confused by my declaration.

"Wait…I was your first kiss?"

"Yes. I guess I forgot to mention that." It was true. In my quest to seem attractive in Beck's eyes I had withheld the fact that I was completely inexperienced in the game of dating. When I realized that he had no intention of voicing any more questions I continued on with my confessional.

"I won't lie though…Billy and I…I guess we're connected in more ways than just my brother. Maybe we're friends…or something? I don't really know what we are. I'm starting to think that I was stupid for crossing that blurred line to begin with." The last part came out as more of an undertone and I was surprised when I felt Beck's hand weave around my back and grasp my shoulder.

"I get that you're confused. The last few months must have been really overwhelming…but Violet it's stupid to get involved with a guy like him. He's dangerous."

"I know that, okay. Everyone keeps telling me that but I just…I don't see it."

"You don't see it?" He seemed shocked to hear me say such a thing. It was as if I had just claimed to be an alien from another planet which, as far as I was concerned, I might as well be in this city.

"I mean, yeah, he has a temper but I haven't seen this monster that everyone keeps warning me about."

"So, what are you planning to do? Are you going to keep up this game with him? Are you going to wait until his monster shows its true face?" I knew that he was only concerned for my wellbeing, but the way he worded the statement made me feel completely naïve and ridiculous for even considering it.

"I don't know. Right now I feel like I should just go with the flow and see what happens but things are going to change. I have to at least give him the chance to prove that he's better than what everyone else is saying. I don't want to keep making these ridiculous decisions that only end up hurting people though. Wonderful people like you." I smiled shyly in his direction and he returned the gesture.

The smile lasted for one fleeting moment and then, as quickly as it had arrived, it fell from his face. He paused for a moment and I felt his arm drop from around my shoulders. Bringing his arms to rest upon his lap, he fiddled with his hands, making him appear nervous which in turn made me feel the same.

"Where does that leave us?" Immediately after muttering the words his face turned to me, his blue eyes expectant and I didn't have even an instant to hide the distressed look upon my face. It was a fair question and one that I had to answer carefully.

"Maybe…maybe we can just take a step back? We can try to be friends and then see where things lead. I just…I don't want to make any commitment when I'm in this state of mind. I'm so lost Beck and it would be colossally unfair to you for me to string you along." My first act as the new and improved Violet Tate would be to be more honest and stop telling what I judge to be beneficial lies. He seemed to mull my statement over for a moment before turning back to me, the beginning of a grin forming on his face.

"That sounds smart Vie…and fair. " Smiling at his supportive words I brought him into a firm hug, the strength of my slight arms obviously taking the hulk of a man by surprise.

"Thank you for understanding." Still holding him in an embrace, I whispered the words in his ear and felt a calm envelop me. Yes, I needed a friend like Beck in my life.

"Can you promise me one thing though?" I questioned after releasing him from my grip.

"Anything."

"Just...please don't let me get in too deep again. I can see now that I have this way of slipping into this blurry box where my judgment goes to crap. Just….promise that you'll bring me back if that happens again."

"I promise. I'm here for you Vie, no matter what alright?" Shaking my head in understanding I suddenly realized that the halls were nearly empty and we'd been talking for nearly twenty minutes. All of a sudden I jumped from my spot on the bench and grabbed my things.

"I have to go. My ride is probably waiting." Turning to see Beck stand I stopped in my tracks. He really was a good man. In an odd way he reminded me of my father, probably the reason behind my easy trust in him. "

"Thank you for the talk Beck. I'm lucky to have you in my life." I voiced the thoughts at the same moment that I thought them, not even bothering to filter out anything that I deemed to be too cheesy.

"Of course." After he grabbed his things from the tile floors we made our way outside. A frosty gust of air hit my skin as we exited the school and I looked to the curb to see the familiar car waiting by the road. Of course I couldn't get lucky and catch a ride with Joe or someone harmless. No, instead I had to be met with the icy eyes of Billy Darley, his mouth situated in a straight line with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

I hadn't noticed the frozen state in which I was in until I felt Beck squeeze my hand that hung freely by my side.

"Don't fret Vie. I'm here alright. You have my number." I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand back in response. Even without me saying anything, he could see how distressed I was.

"I know Beck. Thank you." My voice was soft and the roaring wind nearly stole the words from my mouth.

"I'm serious. He may carry a piece but I'm 6' 5", 220 pounds and I knock guys out for sport. I can handle Billy Darley." From the smile on his face I could tell that he was trying to lighten up the staid mood in which I had fallen into and thankfully his idea worked. A smile rose on my face and I squeezed his hand one last time before making my way down the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder with a wave. Just as I reached the bottom step I glanced through the windshield of Billy's Mustang to see the stony look on his face and the obvious fire in his eyes. Why could no car ride with Billy ever be an easy one?

**/ / / / /**

**I know, I know! That chapter was pretty much an emotional rollercoaster! However, I thought that it was necassary for the overall plot. After recieving a very insightful review from Leeseelee (who is awesome), I realized that there were a few plot holes that needed to be fixed! Pretty much, Violet's parents died only three moths prior and she seems fine. I just figured I would maybe add some insight into what is going on in her head about the whole thing. Like I said before, this is my first fanfiction so I will have plot holes every now and then, these things happen and I love it when you guys inform of them! Seriously though, it really does help me in the log run! Please continue to read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Okay, since I've recieved a lot of feedback I've decided to update! I really think you guys will like this chapter so enjoy!**

"_So come on Love, draw your swords__  
><em>_Shoot me to the ground__  
><em>_You are mine, I am yours__  
><em>_Lets not fuck around"_

_Angus & Julia Stone – Draw Your Swords_

**/ / / / /**

"I thought you were ending it with him?" The first words that he spat from his mouth were laced with acid and the stench of distrust. If I wasn't already dreading this car ride I certainly was now. Forcing myself to stay calm, I responded just as he drove away from the curb, flicking his cigarette bud from the car in the process.

"I did. We're just friends." He tilted his head in an almost sinister way and a humorless laugh escaped his smirking mouth.

"Fuckin' Déjà vu, I'm pretty sure I've heard that one before Doll face. I told you I don't want him around."

"He's my friend. " I kept my response simple and my tone composed but I could feel that that plan wouldn't last for long.

"And I told you I don't fuckin' care." He snapped instantly. I was already on thin ice and each response that spewed from between his lips felt like a hammer hitting the frozen liquid beneath my feet.

"You don't own me Billy." I could hear the calm leaving and the anger taking its place but at that point I was trying desperately to be the bigger person. I had vowed less than an hour earlier to attempt to change and I would not fall back into the pattern I had taken up before.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before. I'm not trying to take control of your life alright. I just don't want my girl hanging around that handsy mother fucker." I flinched a bit at his less polite ways of phrasing things. Beck was by no means the person he thought he was and my new title was beginning to give me a headache. I wished then that I could go back in time and protest it. It only made things more complicated and simply worked to create this sense of a false relationship.

"About that…this…thing between us, I don't want anything too serious." The anger had drifted away and the subject had been successfully changed. I was tired of him hounding me about Beck. I wasn't going to let him go that easily and Billy was just going to have to get over it.

"And you think I do?" I swear I heard a snort escape him and I almost smiled at the sound. _Almost._

"I don't know. I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"Alright…then explain to me what page you're on Doll because frankly you're losing me a bit here." He seemed to have calmed down a bit as well and I could already see my apartment complex approaching in the distance. Maybe the car ride wouldn't be as catastrophic as I had assumed.

"We're just hanging out, nothing binding or too serious. For right now, let's just get to know one another without any labels or obligations."

"Well I'll be! I think we're on the same fuckin' page!" He was being condescending and I gritted my teeth at his tone but thankfully, we had already pulled up to my building.

"With that in mind, I want you to remind you that Beck is my friend, just like Ava is my friend and he's staying in my life." That daunting smirk appeared once again at my words and I knew that he was planning to protest against my demands. I didn't care though. I was done letting Billy walk all over me and I needed to start taking control of my life.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." He seemed to be on the brink of laughter but I quickly opened my door and grabbed my things before stepping out of the vehicle and turning back to face an unreadable Billy. Making my expression just as hard, I responded in the calmest way possible.

"Don't make me choose between the two of you Billy…you might not like the outcome." With that I slammed the door back and turned on my heel, making my way toward the steps that lead to my apartment. With a confident bounce in my step I strode forward, fully expecting to hear the mustang screech out of the battered lot. Instead I was met with the sound of a car door slamming and heaving boots falling steadily against the asphalt. He was following me upstairs?

I didn't bother to turn around but instead kept up my pace, before finally reaching the familiar door on the second floor hallway. Just as expected, Billy was on my tail and his face was just as blank and stony as always. Upon unlocking the door, I walked inside and tossed my bag by the door before making my way into the kitchen, leaving Billy in my wake. Snatching a soda from the fridge I draped my navy colored pea coat across the back of a kitchen chair before hopping up onto a clear place on the counter. From my spot, I heard the sound of the door closing behind me and the click of the each and every lock. Just as expected, he had followed me inside.

I was in the midst of my very first sip of the cold Sprite in my grasp when Billy sauntered into the kitchen, a look of sheer determination on his face. Removing his coat in one fluid motion he threw the heavy leather outerwear onto the table before pushing up the sleeves of his plain white thermal to reveal his branded, muscular arms. Damn, he knew exactly how to get my engines revving. I felt my mouth fall open a bit and I placed the nearly full can of carbonated syrup onto the counter space beside me. I suppose now was just as good a time as any to begin this new chapter of my life. I was done acting like some weak version of myself. Yes, I might be shy and timid but I wasn't some damsel in distress who needed everyone else to take care of her. I needed to handle things and think for myself. Now was the time for me to make my own opinions about Billy Darley and stop letting the voices of others control my outlook on everything.

Meeting his eyes, I instantly recognized that familiar look in those small blue oceans of his. The look that told me he was done talking and wanted something a little less wordy and more physical. However, unlike before, I was no longer quite as frightened by that look in his sapphire eyes. In the aftermath of my slight breakdown only an hour prior to that moment, I no longer felt like a confused little girl. Now that I was fully aware of what Billy and I really were and I no longer had the burden of Beck's feelings upon my shoulders, I felt more confidant of the choices I would soon be making. I didn't know Billy…not well enough to fall into this thing full force and I wasn't willing to do so either. The last thing I needed after these last few months was more stress and heartbreak, which was certain to come with trying to tame the infamous Darley boy. Knowing that, I decided to lower my expectations and try to keep my emotions from getting the best of me.

The fact of the matter was that my parents were gone and while they were no longer there to make my decisions for me, I was a product of their good teachings. With that in mind, I no longer found it difficult to trust myself. I had always been aware of Billy's emotional toll on my mind and after taking over an hour to think about the problem during English I had come to realize that I needed to let go and let whatever happened happen. The only way I could ever come to trust Billy is if I let down the shield I had built to protect myself from the monstrous side of him that I had been warned about. I just needed to begin to trust my judgment once again and stop trying to make something more of this thing than it was. I was drawn to Billy for a reason and while I hadn't the faintest clue what that reason could be, I was tired of fighting it. I was pulled from my mental rant by the sound of Billy's boot taking its first step across the vinyl tile. His eyes were locked onto mine and once again I was drowning. With each thump upon the cheap flooring, I could feel a slight chill run along the length of my spine. A slight discomfort arose as my chocolate orbs began to dry out a bit but I refused to blink, or maybe it was physically impossible. I wasn't at all sure.

Before I knew what was happening Billy stood in front of me, situated between my legs which hung from the counter. Placing both of those big hands upon the outskirts of my thighs he pulled my body forward where my legs were nearly wrapped around him. I felt overly exposed, considering the plaid skirt I dawned upon my bottom half, a requirement for female students at my school. Moving his hands to rest upon the back of my head and neck I heard a gruff growl escape the depths of his throat and suddenly my inhibitions were gone and I no longer felt any discomfort in the fact that my legs were spread and I wore nothing but a skirt to shield me. Then, in the blink of an eye, my breath was ripped from my throat and those lips that I had only dreamed of were placed upon my own. His lips, which were surprisingly soft, met my own with an intensity that I had never felt before. Unlike Beck, Billy took complete control of the situation, running his hands roughly through my blonde locks and pulling me tighter against him. His movements were frantic and needy but so were mine.

No real thoughts ran through my head at the moment, instead I focused on my senses which at that point were almost overwhelming. The smell of whiskey, a subdued splash of cologne and a hint of cigarette smoke danced across the surface of his skin. The taste of mint lingered upon his usually alcohol tainted breath. The sounds of our heavy breathing collided with the dense silence surrounding us both. The only thing in my vision consisted of the darkened backs of my eyelids which were practically sealed shut in the midst of our frenzied passion. Lastly, I relished in the feeling of his right hand running through my hair and guiding my movements while the other found comfort upon my waist. Tugging the fabric of my white button down from the confines of my skirt, his left hand found its destination upon the smooth skin covering my hip. An electric pulse seemed to surge from his fingertips that lay atop my raw flesh and shivered at the feeling.

I felt as if the kiss lasted for hours, days even, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before my desire for air arose. Pulling back slightly from his grip I rested my forehead against his before taking a moment to catch my breath. We sat there for a few more minutes, my hands gripping the back of his neck and shoulder and his arms wrapped around me, simply basking in one another's touch before Billy broke the lengthy moment of comfortable silence.

"I fucking love that little uniform. I ever tell you that?" His voice was hoarse and deep and I felt my heart quicken at the sound. No matter how much I had tried to ignore it, my body's natural reaction to the man before me was more than strong.

"I don't believe you have." Once I had finally worked up the nerve to respond, my voice came out as a throaty whisper. I was almost embarrassed before I felt his hands grip my body even more. He must have liked my turned on retort.

Pulling me closer once again, he enveloped my lips with his own and a tingle cloaked my entire body. Scooting myself closer to the edge of the counter, I felt the fabric of his jeans rubbing along the insides of my thighs but ignored the rough texture. Nothing would break me from the spell he had me in. My fingertips grasped the base of his neck, pulling him forward and I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling slightly at the moist skin. I heard the groan rumble from within his chest and he yanked my body closer, causing the sensitive spot between my legs to push against the denim clad mountain at the front of his jeans. In response to the sudden contact, my mouth opened slightly to release a surprised gasp and he quickly took that as his opportunity for entrance. Pushing his tongue into the cavern of my mouth he deepened the kiss and I heard a moan fill the air before realizing that it was mine. In retort to my pleasure filled vocalizations he bucked forward, grinding that same lump into my barely covered center. I felt my eyes roll back in response as another gasp escaped me. God, my body was reacting to him in a way that I didn't really understand. I began feeling things that I had never even imagined experiencing but I loved every second of it. Yes, Billy was certainly one hunk of a man and I was more than happy to be on the receiving end of his extraordinary skills.

After nearly half an hour of twirling tongues, haggard breaths and a few undone buttons, our steamy make out session came to an unfortunate close. Billy initiated the ending, pulling back slowly and looking me straight in my eyes, which I'm sure were equally as lust filled as his. Panting slightly I felt the corners of my lips pull up into a small smile before I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, causing another growl to sound from within Billy's chest.

"Unless you want me to fuck you right here you better stop that." His deep voice was hoarse and I felt my eyes widen a bit at the sound, paired with the words that accompanied it. Did he really just say that? I let my lip drop and tilted my head to signal my confusion which he must have understood.

"You really have no idea what you do to me do you?" He was right. While I often noticed the way he looked my way or the flicker of something foreign in his eyes I never really understood men and Billy was no exception.

"Look…this has been…amazing, but I have to go." A feeling of disappointment flooded me for the briefest instant before I pushed it away. I needed to stop letting emotions like that consume me. I had no intention of falling off of my emotional wagon yet again and this newest development didn't change anything. _Nothing serious. _I found myself repeating the phrase in my head until I no longer felt tempted to act like a clingy girlfriend. Billy was not your average man and I knew very well that this couldn't be the average relationship. I was by no means his girlfriend and my only real intentions were the time being were to get to know him better and If that meant getting to know his lips as well then I would simply have to take that bullet for the cause.

"Okay." I kept my response simple and my face blank.

"I'll see you around okay?" Suddenly he seemed so distant and I felt the sting creeping in. I shook my head in response, not trusting my voice. He must have noticed my unease because before I knew what was happening I felt him pulling me closer one last time before placing a soft kiss upon my lips, one unlike any of the others previous. This one was sweet and tender, the farthest thing from what I would have expected from Billy. I felt my eyes flutter closed and I suppressed the urge to sigh with content. Pulling back he took one last unreadable look into my big eyes before making his way to the table, grabbing his coat and quietly exiting the apartment.

I sat there for a minute or so, dazed and trying not to over think everything that had just taken place. Billy had kissed me for the first time and it had been even better than I expected it to be, if that were even possible. However, in the aftermath of such a passionate time, I began to feel things that I had vowed to put to rest. Yes, I needed to give Billy the benefit of the doubt and yes, I wanted to know the real him but I couldn't let my emotions cloud my logic. Not anymore.

Deciding to distract myself from all things Billy, I hopped from the countertop intent on taking a nice hot dip in the tub when I felt a chill of air hit the exposed skin on my chest. Looking down, I instantly saw the problem. The top four buttons of my blouse were undone and from the view I had of my lacey white bra I suppose Billy had gotten an eyeful as well. I heard an unconscious sigh escape my mouth and I ran my small hand over my face. In that moment I was beginning to realize that keeping things simple with Billy would be nearly impossible. Yes, now I could easily see the gaping hole in my new plans for a reformed me and that hole was Billy Darley. No matter how much I tried and despite my mental self lashings, he would always have some type of weird hold over my emotions. Yes, at times I was certainly clueless of the effect I had on him…but _fuck,_ if he only knew what he was doing to me.

**/ / / / /**

**Oh man! Yep, that really just happened. Anyways, I hope you all liked this somewhat steamy chapter. Violet has been holding back for a while so I figured it was about time for her to give in a little bit. So, I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter and I think the story is about to pick up...a lot. I don't want to give anything away but my writer's block is gone for now and I'm pretty stoked about whats next so I hope you guys are too! Please read and review! It really inspires me to write when I get tons of awesome reviews. So pretty much if you guys review, I'll update sooner!**

**I really enjoy hearing ideas and expectations from my readers as well. So, if you have anything that you want to happen or you have a guess as to whats going to go down next let me know! Constructive criticism is welcome as well. (Just be sweet please.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Hello again! So, I was going to wait for more reviews to post but I couldn't wait. Just a small****warning****before you continue reading, this chapter is****rated M****! I don't want to give anything away before you read, but if you're uncomfortable reading mature content then it might be best to skip this chapter. If you message me, I'll be more than happy to give you a summary without all of the explicit details. Well there you go! Enjoy!**

"_So whatever you want  
>No, whatever you need<br>Take from me  
>Right from me<br>From me"_

_Manchester Orchestra – Pale Black Eye_

**/ / / / /**

Nearly a month had passed since that very first kiss and things seemed to be going alright thus far. Billy was still being an asshole about the whole Beck thing but despite his ignored commands the high school hockey all-star and I were still very good friends. Ava and I were back to normal as well. After that day, we had quite a few conversations about the relationship between Billy and I and she never failed to voice her negative opinions on the matter but we came to an agreement that he did deserve a chance to prove himself. Therefore, she had let off on her worried ways and our friendship had returned back to a neutralized state. She and Joe were now very much an item. Therefore, I wasn't surprised to find that only days after the breathtaking kiss had taken place, Joe found out about the status of Billy and me. However, unlike his outspoken girlfriend, he seemed to be perfectly accepting of the new development and I judged that maybe he was the reason she had began to let the issue go so easily. Thank god for Joey and his contagiously carefree ways.

Over the past month the word around school had spread like wildfire and all of the prissy, bronze Beck groupies seemed to be happy to hear that I had moved on. That was until the school learned of my new status as 'Billy's girl', then it seemed as if things became even worse. Yes, I had realized early on that he too had a female following but I didn't realize the extent of its expanse. It wasn't even a week later when bustling rooms began to silence at my entrance and black lined eyes stared harshly at me under clumps of mascara. No, I certainly wasn't the most popular girl in my grade, that was for sure. Since the incident, I had visited the bar a few times as well and it seemed that a couple of the guys had become somewhat suspicious of Billy and me. Thankfully, however, they knew not to run their mouths and so far, Spencer was none the wiser, which I was incredibly very grateful for. Yes, eventually I would have to tell him. I wasn't that naïve. I just wanted to make sure what this thing really was before I made any type of announcements of such vast proportions.

The relationship between me and the gang leader seemed to be going smoothly as well with sporadic heavenly make out sessions and random deep conversations. Yes, I was still trying to keep my emotions under control concerning Billy but I was beginning to let those walls down and I was almost to the point of truly trusting him. In less than a month I had gotten to know Billy a hell of a lot better and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't falling for the guy…and fast. No, we had yet to consummate the young relationship. In fact, Billy had been incredibly understanding about my wanting to wait but I could tell that he was beginning to get antsy when it came to our abstinence and truthfully so was I. In a word, Billy was irresistible and keeping my clothes on around him was getting more and more difficult by the day. The more I actually thought about it the more I felt my excuses slipping and the idea of remaining pure seemed less attractive. In fact, the idea of giving that precious moment to Billy was beginning to sound like a good one.

It was Friday night when I found myself sitting on the couch in an oversized t-shirt watching some random Kate Hudson romantic comedy. Unfortunately for me, everyone I knew had been too busy with their own lives to provide entertainment for the night. Billy was working late and Beck had been dragged to some nightclub across town after persistent begging form his testosterone driven hockey buddies. Spencer had taken the late shift and was planning to spend yet another night at Sarah's apartment. Lastly, Ava and Joe were on another one of their romantic dates which nearly always ended with fornication in the back seat of Ava's lunchbox of a Prius. No, I wasn't proud to know such inappropriate details about my friend's love life but my closest gal pal thought it her duty to share such information, no matter how uncomfortable it obviously made me.

Therefore at that moment, at approximately twenty three minutes past nine on a chilly, February Friday night I found myself alone and seriously contemplating hitting the sack early and risking seeming like an elderly woman. I felt almost pathetic at the thought, when suddenly salvation found me in the form of a resounding knock on the front door. Leaping from my seat, I practically skipped to the door before peeking through the tiny glass opening. Squinting my eyes at the sight of the figure on the other side I was instantly filled with both confusion and excitement to see that Billy had come to pay me a visit. Yes, he often stopped by to surprise me randomly but never on nights when I knew he was scheduled to be working.

I swiftly disengaged the multitude of locks upon the chipped wooden surface before opening it. Nearly touching the floor, my jaw fell instantly at the sight of the attractive gang leader leaning against the door frame wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and a mischievous smirk. Stepping aside I let him enter through the threshold before locking everything back behind him and spinning around on my naked heel. He had suddenly gotten extremely close and I instinctively backed away, immediately running in to the hard surface of the door. He scooted closer and before I could process what was happening he was towering over my small frame with one hand on my hip and the other playing with the hem of my large shirt.

In the midst of my excitement about having a visitor, I had forgotten about my lack of clothing and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at the realization. His eyes traveled down my scantily clad body, stopping at the bottom of my shirt before raising an eyebrow at the realization that I wasn't wearing any shorts. Resisting the urge to divert my eyes, I felt an intense surge of nervousness run through my body.

"I thought you had work?" His eyes snapped away from my exposed legs and found my questioning mahogany irises.

"I finished up early and decided to spend some _quality_ time with my girl." He made quality sound like the dirtiest word in the book and I trembled subconsciously at the sound. Leaning down, he captured my lips in a soft kiss. My stomach tingled and I had barely had enough time to react before his hands found the backs of my thighs and he hoisted me into the air. I squealed lightly with surprise and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist while trying to ignore the feeling of his body pressed against the most intimate of places. A smile found its way to my lips as he made his way across the room. Plopping down upon the couch, he gripped my hips firmly, forcing me to remain seated upon his lap, straddling the already sizable lump in his jeans.

"Smart choice Mr. Darley, I haven't seen you all week."Despite the nervous shake in my voice, my words were very true. Many people weren't aware of it, but gang lords happen to be incredibly busy people and the same went for Billy.

"An old friend came into town and I had to deal with some stuff." His explanation was simple and he seemed sincere enough so I simply nodded in response. I knew better than to try and pry into his personal life outside of us.

Moving my hands from their position on his chest, I let my right hand coast lightly across his cheek, relishing in the feeling of such personal contact. I felt one of his hands find an exposed place upon my thigh where he created small circles with his touch. I realized then that my shirt had ridden up considerably during our transportation from the door to the couch and my nearly see through black boy shorts were exposed for all to see but I didn't really care anymore. Over the past month I had become oddly comfortable with Billy's touch and right then, at the sight of my exposed undergarments, he made it perfectly clear that he liked what he saw, which in turn put my self-conscious nature at ease.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful you know that?" He had made the statement before but I certainly didn't mind hearing it again. I was a female and Billy Darley was the sexiest man alive. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy him showering me with compliments. He stared into my eyes then and I saw something flash across those blue pools of his for the briefest of seconds before he moved his eyes downward, seemingly thinking long and hard about something.

"You know…you kind of remind me of my mother." At his softly spoken words I felt my body tense and freeze. He had never mentioned her around me and I thought it to be a rather large step in our relationship for him to do so. In addition, he was comparing me to the woman who gave him life; probably the only woman he'd ever really loved and I felt my heart beginning to melt slightly at the thought. By that point my eyes were wide and my mouth hung slightly open. I could tell from the odd look on his face that he was misinterpreting my surprise for something else and he quickly decided to clarify.

"Shit…not in a fucking Oedipus kind of way but you…you just…remind me of her." A smile unconsciously appeared upon my face in response to his literary reference and I heard a giggle escape my lips at his flustered appearance. "Your kind eyes, how soft spoken you are, that blonde hair." He twirled a wavy piece of hair in front of his face before brushing it back behind my ear. His voice was deep and the soft look in his eyes was mixed with some type of emotion I couldn't recognize.

He looked as though he was going to continue but I couldn't hold back anymore. The words falling from his mouth were working strongly in his favor and in that moment I felt closer to him than I ever had. I no longer felt like playing the waiting game and I knew in that instant that I was more than ready to give him anything he wanted. Launching my body forward, I caught his lips with my own in a feverish kiss. It didn't even take a second for him to respond and before I knew it, one of his hands ran roughly through my loose strands of hair while the other gripped my hip forcefully. I could tell instantly that he was no longer holding back as he had been for the past weeks and I moaned at the idea of this untamed new man.

For what must have been ten minutes we continued this passionate exchange before finally he decided to test the waters even further. Gripping the bottom of my t-shit he pulled back from the kiss and sent a questioning look my way. Without even a glimpse of a second guess, I lifted my arms above my head, easily granting him permission. Not even a moment later the piece of clothing was nothing more than a pile of fabric upon the hard wood floors and my stomach felt as if it were swimming with literally thousands of panicked butterflies. Moving his hazy eyes over my uncovered body, I heard a rumble in his chest before his hands found my goose bumped flesh. Connecting his mouth to my neck he began laying rough nibbling kisses along the sensitive skin and I let my head fall back in response to the pleasure coursing through my veins.

From that moment forward everything seemed to turn into a lusty blur. After carrying me into my room Billy slammed the door shut and before I could process everything that was happening his skilled hands had successfully unclasped my bra, freeing my breasts from their previous confines. Ramming my body against the wall, Billy wasted no time before letting his mouth find the bare skin on my chest and I let a whimper escape my throat in reaction to his actions. His warm breathe felt heavenly against my cool skin and I let another moan sound from between my parted, swollen lips. In response to my verbal marks of pleasure, Billy ground his jean clad, lower half against mine and I gasped at the feeling of his obviously hardened member. An overwhelming tingling took over beneath the fabric of my panties and I decided that I was ready for the foreplay to come to an end. Pulling back from Billy's close grasp I moved my lips to his awaiting ear and sunk my teeth lightly into the exposed flesh before voicing my opinions.

"I want you _now_Billy." The simple request escaped my mouth in a breathy voice.

"Fuck," he grunted roughly in response, his front unconsciously twitching forward against my pelvis.

Answering my demand, he pulled me from the wall and promptly tossed my nearly naked body onto the bed. The room was fairly dark but the rays of moonlight seeping through the window assisted my widened eyes and I gasped at the sight of Billy towering over the end of my bed. He had somehow already pulled his shirt off and the man that stood tall at my feet was one that both evoked fear deep within me and sent my body into a lusting frenzy all at the same time.

It was the first time that I had ever laid eyes upon his bare chest and I was certainly impressed with the sight before me. The tattoos that snaked their way up his arms continued onto the muscular plane of his scar scattered chest and disappeared over the back of his neck. His eyes were dark and his head was tilted down, giving him a dangerous, almost predatory appearance and I nearly shivered at the sight. Next, I watched as his hands dipped down below his generously toned stomach to grasp the belt he wore around his waist. Slowing unbuckling the restraint, he unfastened the button of his pants before dropping them to the dark floor below.

He stood there in nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs, his burly chest heaving up and down with each intake of air. I thought, in that moment, that I had never wanted anything more in my entire life…and then he dropped his last article of clothing. It was then that I knew, once and for all, that Billy Darley was indeed a steel coated rock of a man. Standing there, lacking any pesky cloth to separate my eyes from his remarkable body I was finally able to see the entirety of the man who ruled all of Boston and_fuck_, he was incredible.

Scanning over his exquisite masterpiece of a body, I found my eyes halting upon the rigid shaft below his stomach. No, the actions that were about to take place would certainly not be a painless endeavor. He was colossal and I felt a twinge of fear shoot through my body before the feeling of desire took its place once again. Yes, I could certainly see why almost every female I knew would be willing o fight for a chance to accompany Billy to bed. Leaning back against my elbows I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, clenching it with my teeth in the special way that was known to drive him mad.

Slowing stalking toward the bed, he crawled over my body before stopping at my eye level, his fierce, cobalt orbs staring at me in an almost feral way and his sizeable arousal resting upon my naked thigh. Without warning, I felt his hand snake between us before he literally ripped off the last of my clothing, tossing the shredded lace to the floor without a second thought. Using the same hand, he ran his palm over my breast, down my ribcage and across my flat stomach, pausing for a moment at the tender spot above my entrance.

Leaning down, he harshly grasped my mouth with his own in a hungry lip lock, growling sternly in the process. Just as he deepened the kiss I felt the pressure of something at my previously untouched entrance. Pushing forward, he plunged a finger inside of me, eliciting a deep moan in response. I had never felt anything comparable to this and was beginning to lose all physical control over my body with just that one solitary action. Adding in yet another digit he began pumping his large fingers in and out of my body in a smooth rhythm, causing a lovely tension to begin building within me. He was clearly a practiced man and he knew precisely what to do in order to bring fourth such indescribable feelings and I was far from complaining.

After a few minutes of this amazing new feeling, he pulled his hand away from my body and I gasped miserably at the loss of contact. I was about to demand more when I caught the glimpse of the condom in his other hand. I had been so preoccupied with my own pleasure that I hadn't even noticed him retrieve the latex glove. In the blink of an eye, he had the wrapper open and the contraceptive was firmly in place. Leaning back down over my body, I wrapped my legs around his sides, feeling the tip of his arousal at my entrance. For the briefest of seconds, I wondered if this was the right decision but just as swiftly as the thought had appeared, it was pushed away and I felt my breathing accelerate.

Lying flush atop my nakedness, Billy took a moment to look deeply into my dark eyes, probably searching for some sort of sign. Unwilling to voice a verbal response, I simply nodded my head very lightly in approval and I knew that he got the message. Without even the slightest hint of a warning, he pushed forward roughly, impaling my body with his massive rigidity and breaking through the seal that proved my innocence. The harsh action sent of surge of pain through my body and tears sprang to my eyes as a whimper clawed its way out of my throat. Billy halted for a brief second or so but when I didn't make another sound he continued with his movement and god, did it hurt. He started by pulling himself all the way out before shoving himself back into of me yet again and I nearly screamed at the sting. With each deep thrust I felt the ache grow within me but despite all of that, I didn't voice any type of disapproval. Instead I simply bit into my bottom lip callously and held the salty tears at bay. While I might have been pretending to be alright, animal like groans resounded throughout the small space and I knew, without a doubt, that Billy was enjoying our actions.

"Ugh baby…you're so fuckin' tight." I gasped at his words, my response only working to kindle his fierce fire even more. Yes, I'm sure he was correct. I had never been with any man and it probably wasn't the smartest idea to start with someone as large as Billy Darley. Grasping roughly at my breast and sinking his teeth into the exposed skin upon my shoulder, he continued to prove how much of an animal he was in the sack and I thought to myself that I would have thoroughly enjoyed this side of him if I hadn't been in so much fucking pain.

About five minutes had passed and he was literally pounding into me by that point, his thrusts quick, deep and relentless. Thankfully, however, the pain was beginning to subside and the satisfying tingling I had felt before was slowly taking its place. I let my fingers roam over his back, grazing my fingernails along the warm skin with each powerful shove of his body

No, the unyielding rough thrusts and the brutal growls were never something I imaged when I thought of how my first time would be. I had dreamt it would be slow and sweet and preferably with a kind man who loved me. However, that was not the type of man whose glistening naked flesh rubbed against mine in that moment. Instead, I was in the midst of being savagely fucked by a tattooed drug dealer who was probably incapable of loving a woman. However, oddly enough, I wasn't turned off or dismayed by the fact that my fantasies weren't being met. No, I was more than satisfied with what was actually happening. It might not have been with your stereotypical good guy, but it was _so_much better. No, there was no possible way that I could regret such a perfectly wonderful Billy induced fuck.

Suddenly I felt his hands clutch my hips in his tight, bruising grasp and he somehow managed to drive himself even further inside of me. Slinging my head back against the pillow I let a strident moan break from my lips, causing Billy to pick up his pace. I heard the creak of mattress as it moved with our bodies and the noisy bangs of the bed frame grinding against the wall with each thrust. If it would have been even vaguely possible for me to carry a normal train of thought at that time, I probably would have been royally embarrassed by that fact that a 50 year old woman and her teenage daughter lived below us, but in that moment I was miles away from even remotely giving a fuck. Instead, I threw my head back even more into the plush pillow beneath my messy mop of hair and let a throaty scream escape me.

Taking me by complete surprise, Billy then drove his fingers even deeper into my skin before flipping our intertwined bodies over in one skillful movement. Keeping his grip upon my sides, he continued to thrust in and out of me, roughly bouncing my body upon his. At this point he was literally using my own body weight to impale me with his dick and it only managed to turn me on even more.

"Oh fuck baby!" He practically shouted the words and in this new position I found myself screaming as well, labored pants escaping my open mouth, paired with surprisingly vulgar incoherencies. For a small window of time I felt somewhat in control, my body vigorously riding atop Billy's muscular form, this new position making me feel freer than ever. What seemed like hours passed by but it must have only been about ten minutes or so before I redirected my gaze down to Billy's shadowy figure below mine, taking the opportunity to stoop down and steal a brief kiss from his panting lips. Just as I was pulling away I felt his calloused fingers grip my sensitive breasts and then my hips before flipping us back around. Now atop my form once again he began to slam his into me and I could feel the tension rapidly building within me. I had never felt this feeling before but from what I knew about orgasms, I was pretty fucking sure that I was on the brink of a city sized explosion and from the looks of things so was Billy.

"Fuck…I'm so close baby, cum for me Violet." Just as the commanding words shot from his mouth, I felt the intense feeling taking over as my muscles tightened and I let go completely. Clasping my eyes shut and curling my toes unconsciously, I basked in the new and incredible feeling that seemed to surge through my very being. Moaning without a care in the world, I leaned heavily against the pillow behind me and Billy picked up the pace, elongating my overwhelming bliss and pushing himself over the edge at last. With a resounding grunt, his thrusts came to a slow halt before he collapsed on top of my panting chest. The sounds of our labored breaths filled the air along with the scent of sex and sweet perspiration.

After lying there for nearly ten minutes letting the high fade await and regaining a natural breathing pattern, Billy rolled off of me and onto his back before pulling my plush comforter over his nude form.

"Fuck…" That's all he muttered, one word, probably his favorite word of all, before closing his eyes. I stared at his still figure for a minute or so before I felt my eyelids flutter closed as well. Sleep was awaiting me and after the last 45 minutes of intense physical activity I found it hard to fight it. Rolling over slowly, I let my head rest against Billy's bare chest, breathing in his marvelous aroma and clinging to his naked body. With Billy in my arms and the night's events coursing through my brain, I let the much needed rest take me for the night, knowing that tomorrow couldn't possibly compare with the sensational experience I had just had. No…I undeniably had no regrets. Not this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**I'm going to start out by saying I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a billion years. I've been busy with school. However, I'm on Winter Break so expect a few updates! Enjoy!**

_ "Regretfully lying naked, I reflect on what I've done"_

_Noah and the Whale - Stranger_

**/ / / / /**

Stray beams of sunlight shone through the open curtain, tickling the backs of my eyelids and breaking my restful slumber. Stretching my arms above my head, I let a brief yawn run its course before slowing prying my eyes open. I sat there for a moment and let my mind adjust to the new day. Suddenly, the events from last night jogged across my memory and I sat up abruptly in response, my comforter pooling around my waist. The vacancy of any other life form in my room could have easily suggested that it was all nothing more than a dream, but the soreness between my legs and my sheer lack of clothing proved otherwise.

Letting my eyes search the dim lit room, I was yet again met with the dusty realization that Billy had left. The term 'hit it and quit it' invaded my thoughts but I didn't really want to believe that that was the case. Before that moment, I was always so unsure of what to expect from him but I suppose I couldn't let go of the small hope that maybe I was different than all of the other women he left in his wake. Maybe I held some sort of special place in his mind and maybe he felt for me the way I felt for him. However, the eerie silence that filled the space around me disproved these childish thoughts.

After sitting there for nearly ten minutes over thinking every possible scenario I decided that giving Billy the benefit of the doubt this time would by far be the best option. No, we had never actually had any type of conversations about being monogamous and we'd never discussed any terms surrounding the time we spend together but I was starting to regret never mentioning it. Sitting there alone in nothing more than my birthday suit atop my surely soiled sheets I decided that Billy and I were well overdue for a talk. I needed more reassurance, more proof that I wasn't just some toy to entertain him.

After taking a much needed shower, getting dressed and shoving my unclean sheets in the washing machine I called Joe, knowing that he would be the perfect person to spill my guts to. Unfortunately he admitted that he was working for the day but suggested that I come to the bar with him and Ava later that night. Upon careful consideration, I decided that a night out with my friends was exactly what I needed and there was always the off chance that Billy would be there as well. While I was slightly nervous to see him again, I knew very well that the sooner we talked about what this thing between us was the better.

I spent the rest of my day straightening up the apartment in a feeble attempt to keep my mind clear of all things Billy related. No, the internal changes I had tried to make only a month prior were quickly slipping. I was relapsing and hard. I soon realized that simply being intimate with Billy wasn't enough. I wasn't a 'booty call' type of girl and I hated to think that that's how Billy thought of me.

By the time 9:30 rolled around I had a light layer of makeup upon my face, loose waves in my hair and a modest but still age appropriate outfit clinging to my skin. Sitting in the back seat of Ava's tiny Prius on the way to the four Roses, I was definitely starting to get more and more nervous by the minute. What if Billy really was through with me? A whirlwind of emotions swam within me. My stomach was tied in what felt to be a million knots and my brain couldn't keep up with the Niagara Falls of thoughts that kept pouring through my head.

Before I knew it I saw the glare of neon lights stretching across the windshield as Ava put the car in park and turned off the ignition. We had arrived and neither my body nor my mind was ready to exit from the vehicle. I must have spaced out yet again because after what seemed like only seconds I noticed Ava and Joe both staring at me in confusion from outside the car.

"Vie, you coming?" Called Joe's robust voice. Shaking off the nervous feeling I plastered a small smile on my face and nodded lightly. _Ready as I'll ever be._

As we reached the dingy door separating the smoky abyss from the outside world, I motioned for my friends to go ahead of me. Taking my suggestion, Joe swung the door open with ease Ava and myself following in his wake. I was almost through the threshold when I stopped in my tracks. Admittedly, the back corner was the first place my eyes dove, but instantly I regretted that unconscious decision. There he sat a nearly empty glass of whisky in his hand, a giggling woman on his lap, and that familiar cocky smile stitched onto his insanely handsome face. _Dammit._ Why had I expected anything different? Everyone had warned me about him and up until that very instant I had been the only person in all of Southie willing to ignore each and every cautionary tale and snippet of advice. I was the naïve idiotic child who fell for Billy's act, and fuck I felt like nothing more that the grime on the bottom of my shoes. Deciding that bailing out was the only real option I had in that moment, I clenched my small hands in to tight fists and backed quickly out of the entrance from which I came.

Once outside I was more aware of the rumbling and conflicting emotions within me but tried my hardest to numb every single ounce of it. Inhaling a series of shallow breaths, I leaned again the wall to the left of the door and snatched my phone from the back pocket of my jeans. I needed to get away from here but I knew better than to walk. _Beck._ Unsurprisingly his name was the first to pop into my head and I decided then and there that once again he was to be cast as the knight in shining armor opposite my damsel in distress. Typing in a brief but still semi-specific text, I pressed send and prayed that he was in the nearby vicinity. I needed to get away from that place as quickly as possible.

Suddenly the door flew open beside me and I nearly jumped, before noticing that it was merely Joe, checking to see where I had gone.

"What the fuck Violet? You forget something?" Asked Joe once he spotted my form in the shadows. The door swung quickly closed behind him before flying open once more to reveal a very confused Ava.

"Actually yes, I did." I forced out a constricting breath from my lungs, creating a billowing cloud of smoke. The kind of cloud that used to endlessly amuse me as a child, but at present only existed to remind me how fucking frigid it was outside. "I forgot to mention that I slept with Billy last night." I spit it out fast but made sure to make my voice loud and clear. I wouldn't be repeating that admission again anytime soon. While the confession was one I knew would be controversial, it was more than needed in that moment. I was done lying and keeping things from people. I was done acting like someone I was never raised to be. This was hopefully my last and final straw.

Instantly their mouths dropped, and as expected Ava was the first to speak.

"I fucking knew it! " Her voice came out in a harsh whisper, not at all what I had expected.

"I knew you two were kind of a thing but...I didn't realize so much had happened. You told me it wasn't like that…" Joe trailed off and the confused look on his face would have been absolutely comical in any other scenario.

"I know I did Joey but I was just so confused and then…we just sort of started this thing and last night…fuck last night was the biggest mistake of my life."

"I'll say." replied Ava, her arms across her chest and her words escaping in a hushed mumble. I felt the sting of her statement pepper my body as a firm lump found its way to my throat. Taking a deep breath I let my eyes flutter closed before responding.

"I don't need that right now Ava. Please…I just need you to be my friend." At my words I watched as her face softened considerably.

"I'm sorry…I just…I warned you Violet." Her voice was kinder and I was much more convinced that her concern was real.

"I know alright. I should have listened."

"What do you mean? What did Billy do?" Joe spoke up. He still appeared to be utterly confused and I suddenly felt guilty for keeping all of this from him from the start. It had just gotten so complicated so fast and I never thought that I'd be in such an awful position.

Biting my bottom lip and finding an oil splotch on the pavement to stare at, I decided to respond. "He was gone when I woke up. I thought it was a fluke, maybe he had something important come up, but no. He has another woman on his lap right now and I know I'm nothing more than a lukewarm memory at the back of his mind…if that." A dry chuckle escaped my mouth and I brought my gaze back up to Joe's. "It's not his fault though. He never made any promises. It's me. I assumed…my expectations were too high and I …I acted like a dumb girl." I laughed lightly at my own joke but no one else seemed amused.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you…both of you."

"You don't have to apologize Vie…It's your life. " Joe responded his voice soft. His statement was true but I didn't feel any less guilty. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I already texted Beck for a ride. It's fine. Billy is expecting you…both of you. Go have fun. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just needed to get all of this off my chest."

"You sure?" It was Ava who piped in then and she sounded less than convinced.

"Yes. Actually, as weird as it sounds, I'm happy this happened now, before I could get in any deeper. At least now I know." It was true. Yes, it hurt to find out like I did but I wouldn't fall for his games again.

Just then Beck's truck pulled into the lot and I felt a smile find its way to my face. Yes, he certainly was my hero. Jumping from the oversized Toyota, Beck began to stroll quickly across this parking lot, his long legs working to his advantage.

"Vie, what's going on? Are you okay?" He questioned as he reached my side and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Looking up into my friend's familiar, caring blue eyes; I opened my mouth to respond but stopped suddenly when the door to the bar swung open and out walked the bald gang leader himself with a small crowd of followers close on his tail. Turning his attention to our huddled group he came to a sudden halt and it was then that I noticed the woman at his side, the same one from before, her black curls bouncing with each step and her blue eyes sparkling under the street lamps. She was beautiful, I had to admit, and I felt my stomach clench painfully yet again.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" growled Billy; his eyes falling on my slight form nestled against Beck's side.

Squirming faintly under his harsh gaze, I felt the lump in my throat grow even more and I knew without a doubt that shit was seriously about to hit the fucking fan.

**/ / / / /**

**Alright so, a little bit of a cliff hanger. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College is time consuming. However, I got inspired to write today so here's an update! Enjoy!**

_"If rage could be so soft,_

_I might stay here with you."_

_The Pierces - Let You Go_

**/ / / / /**

"What the fuck is going on out here?" growled Billy; his eyes falling on my slight form nestled against Beck's side.

Squirming faintly under his harsh gaze, I felt the lump in my throat grow even more and I knew without a doubt that shit was seriously about to hit the fucking fan.

Opening up my mouth to speak yet again the emergence of Spencer through the crowd of people stopped me dead in my tracks. _Shit._ This would be the farthest thing from pleasant that was for certain. His stare flitted back and forth between Billy and me and then toward the wide eyed spectators gathering around us.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself." Spoke my brother, shooting a suspicious glance toward Billy and his overly intense expression. The air was tenser than ever and I felt my muscles lock up in anticipation. Billy sniffed loudly and ran a hand over his smooth scalp, his eyes still harshly locked on the way my body was firmly connected to Beck's. Even though I knew Billy to be a tremendous hot-head, I felt oddly safe in my skyscraper friend's firm grasp and therefore refused to budge even an inch.

While a few choice people had known somewhat about the previous relationship between Billy and me, Spencer was certainly not one of them. And I never planned on him knowing. Billy and my brother were friends, good ones but that didn't mean that he would easily accept Billy having any sort of relationship with his baby sister.

When I finally rounded up the courage to speak I felt yet another string of lies spill from my mouth, "I was just about to leave. I started to feel sick on the way here …so I called Beck to come and get me. I didn't want to ruin anyone's night just because of me." While I knew that Billy could see right through my paper thin lies I prayed that Spencer wouldn't notice my clenched fists or the way my eyes struggled to focus solely on him. Nervous didn't begin to describe how I felt. Spencer kept his gaze firmly on me before his hazel eyes flicked back to Billy's tense form. I could see the cogs working in that brain of his as his forehead wrinkled in what I judged to be deep thought. He didn't fully buy my excuse and I couldn't blame him. I was a shitty liar, even in the worst situations. It seemed like an hour had passed before Spencer decided to reply, breaking the thick silence surrounding the usually rowdy group.

"Alright. Go ahead. I'll see you at home later." While the words seemed innocent enough I could tell that he was already planning his interrogation. He knew. How could he not? While we had been as discrete as humanly possible, word got around fast in this town and Spencer was no idiot. He had to have heard something or another and this incident probably only worked to spark his interests.

The ride home was quiet and almost awkward. While Beck was my friend he knew what deep shit I had gotten myself into and it seemed as if he didn't know what to say. As we pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex, he finally spoke up.

"You know I'm here right? You can call me whenever Vie and I'll be here." His eyes stared deeply into my own and I felt a twinge of guilt in my gut. Beck loved me, more than he probably should and I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve someone as nearly flawless as him in my life. A part of me felt grateful; grateful that at the end of the night I'd always have someone to call, someone to look after me. However, on the other hand I felt like the absolute scum of the earth. This wonderful man loved me. While he had never spoken the actual words straight out, the look in his eyes gave away every deep seeded feeling he'd ever felt for me and there was no doubt that he did. I didn't deserve it. But I couldn't push him away. That would be nothing but a selfish move to try and make myself feel better that would do nothing but hurt him more in the end. So instead I simply smiled and scooped my arms around him. Holding tight, closing my eyes and wishing that I could love him the way he loved me.

"Thank you Beck. You have no idea how much that means to me." Pushing my lips to his cheek in a chaste kiss, I pulled back and gave him a soft smile before retreating from the car.

"Thanks again for picking me up." I spoke through the cracked window.

"Ofcourse. Now go inside, it's cold out here." He smiled that breathtaking smile of his and I waved before jogging up the stairs to my front door.

Once inside, I made to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized tee. I wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch, watch Friends and forget that Billy Darley even existed. It only took a few minutes to accomplish the first two tasks at hand but the forgetting part proved to be a challenge. I felt utterly used and ridiculous. Numerous thoughts swirled through my head but the consensus of them all was that I had been nothing short of a bumbling bimbo in the last three months. Blinded by the leather and brooding blue eyes I had given up my virginity to a man I barely knew and I had fallen for every rusted charm he threw my way. And the worst part was that from his point of view I had made it all so incredibly easy.

After spending about ten minutes burrowed in a mountain of blankets and shamelessly wallowing in self pity I heard a soft knock on the front door. I worried for a moment that it might be Joe or Ava coming to check on my but threw that thought away when I realized that it was probably only Spence. He had forgotten his house key more times than I could count and I doubted that tonight was any different. Tossing the heap of heavy fabrics to the side, I padded across the living room to the front door. I was about to unlock the locks but quickly thought better of it. Even if it was only Spencer and peak through the peep hole wouldn't hurt, especially in this neighborhood. Standing on my tip toes and squinting through the tiny hole I gasped at the surprise that stood on the other side. My heart sank and I heard my soft breathing turn into near hyperventilation. That man had some balls. Standing in his tough guy stance with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Billy Darley stood outside, his eyes dark and his face blank.

I wondered for the briefest of seconds if I could get away with pretending I wasn't home but threw that thought away when I heard his deep voice through the thick wooden barrier.

"Open the door baby. I know you're in there I can hear ya." His voice sounded calm but I wouldn't be surprised if that weren't really the case.

"Go away." I fought the whisper that usually made its way between my lips and found my response to be surprisingly firm.

"Violet open the door. We need to talk." He spoke, his tone still eerily calm.

I thought for a moment about the possibility of opening the door and what the consequences would be before mumbling my next reply. "I don't want to talk right now Billy. "

Silence fell through the door. I stepped away and leaned my ear toward the wood, hoping that maybe he had actually gotten the hint. Nearly a minute had passed and I was about to check the peep hole once more but jumped back in surprise at the sound of the deadbolts disengaging. Taking a few steps back I stared in both fear and surprise as the door flew open and Billy made his way inside the dimly lit apartment.

"How did you…"

"I've got a key doll face. I just didn't want to have to use it." He cut me off before closing the door behind him and motioning to the empty couches. Without really thinking I blindly followed his lead plopping down on the empty cushion next to him and flicking off the resounding sound of laughter from the TV. A silent blanket fell over the room and I found myself staring at a piece of lint on my cotton shirt. I wasn't going to be the first one to speak. I wasn't ready for this; I was hoping I could have at least a few days away from him to think things over but this…this was much too soon and I couldn't form a clear thought even if I tried.

After a few moments of silence he must have realized that I wouldn't be the one to break the ice. "Tell me what going on. Is this about last night?" He tried hunching down to make eye contact but when my gaze stayed put he placed a hand under my chin, pulling my eyes up to meet his at last. At the sight of his inquisitive blue eyes I felt a knot tie in my stomach and I was almost certain that tears would be soon to follow. But they never came, my flushed cheeks stayed dry and I thanked the lord for giving me the will to keep the salty flecks at bay.

"Say something Violet." I had gotten lost in thought again and hadn't realized how much time had actually passed. How long had I been sitting frozen like this? I had no clue, but it must have been at least a minute or so.

"I can't do this Billy." Had I said that? The words fell out before I had even thought them up, my mouth taking complete control of the situation, saying exactly what I was feeling.

"What do you mean?" His eyes squinted, a look of confusion crossing his rough face. "Is this about last night? We can slow things down Violet. I'm okay with that." He was being surprisingly gentle but that didn't change how I felt.

"No…Yes. It's about everything Billy. I feel like I barely know you. Dammit, I feel like I barely know myself when I'm with you."

"Vie-"

"No! Let me finish. I have to say this before I lose my nerve." I knew I was testing his patience by cutting him off like that but I didn't care anymore. "Last night…it wasn't what I expected my-my first time to be like. But I didn't care because it was you, Billy Darley. I thought I could handle it but this morning… This morning I woke up and you were gone without a trace and I realized that I wasn't special to you. I'm not anything to you Billy and that's okay. I shouldn't have expected to be anything to you."

"Violet, you know that isn't true!"

"It is." I kept my voice calm; as I finally began to process everything that I have always known but never had the courage to speak aloud. "I'm 17 years old Billy. It's natural for me to be drawn to you, but this needs to stop. I can't take it anymore. It's too much for me. These past months have been an emotional roller coaster for me and I've been trying to pretend to be tough but I'm not. I'm a wreck and you're not helping."

"Are you…are you fucking breaking up with me?" Despite the harshly worded phrase his tone was more surprised than anything.

"That's just the thing Billy…am I? Are we even together? I don't know…what is this?"

"You're mine." He spoke in a possessive growl and I could tell that his temper was beginning to show itself.

"I can't." I was shaking my head back and forth talking more to myself than anything. I wasn't going to give in this time, I couldn't.

"Is this because of that tall fuck? I saw you with him earlier." His words were harsh and his tone sharp as he scooted himself in my direction.

"Don't act like a jealous boyfriend Billy. He has nothing to do with this. This is about me and you and that's it."

"Really then where the fuck is this coming from because you seemed to be more than happy with me last night." And there it was. The Transition was complete. Billy had gone from his kind, rarely seen, self to an asshole in less than ten minutes and I was finding it hard to stay calm and collected.

"I already told you Billy…"

"I'm not letting you go Violet." His voice was dangerously low and I felt the anger within me ignite at his words.

"Oh really? Because it seemed like it was pretty easy to 'let me go' tonight when you had another girl on your lap in the bar." The words left my mouth before I could ever think to stop them and I instantly regretted bringing it up.

"Is that what this is about? Trish and Me? Vie we're old friends. She came into town recently, had some trouble with an ex-boyfriend and I've been helping her out. That's it."

"Even if that is the case Billy, I can't trust anything you say. You have a reputation and I've seen it with my own eyes. I'm never going to be okay with being just one of your girls. I'm a monogamy type of girl and that's not you."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Vie." I felt that there was more than one meaning to his phrase but I chose to brush it off and take it for face value. I didn't need to be any more afraid of him than I already was, especially now when I'm trying so desperately not fold.

"I just need some space Billy. Spence is suspicious, my mind and my emotions are all over the place, and you're not making anything any easier." I kept my words calm and tried to lace them with a sense of finality. I was ready to sleep and I was also worried about Spence coming home sometime soon.

He stared at me for a minute, running his hand over his scalp and seeming to think everything over in that anxious way that he sometimes does. "Fine, I'll go. But this isn't over Vie. I mean it. I can't let you go. It's not that easy for me." He stood from his seat about to turn around and leave before something seemed to cross his complex mind.

Turning around, he leaned down, grabbed the back of my head and before I had time to react I felt his lips atop mine in a forceful and hungry kiss. It didn't last long but I suppose he made the point he was trying to make. Pulling away slightly, he kept his grip lightly on my hair and forced my eyes to connect with his. "You're mine Violet. Don't think for a second that I'm gonna let you go without a fight." I could feel his hot breathe across my face as he huskily whispered the words and after a moment he released me from his grasp. Sauntering away, he pulled a cigarette from his front pocket and stuck it in his mouth as he made his way out the door.

"Lock up." That's all he said before shutting the door back quietly and leaving me alone in a still and empty apartment with a head full of nothing but doubt. How had my world been turned so upside down so fast?

**/ / / / /**

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go or how I want it to end, so I need some inspiration in the form of reviews! They really do help me to write! Which means more updates for you guys! So please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

** So, I got inspired recently..I don't know how it just happened! And I have a late class tomorrow so Ta Da! Update! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_"Here's to new beginnings and broken hearts"_

_Amos the Transparent- (Here's to) New Beginnings_  
><strong><br>**

**/ / / / /**

It was early morning, earlier than I would usually approve of but it seemed that I didn't have much choice. Daydreaming into oblivion and yawning every other minute I tugged at the visor stretching across my forehead and leaned against the counter before me, trying not to displace any of the cluttered knick knack merchandise. The scent of fresh brewed vanilla cappuccino filled my nostrils and the swish of the sliding glass window infiltrated my ears as my coworker Kate served yet another caffeine addicted early bird.

I let my thoughts wonder back to that night a little over a month ago when I had swiftly ended things with my gang lord of an ex-lover. Billy Darley, the man who still plagued my dreams at night, no matter how much I tried to ignore it. I had barely seen him since, our interactions being limited to brief five to ten minute intervals here and there where he would blatantly stare and I would try my hardest to steer clear of his mesmerizing blue eyes. We never spoke directly to one another and thankfully we were never left alone.

After that night I had informed Ava, Joe, and Beck of my decision to end things and they had been more than understanding. In fact they had adamantly acted as buffers, making sure that no room was ever left with just him and me. Spencer had also helped with that as well, in a more than blatantly obvious way. As promised, we had talked that night when he arrived back home and things had certainly changed since our little chat.

**/ / / / /**

_Billy had been gone for at least ten minutes but I was still motionlessly perched upon the brown cushion when the front door opened yet again, breaking me apart from the comatose statue that I had been. Spencer locked the door behind him and threw his coat over the back of a kitchen chair before he finally turned his eyes to me._

"_Hey." I spoke softly doing my best to keep eye contact and knowing that he was trying his absolute hardest to read my face in that instant._

"_It's dark in here…whatcha doin?" The TV screen was still as black as a starless sky and the only thing lighting the room was an old lamp in the corner. He was right. It probably was an odd sight to see me sitting here alone in such a dim lit room._

"_Thinking." I answered simply. He seemed to mull over that answer for a moment before simply nodding his head and taking the seat next to mine._

"_So do you have something to say or do I need to be the one to ask?" Well he just jumped right into that one didn't he? Trying not to react, I simply shrugged in response._

"_What do you mean?" He chuckled dryly at that, apparently my cluelessness wasn't as believable as I had hoped._

"_I mean, what's up with you and Billy?" His voice was serious and his eyes stern, he meant business. This was no longer a light hearted conversation and he had made that very clear._

"_Nothing…nothing is going on. What does that even mean?"_

"_Come on Vie. I'm not stupid. I saw the way he was looking at you earlier. I've never seen him look like that. And you! You looked like you were ready to piss yourself right then and there. Is there something going on between the two of you? Because if there is I need to know Violet." I thought about lying. I had gotten surprisingly good at telling fibs to cover for Billy and myself but if I were being honest it was starting to take its toll. While lying seemed to be the easiest way out, what would happen when the truth did surface, as it always does at some point or another? What would Spencer think of me then? Cringing at the thought of that more than uncomfortable scenario, I decided, at long last that maybe being open and truthful would be the best option after all._

"_No… Not anymore." I whispered the last part and silently prayed that some way or another the subject could be dropped right then and there. I told the truth, wasn't I owed some sort of repayment for my good deed? However, the frustrated breathe of air that my brother released from his lungs at that moment told me otherwise._

"_What the hell does that mean Violet?" His voice was rising slightly and I steered my wide eyes toward my lap once again, nervously pulling at a loose strand from the blanket on my lap._

"_I..I.."_

"_Look at me dammit! What does that mean?" His voice was firm and I knew that looking him in the eye was the least I could do, so I slowly obliged._

"_It was nothing Spence... and whatever it was, it's definitely over okay. I promise." I tried to keep my voice strong, but once again my timid nature got the best of me and nothing more than a whisper arose._

"_Violet…did he try something with you? Did he take advanta-"_

"_No! No okay…he didn't take advantage. We just got close. It didn't even last longer than a month and it was nothing." __**Nothing. **__While inside I knew that what I was saying was in fact the truth, saying it aloud made it that much harder to handle._

"_How close Violet?" He interrupted my thinking, his voice was dangerously low, and I could tell that he was in full force overprotective brother mode. Ten years ago, this would have meant a Pokémon duel or something of that nature but now I was more than aware of Spencer's status in this town and I was even more aware of the all too real pistol that was probably hidden under his shirt at that very minute. Pokemon duels were a thing of the past and I'd be stupid to think that a real duel wasn't completely out of the question. From that moment on I knew that I had to tread very carefully with everything I said. While Billy and I weren't on the best of terms, I still cared for him and he being killed because of my inability to shut the fuck up wouldn't be something that I could potentially get over. _

"_It was nothing Spencer. We talked, I thought that I could handle being more than…whatever…with him but I couldn't. It's nothing to worry about."_

"_Nothing to worry about! Violet, my boss and best friend who happens to be ten years older than you may or may not have fucked my baby sister! How the hell am I supposed to not worry about this?" I felt moisture prickling my eyes at his words but stopped them dead in their tracks. _

"_I know it's hard…but I'm asking you not to worry about it Spencer. I'm already going through a lot right now and I don't know how much more I can handle before I totally lose it. Just please give me some credit. I'm not a child anymore. You know just as much as I do how quickly someone grows up around here. I've grown up and I'd like to think that I can handle this. Yes, you have permission to keep me away from him if that will make you feel better, believe me you'd be doing me a favor. But please…please don't say anything-"_

"_Vie"_

"_No listen! Just don't okay. After tonight I'd like to forget that this ever happened and move on. I need a fresh start okay, and you lingering on this will only make it worse…It hurts okay Spence. Thinking about all of this hurts and I just want to move on." I watched as his face softened and I knew that he could tell that Billy wasn't the only loss I was referring to._

**/ / / / /**

That night he thankfully agreed to my requests but things had gotten increasingly awkward ever since. However, despite the uncomfortable nature of the situation, he stuck to his word about keeping me away from the gang lord. Billy had been replaced by Beck, Ava and Joe as my designated chauffeurs and Spence always seemed to make sure that Billy and I were never in the same place at the same time, something that I both appreciated and loathed at the same time. Yes, I needed space from Billy but he was proving to be harder to let go than I had initially thought. While I was physically separated from him, I still found myself occasionally thinking about how things could have gone had I not made such a rash decision. However, despite all of my wondering, I almost always end up concluding that my decision was, by far, the best thing to do.

Therefore, since that night, I had also gotten a part time job at the local Starbucks in a feeble attempt to keep my traitorous mind from picturing those cerulean eyes and that cocky crooked smile. Instead, I decided to surround myself with delicious coffee aromas and overly chipper females. The small shop, situated within walking distance from my school, catered mostly to adolescents and soccer moms, a refreshing change from the rough men I was usually surrounded by. I cherished my working hours during the week, oftentimes choosing to work extra shifts just to have that time away from everything to really be myself. The self I used to be before Boston.

In addition, it didn't hurt that I received a fairly decent paycheck every other week, money that I hoped to save for a small sensible car. While my parents had been thoughtful enough to make a college fund for me, they never had the chance to purchase a car that I could use and I found that bumming rides was probably one of the most irritating things on the planet.

Still leaning up against the counter I peered out the frosty front windows, watching the few people who dared to awake so early on a Saturday morning and wondering where they could possibly be heading. Just as I was about to help Kate with another order, I heard the bell above the door ring and I looked to see my first customer of the morning.

The first thing I noticed about the stranger were his eyes, light blue eyes so similar to Billy's yet so very different. After pulling my gaze away from his, I instantly noticed how different this man looked from our usual customers. Dressed in a thick brown jacket, jeans and boots, he looked more like my brother and his crew than anyone who lived around here. As he walked closer I put on my best 'customer service smile' and politely welcomed him, not missing the small smile he gave in return, his kind face scrunching slightly with the arch of his lips.

"What can I get you? " I asked politely still leaning slightly on the counter and taking extra time to observe the newcomer while he made his decision. Peeking out from a dark gray woolen cap, I could see strands of brown hair, matching the scruff that covered his jaw and cheeks stopping before his neck to reveal a piece of what looked to be a tattoo. Yes, he wasn't like the usual customers around here.

"Uh…can I just get a grande coffee, black please?" His voice was deep but soft at the same time and he had a special talent as well…manners…so maybe he was from around here. After ringing up the simple transaction, I went further behind the counter to make his drink, not missing the way his steely blue gaze fixated on me. While he was, admittedly, an attractive male, he was obviously closer to Billy's age than mine and I was in no way shape or form looking for anything close to a relationship. Therefore, I brushed his staring off as the typical early morning zone out and quickly fit a lid and sleeve around the hot paper cup.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy!" I let another smile overtake my face and watched as something illegible flashed across that beardy mug of his. Smiling back, he took the cup and made his way to the door. I was about to go and clean up a little but stopped my actions as he turned around at the door, a smile on his face.

"Thanks _Violet_." And then he was gone, nothing but the slight jingle of the door bell to even prove that he had been there at all. For a moment or so I briefly wondered how a complete stranger could know such a thing. I let my mind's imagination stretch momentarily but quickly stopped when I realized that he wasn't a psychic or some sort of stalker. No, the simple answer was that he could read, and in this particular instance, my nametag happened to be the text. I laughed lightly to myself and continued to go about my tasks at hand, the image of the stranger at the back of my mind.

A few hours later, after the usual morning rush, I sat quietly against the counter and thought back again to the incident this morning. It had been so normal but so unusual at the same time. As I let the events run through me head yet again, I halted quickly. I had barely thought of Billy all day. The morning with the mysterious man had kept my Darley thoughts at bay. Maybe getting over him wasn't an impossibility at all or maybe it was simply a glitch in the grand scheme of it all. Either way, I felt that familiar knot find its way to my stomach at the thought. Did I even want to let go? I really didn't know anymore…

**/ / / / /**

**So, It seems that Violet is a bit confused about the Billy situation. I would love some reviews! Seriously, I find it hard to write when I feel like no one is actually reading what I post. Sorry if you feel like I'm badgering you all for reviews but the really do help me and I really appreciate it when people leave helpful reviews! Tell me what you think about Spence's reaction or about the mysterious stranger fellow. (Who may or may not be returning) Also, sorry that there wasn't much Billy in this chapter, but he's not gone yet, don't worry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**Surprise! I know I know! I haven't posted in a while. I'm really sorry but I've been busy with school. But now I'm free! (atleast for a month or so) So I decided to write! I hope you guys like it! Also, I'd like to really thank all of you who have reviewed! It definitely keeps me writing and I really really really appreciate it! :)**

_"She drew the line in the mind._  
><em>She was not holding on."<em>

_The Jezabels - A Little Piece_

_**/ / / / /**_

I glanced at the plain round clock once again and saw that only a minute or so had passed. School had seemed to drag on all day and the last ten minutes of English were no exception. Over the past few weeks I had fallen into a seemingly monotonous routine of school, work and home but I found that I really relished in the feeling of normality. I had been spending the majority of my free time outside of school and work at Beck's or Ava's and I thoroughly enjoyed feeling like an average 17 year old girl for once. In fact, I was even preparing to attend the prom in a matter of days, my dress already bought and hanging from a shelf in my closet.

However, no matter how much I submersed myself in my dream of normality, reality was always there to shove itself in my face yet again. The reality was that although I had yet to actually speak to Billy Darley since our last conversation, I could feel his patience fading and his possessiveness growing every time our paths crossed. I never doubted that he meant what he'd said that night but a part of me thought that maybe it was a bluff or a scare tactic to force me into a proverbial corner. However, I could tell from the anxious glint in his eyes that he was more than serious. In addition, the word on the street was that Trish, Billy's 'old friend' had recently moved into the apartment that he and Joe shared and even though I knew the idea shouldn't bother me it did…a lot. If I hadn't been already, I was really beginning to question Billy's actions and who he really was as a person. In addition to the everyday Billy drama, the remnants of that night had seriously messed up my relationship with Spencer. Since then, he'd been spending more time at Sarah's and it seemed as though his cold shoulder was actually starting to ice over completely.

On top of everything else my relationships with Ava, Joe and Beck seemed to be somewhat askew as well. Ava and Joe were traveling down a rocky path lately and I found myself acting as a pseudo Dr. Phil more often than I would have liked. No, they weren't anywhere near their destruction phase, or at least I hoped not, but my position right in the midst of their couple's quarrels was growing increasing old and irritating.

In addition I found myself struggling more and more with the idea of Beck graduating in almost two months. He had yet to decide between Michigan State and Boston University but I knew that the decision would be made sooner rather than later and I wasn't sure if I was ready for the final choice. Yes, both schools had more than adequate hockey teams and had offered him full scholarships but deep down I knew that distance would be a good thing for Beck and I. I had unconsciously pulled him into this dysfunctional romantic triangle and lord knows Michigan would be an easy out and a fresh start after such a dramatic year. However, a side of me, the more selfish side I suppose, feared the idea of him leaving. Over the past months I had found a kind and loyal friend in Beck Alexander and on more than one occasion he had been my unfailing lifeboat whenever I found myself drowning in the hurricane that was Billy Darley.

Despite all of the problems I'd found myself worrying about there was one reality that I had actually grown to like and look forward to and that reality went by the name of blue eyed stranger only a week or so beforehand. Even though the mysterious Wade and I weren't exactly best friends yet by any means it felt like we were somewhere on our way down that glorious path.

**/ / / / /**

_It all started on a breezy Monday afternoon. Thankfully, school was finished for the day and I was well into the first hour of my shift at work. As per usual we hadn't really hit the after work busy surge yet and the shop was close to dead. I was in the midst of cleaning to look busy when the bell above the door sounded signaling another thirsty customer. I looked up ready to greet another one of my class mates or a middle aged woman but found Mr. Blue Eyed Stranger walking towards me instead, running his hands through his windswept hair. _

"_Fancy seeing you again." Charm oozed from his voice while a smile overtook his face which happened to be littered with grease splotches._

"_You've got something…" I trailed off motioning to his cheek. He seemed confused for a fraction of a second before recognition took over._

"_Ah. I forgot to wipe my face off before I left the garage. Shit…I can't believe I walked all the way here without anyone telling me. Thanks. Uh…where's the restroom?" I motioned to the hallway to my left and watched as he made his way in that direction. Garage? I guess he was a grease monkey. _

_Unsurprisingly no other customers came in while he was gone and it gave me a chance to think more about the stranger. Without his hat on I could see now that his hair wasn't as dark as I had initially thought. He was talking a lot more as well and I could hear a hint of an accent dripping from his deep voice. As I continued to think more about this man that I knew virtually nothing about I forced my mind to come to a halt. I had to stop all of these curious thoughts. Even though I had no expectations of him being anything more than a customer I couldn't risk the chance of falling, even the slightest bit, for this tall blue eyed man, the description that apparently summed up my type in a nutshell._

_With that thought in mind I snapped back to attention as he came back into view, a smile stretching across his freshly cleaned face. "Sorry about that." He apologized before glancing up to the menu above my head._

"_So… have any suggestions for me?" He asked, refocusing his gaze back on me. I'm sure I looked nervous as I fiddled with the string on my apron and nibbled at the bottom lip. I was about the answer but stopped abruptly when I glanced back to him and noticed that his gaze was now firmly planted on my lips with a look in his eyes that I had only ever received from one other man in particular. Dammit, had I not learned yet to stop all that lip biting nonsense?_

"_Umm…I like the passion fruit tea. But that might be a little bit girly for you." His eyes snapped back to mine and a smile formed on his mug once again. _

"_I think I can handle it. I'll take a tall passion fruit tea."_

"_Good choice. Can I get your name?"While it was protocol to ask the customer's name I also had to admit that my curiosity really was getting the best of me._

"_Wade." Wade…it suited him. I smiled politely and took his payment for the drink before going straight to work on making his drink. _

_I finished my preparations in record time and he was waiting patiently at the counter when I handed him his bright pink beverage. _

_Without a seconds hesitation he stuck in the straw and took a gulp of one of my favorite drinks. Pulling back a smile formed upon his scruffy face and he locked eyes with me once again._

"_Good suggestion! I like it."_

**/ / / / /**

That was the day that it all began. He stuck around for a half hour afterward, asking me about the luxuries and pitfalls of working at a coffee chain and discussing the car shop he worked at down the street. The next day he came again and once again he stuck around after his order, this time until the rush came in at five. It continued like this every day and I found myself looking forward to our talks every afternoon. They were never too serious or personal, mostly just surface conversations and a game or two if 21 questions but it was enough to make me hope he'd come again today.

Huffing a bored breath of air I pulled my eyes away from the window view to glance yet again at the clock but instead came to a stop at the sound of the bell. Filled with more excitement than was probably appropriate, I leapt from my seat, packed up my things and waited patiently for Ava to do the same.

"So, you maybe want to have a girl's night tonight after work? Joe's working and I'm in the mood to cry over an overdramatic Ryan Gosling movie." Drawing my eyebrows together in confusion, I followed her from the nearly empty class into the throngs of teenagers bustling down the crowded hall.

"Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise. I know you only like those types of flicks when you're either pms-ing hard or Joe's pissed you off for some reason or another." We had arrived at her locker and from the way that she shoved her English book inside and the harsh slam that followed I assumed that it was the latter that had her emotional panties in a bunch.

"It seems that I might be going stag to the prom this year." My eyes grew wide instantly and from the defeated look on her face I decided that my next words had better be thought out in advance and spoken with some finesse.

"Are you and Joey-"

"We're still together. No need to look so worried mom. He's just being a real asshole about the whole thing. He says he's too old to go and he doesn't understand why I would want to go in the first place. I mean I've already bought our tickets…my dress. Even if I didn't want to go I've spent a hell of a lot on this and he doesn't seem to give two shits. I'm not in the wrong here am I?

"No, of course not! Have you tried explaining this to Joe though? He's usually pretty understanding about these types of things."

"Oh I've tried…sort of; In so many words. Anyways, that's beside the point. Are you in the mood to feast on ice cream and gawk at Ryan Gosling's most perfect facial hair or am I going to be that pathetic girl crying alone on a Thursday night while Noah Calhoun sucks face with that chick in the pouring down rain yet again?" We were outside now, atop the cement steps, my work in view and the warm sunlight fanning over my skin.

"You know that I would love nothing more…"

"But." I could hear the disappointment in her voice already.

"I'm closing tonight, so I won't be home until late and I have a chemistry exam tomorrow. We both know that's not my strongest subject." I rushed to defend myself but knew that it all probably sounded like a bunch of half thought out excuses.

"Viiieee…" Ava had many charms but, in all honesty, her whine was certainly not one of them.

"I know! I'm the worst friend ever! But what if we make a deal?"Anything to end the whining and earn back my title as best friend.

Narrowing her eyes in interest she replied, "What sort of deal?"

"Joes supposed to be picking me up from work on his way to the office tonight. Maybe I can talk to him for you. And maybe we can watch a more ab-tastic Ryan Gosling movie tomorrow night. I have the night off and you're right, a girl's night is way overdue." By the end of my spiel her smile had grown tenfold and I knew that she would agree.

"Well I guess that's a fair trade…" Her pouty face was gone for good and the whine vanished from her tone. After negotiations were through I bid farewell to Ava and made my way down the block to the establishment where I would spend the second half of my day. Once inside I quickly changed into my work attire and clocked in before taking my place behind the counter.

As per usual, the first few hours moved at a snail's pace and with every ding of the bell above the entrance I found my disappointment growing. Before I knew it, the busy rush had come and gone and only a few stragglers were left sitting about typing away on their Macbooks and chatting amongst themselves. It was thirty minutes before closing and I finally resigned that Wade would be a no show tonight when all of a sudden the bell rang once again. Walking in with dark smudges on his white tee and scruff covering his jaw, Wade sauntered toward the counter and I knew without a doubt that I shouldn't be as excited as I was. Thankfully, for once in my life, I managed to hide my true feelings and I toned down my grin to one that read more as a polite hello and less like a kid in a candy store.

"Good evening Violet. Sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't miss me too much." He raised an eyebrow teasingly and leaned casually against the wooden counter before me.

"I think I'll manage."I chuckled in response. "So what'll you have today?"

"How about an….orange mango smoothie."

"I can do that." After taking his payment I rummaged through the fridge, pulling out all the necessary ingredients and marveling at the fact that he'd never seemed to order the same thing twice. For the next few minutes the sound of the blender filled the air and before long his drink was finished and in his hands.

"So, Violet…I was thinking." He seemed nervous, at least compared to his usual charming demeanor. "Maybe we could run into each other somewhere else sometime…maybe somewhere where you don't have to wear that uniform and maybe sometime this weekend?"

As soon as the question left his mouth I could feel my facial expression changing. While the idea of meeting up with Wade outside of work was rather tempting I was still unsure of exactly what was happening between us to begin with. No, I wasn't completely naïve to his flirtatious ways but at the same time I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention from time to time. Even though I knew that I didn't need anything remotely romantic for the time being, the high school girl inside of me always seemed to push herself into the forefront of my brain. Since I'd moved here I tried constantly to act like an adult, like a stronger and more mature version of myself but, truth be told, less than a year prior I would have given a perfectly good kidney for the chance to be noticed by a guy like Wade.

He must have seen the unsure look that I'd let slip and he scrambled to rectify the situation.

"Don't worry! It doesn't have to be anything serious, just two people getting to know one another a little better, maybe over food?" His confidence seemed to be dwindling with each passing second. After a moment or so I had finally come to my conclusion. While I didn't want to do anything that would send him the wrong message, the idea of finding a new friend sounded wonderful. Yes, I loved Beck, Ava, Joe and the other guys but from time to time I longed to have friends who knew me as Violet Tate rather than Billy's girl, Spencer's baby sister or that quiet chick who's probably a hooker for the Darley gang. That latter being by far the worst label I had ever been given. Even though I worried somewhat about my self control around the handsome man before me, he was utterly clueless of my role regarding the gang and that alone made me feel like I could breathe again.

"Just two people getting to know each other?" I double checked.

"Exactly!" He still looked a bit hesitant but I could see a hint of excitement beginning to take its place.

"Okay."

"Okay?" His voice rose along with his eyebrows, as if in disbelief.

"Yes, okay." I laughed in response. After his fear of rejection was demolished, Wade went back to being his usual self. He suggested meeting at a place called Mul's Diner around lunch time on Sunday and I quickly agreed. I had never heard of the place, but then again I didn't have a car of my own and generally went wherever the guys or Ava wanted to eat.

After that Wade only stayed for another 20 minutes and I closed up the shop immediately after, cleaning everything and counting out my drawer in record time. Soon enough, I was standing outside, my leather jacket protecting me from the early April night air while I waited for Joe to arrive.

Before long I heard the rumble of the car as Joe pulled up and I quickly jumped in, thankful for his punctuality and the toasty heater inside.

"Well if it isn't my favorite barista!" He greeted as we took off down the street. "How was work darling?"

"The usual," I replied, using the same response I had given him the last time. Truthfully I was building up the courage to approach the prom topic. He glanced over at me when he realized that I'd stopped talking.

"So I'm guessing your about to talk to me about prom eh?" He knew me so well.

"Joey, I know that fancy isn't really your cup of tea but Ava really wants to go."

"She didn't seem too torn up when I talked to her about it…" He replied, sounding confused. Poor Joey, so incredibly clueless when it came to the ladies, especially the sometimes overemotional Ava.

"Well let me go ahead and settle it all by saying that she does care and she is upset about it. It's prom Joey! And even though Ava is kind of unorthodox, she's still a teenage girl."

"Shit. Why do you females always have to dance around what you really want?" Well that's a funny way of putting it.

"We're complicated sometimes. You should know that by now." I laughed lightly and turned my attention back to the road ahead as silence filled the car yet again. Staring out the window I watched the empty sidewalk swoop past, concentrating on the steady lines in the concrete.

"He asked me about you this morning." The noise alone startled me, breaking me from my daze but the words didn't seem to really register.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Billy."At the sound of those two very distinct syllables I felt my ears perk to attention.

"What?" I asked, sounding just as dumbfounded as I probably looked.

"It surprised me too. He's been acting like a real asshole lately but this morning…he was different, calmer than usual."

"What did he ask?" Just then we came to a stop outside of my apartment and I knew that this conversation wasn't going to be nearly as thorough as I would have liked.

"He just asked how you've been, if you seemed happy…what you've been up to."

"And what did you say?" I had turned my body in Joe's direction, showing him my full attention.

"I said you've been busy with work and school."

"That's it?" Even though I hated to admit it, I was hoping for something more.

"Yeah, he just nodded. After that he bounced and I haven't seen him all day." At his answer I made sure to mask the disappointment on my face as I turned my body back toward the dashboard, thinking about why Billy was asking about me now of all times.

"Weird." I whispered lowly, staring out the windshield at nothing in particular for a moment before turning my attention back to the youngest Darley. "Thanks for the ride Joey."

"No problem Vie." His crooked smile was back in place and I couldn't help but return a grin of my own in response.

"Talk to Ava. She's not as complicated as you think."

"Yeah Yeah…" He chuckled but nodded his head in agreement "Get out of here lady, I'm sure you've got some studying or something to do."

With that I opened the door and sluggishly made my way up to the apartment. While I loved the cash flow of having a job, the constant hustle and bustle left me far from spritely by the end of the day. Once inside, I tossed my things on the floor, locked the door and made my way to the bathroom, the promise of a hot bath at the forefront of my thoughts. Unsurprisingly the apartment was completely still and dark, aside from a lamp by the door with Spencer nowhere in sight.

Before long I was stripped down and soaking in a tub of hot soapy water, my head leaning against the cold porcelain and my mind racing as per usual. Even then, in the most relaxing of situations, I couldn't manage to turn my brain off. Billy dominated my thoughts for the most part, the rest of my stresses making cameos here and there. Why had he asked about me? He had moved on hadn't he? Why had he ever shown any interest in me at all? Questions filled my mind and I found that I didn't have an answer for even a single one.

Sighing in annoyance with myself, I sunk further down, slipping my eyes closed and trying my hardest to let my mind still. I focused on the quietness of the apartment, the only sounds coming from a bumping bass in one of the apartments bellow and a police siren sounding in the distance. I was finally starting to relax when the sound of the front door unlocking pulled me from my calm. I hadn't seen or heard from Spencer in nearly two days and I felt a prick of excitement fill my heart at his reappearance.

Somewhat reluctantly, I pulled myself from the warmth of my liquid blanket and wrapped a fresh towel around myself. Adjusting the messy bun atop my head I opened the bathroom door a smile stretched across my face, preparing to see my long lost brother at last.

"Spencer, it's been forev-"abruptly my words came to a halt as I registered the mistake I had made. A mistake I had made too many times before. Instead of seeing my older brother standing a mere five feet in front of me, I found myself staring into the bottomless blue eyes of Billy Darley, an illegible expression upon his face and a smoking cigarette hanging from his lips. _Surprise_.

**/ / / / /**

**Uh oh! Another cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked it! Leave me some reviews please! How do you feel about Wade? Ava and Joe? Billy's "_weird_" return? Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

**First and foremost, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate it SO much and it really encourages me to write more and update as soon as I can for you guys. Also, I'd like to apologize about the wait but I really struggled to write this chapter. Hopefully you guys will like it though! Let me know please!**

_"I felt you, human being, leaving me_

_and now _

_I crave it all"_

_Right Away Great Captain - Memories From the End Part I_

**/ / / / /**

"_Spencer, it's been forev-"abruptly my words came to a halt as I registered the mistake I had made. A mistake I had made too many times before. Instead of seeing my older brother standing a mere five feet in front of me, I found myself staring into the bottomless blue eyes of Billy Darley, an illegible expression upon his face and a smoking cigarette hanging from his lips._

As soon as the recognition hit, I found myself unconsciously taking a step back, my cautious nature showing itself once again. I hadn't been alone with him in over a month and now all of a sudden when things finally began to feel stable again here he came, Hurricane Billy, ready to flood my emotional beachside condo of a heart. Why now and why here? I was finally moving on, or so I had thought. But here he was once again, his mere presence filling my stomach with unwanted butterflies and placing a baseball sized knot in my throat. After everything he still had this fucking hold on me. After everything he was still brave enough to show up here like this. But I guess I had been dim to expect anything less from Billy Darley.

Before I let myself fall too deeply into my thoughts I snapped myself back to attention, falling into a state of full alertness. I let my eyes pan over the man before me, observing his overall demeanor and appearance. He wore his usual tattered jeans and heavy boots paired with a short sleeve white t-shirt which generously exposed the outline of his broad chest and accentuated the number of tattoos slinking down his arms. He had his head tilted to the side, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his smirking lips. Finally I moved my gaze to his eyes, those endless windows, to find that they were far more glazed over than usual leaving me to question his soberness. Just then those clouded blue oceans of his ran themselves over my form, seemingly absorbing every curve and detail of my barely hidden body. It was then that awareness sunk in and I realized that I was clad in nothing more than a towel. Tugging at the damp material, I hugged my arms tightly over my body, feeling as vulnerable as possible in that instant.

"Seems like I chose a good time to… drop byyy," he slurred slightly before taking a step forward, his eyes still glued to my petite form. Yes, he was definitely drunk, high or both, an excellent explanation for his impromptu visit.

"What are you doing here Billy?" I questioned, keeping my voice strong and firm.

"Just thought I'd come visit my girl… seems like you dressed for the occasion." And then he took another step, his stride growing with each advance.

I took a large step back before speaking up. "Stop it Billy." His movements were more than intimidating, they were downright frightening. "You shouldn't be here. If Spencer walks in he'll-"

"He won't, he's working tonight…so is Joe. And your giant boy toy is at a study group so cut the shit. No excuses tonight baby." My eyes bulged slightly at his remarks, my poker face slipping more and more with each passing second.

"Have you been watching me?" He smirked even more before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Now what would make you think a crazy thing like that?" He replied, his words falling out in a jumbled slur.

"You're drunk Billy. You need to leave." I tried once again to keep my voice firm but felt my resolve slipping as the words fell out in a quiet stutter. Even after all these months I felt like that scared little girl once again, the girl who had only heard stories of the man before me. The girl who had sat across from him in the Four Roses and tried to act tough when I was only centimeters away from a complete breakdown.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easy and you know it." He took another step forward, no more than four feet separating us then. Fearing for the worst I quickly began thinking of an escape route in my head. The bathroom was a dead end, with no window and an old lock that I knew wouldn't hold for long. My bedroom on the other hand was located just across the narrow hall and while the lock was just as shitty, I could get to my cell phone and the fire escape with the little time I would have. While I felt almost ridiculous planning out a way of escape it also felt oddly necessary. Even at the best of times I could never fully trust Billy and from the things I had heard I knew that when it came to the gang lord it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Leave Billy!" It was my last feeble attempt at taking control of the situation, but as soon as I heard the dry chuckle fall from between his lips I knew that he wasn't taking me very seriously. Dropping his half smoked cigarette to the wood floor, he stomped it out with the heel of his boot and quickly exhaled the remaining smoke from his lungs.

"You think I let anyone tell me what to do?" He spoke, a warning tone to his voice. A moment or so passed with the two of us staring each other down, both unwilling to give in to the other. Even though I felt like I knew Billy in a sense, I didn't even recognize the hulk of a man that stood before me. His impaired state was obvious and his eyes were emptier than I'd ever seen them.

Realizing that he wasn't going to back down any time soon I felt the fear overtake me and I quickly decided that my plan was ready to translate into a reality. Without even the bat of an eyelash as warning, I let my feet guide me toward the open door of my bedroom, making it through the doorway without a hitch. Spinning around, I prepared to slam the door in his face but didn't even get the chance to take hold of the wooden barrier before I felt the force of his arms wrapping around me. He pushed me further into the darkened room, pinning me harshly to the wall beside my bed and leaving no room for me to wiggle free. I struggled against his large form, the panic setting in. When I first saw him standing before me I had assumed that he wanted to talk, to convince me I had been wrong to tear the bond between us. But now, trapped between his strength and the wall with his warm whiskey stained breathe falling over me, I began to question his true intentions.

"Get off of me!" My breathing was frantic and my eyes were brimmed with fresh tears. I pushed my small hands against his chest but his firm grip around my waist made my attempts completely useless.

"Were you trying to fucking run from me or something Violet?" He sounded confused but most of all angry."Stop your fucking flailing!" I felt his hands tighten even more against my sides and flinched at his bruising grip. Feeling my towel beginning to slip, I forced my thrashing hands to come to a halt, using them to tighten the fabric around my body.

"Let me go Billy." Even I could hear the tears in my voice.

"No." His reply was more of a growl than anything else. I looked up into his blue eyes once again, hoping that maybe the man I had fallen for not so long ago would come fourth and free me from his grasp.

"I told you I wasn't letting you go that easily." Another tear slipped from between my lashes and I looked away, hoping to hide my weakness from his view. It only lasted a moment before he grasped my face, forcing my gaze back to his. "I gave you your space. I stayed the fuck away in respect for you and Spencer but I'm done doin that now. I'm not another high school boy toy you can string along and drop. I _always_ get what I want. "

"Please…" I hated the sound of my voice, the weakness that seeped from that one simple plea. Yes, I had had feelings for him. I might have even thought that I loved him at one point but I wasn't going to fall back in to that delusion again. He wasn't the man I had made him out to be in my mind. The kind hearted gentleman I had conjured in my head was nothing short of a fantasy when it came to Billy Darley. This was the real Billy and even though he still caused my stomach to flutter and my heart to clench, my fear of him outweighed everything else.

His eyes scanned over my tear stained face, a look that I had never seen before clouding his eyes. He stooped his head lower, moving his face closer to my own. Without thinking I flinched noticeably at his advance, a movement that he couldn't have missed if he wanted to. His lips came to rest next to my ear; his hot breathe tickling the skin on my exposed neck. The sound of him inhaling sharply resounded in my left ear before a strange sigh escaped his lips.

"You smell so fucking good…I've missed that smell." His lips found my neck then. He wasn't kissing really, just touching skin to skin, his teeth occasionally grazing my flesh resulting in a moment or so of unwanted goose bumps and chills.

His tight grip on my side loosened and he instead began to run his hands over the curves of my hips and stomach. Groans fell from his lips on their own accord and tears continued to fall freely from my tightly clenched eyes. Tense. That's how I would describe every single muscle in my body. I was frozen, unsure of what to do in such a situation. I didn't want this. Not now. Not like this. Yes, a part of me relished in the feel of Billy's touch after a long month of solemn loneliness and over thinking. But a bigger, more prominent, part wanted it all to stop. I wanted his roaming hands to free me from his grasp and I wanted his mind to forget my entire existence.

Why me? Of all the women and girls in Southie, why was I the one that he'd set his sights on? I had asked myself that very question more times than I could count, usually out of curiosity or disbelief but I no longer wanted to know. I needed to know.

"I'm not her Billy." The sentence was nothing more than a whisper floating through the air which is why it surprised me so when his hands stopped their movement and he brought his eyes back up to gaze in to my own.

"What?" The question was just. I made no sense at all.

"I'm not whoever you think I am."

"What the fuck are you talking about Doll." If it was even possible he moved himself even closer to me, his tone one of annoyance.

"I'm so inexperienced, so naïve, so ridiculous at times, why am I the one that you can't seem to let go?" The tears were still falling and my voice was literally soaked with emotion.

"Are you going to do this shit again? You over think every little thing."

"That's my point exactly! I'm an emotional wreck! I'm constantly putting on a mask, not even a very convincing one! I've seen you frown at me more than you've smiled. I know I'm an irritation to you! I'm a constant burden, so why do you keep coming back? We're so different Billy. You're hard and strong and you're not afraid of anything and I'm...I'm weak, so incredibly weak. Why do even want me Billy?" I was literally sobbing by that point, my shoulders shaking and my body falling limp, ready to slide to the floor if Billy weren't holding me still. Everything I'd held bottled up, my questions and my insecurities were flooding from my lips like air and I felt a weight lift with each word. While it was all hard to say it was necessary and the impact was obvious.

A silence fell between us. His eyes, still glazed over and illegible, studied my face while I sniffled and wiped away at the salty streams falling from my puffy eyes. His arms and shoulders tensed while his grip grew increasingly tighter.

"Why does any of that matter Violet?" Even in his drunken state I was still surprised that he'd really just asked that.

"It matters to me!" My voice raised and I tilted my head up to look directly at him.

"I'm here aren't I! I broke in here to see ya…to be alone with you."

"But why? Why go out of your way for me…of all people. Half of the girls in Boston would kill their own mothers to get in bed with you and you…you have Trish…so why are you even here Billy?"

"Trish…How do you even…"

"People talk Billy." I cut him off, my voice low and somewhat unsure. Trish was an odd subject to approach but her name fell out before I could even think to stop myself.

"You're right; you can be pretty fucking annoying at times." I clenched my towel even closer to my body, hoping that somehow the thin material could guard my soul from his hurtful admission. I wasn't an idiot though. I knew going in that this conversation wouldn't be all kittens and cupcakes. I needed the truth from him for once, even if it was harsh.

"You're different, alright. You may be irritating as hell but you keep me guessing." His explanation was simple enough and at least somewhat satisfying.

"I'm different?" I questioned my voice unsure and still laced with the sniffles of my previously fallen tears.

"To me, yeah." His voice was gruff and held yet another hint of irritation. "Now will you stop asking so many damn questions? I'm not here for an interview."

Risking the chance of angering him even further I questioned him once again. "What _are_ you here for Billy?" I was nervous again, my outburst had distracted me from his previous actions and I again began to wander if that was really his only reason for coming here.

Moving his face back to the crook of my neck, he began rubbing my sides with his hands once more, either ignoring my question completely or using his actions as an answer, I wasn't yet sure. His hands ran up and down my sides slowly, bunching the fabric of my towel with each movement. Running his lips over my exposed neck he stopped at my ear before nipping at the soft skin of my ear lobe, causing another shiver to wrack my body. His teasing actions continued for another few minutes or so and I quickly began to understand that this was his final answer and his real reason for coming here tonight.

"Billy…stop." I protested softly, lifting my hands up and pushing them against his brick wall of a chest, hoping that maybe my shove would be enough to dissuade him. The palms of my hands continued to push but he only seemed to get closer, his large form pressing tightly against my own.

"Billy-" Before I could complete my protest a warm pair of lips fell upon my own, muffling my voice and commandeering my personal space. His lips were rough and forceful against my own, unlike any kiss I had ever received before. I struggled even more against his grasp, hating the way my body instantly began to melt at the feeling of his kiss.

Everyone had their vices and since I had moved to Boston, Billy had become mine. I had tried so desperately to distance myself from him, even asking to 'breakup' a month prior. I had built up the courage to say no, to construct a life here sans Billy Darley and one single, albeit rather demanding, kiss threatened to pull me back in again. I felt my eyes slipping closed, my push on his chest weakening. This was the beginning of my submission; I was minutes if not seconds away from falling back into the depths of the cold, salty ocean waves. Just as my body began to relax I felt a rush of cool air wash over my form. Without even looking down I already knew what had occurred. Pulling back quickly I moved my eyes to his right hand as it dropped my towel to the floor, leaving me completely and totally vulnerable at last.

Sheer terror enveloped me once again, my eyes growing wide and my mind racing a million miles a minute. What was I doing? Was I really going to give in just like that? I didn't want this. Not again and not like this. Moving on instinct alone, I stepped back, burying myself further against the wall and trying to cover my exposed parts.

"Give me my towel Billy." My voice was stony and even.

"I think this is a better look for ya Doll." A smirk fell upon his swollen lips and he moved closer, his rough hands taking hold of my hips once again.

"I'm serious Billy." Taking I chance I outstretched my arms and tried my hardest to shove him away without much success.

"Mmm…so am I." He replied huskily, eyeing my form with hungry eyes. He inched his face closer to my collarbone, while his hands moved across the smooth skin of my stomach. Pushing his mountainous lower half against my belly, his hands began to roam upward on their own accord and it was then that the real panic set in. My chest began to tighten and my breathing suddenly became alarmingly irregular.

Without putting much thought into my actions, I began moving on impulse. Using all of my strength, I pushed my small hands again Billy's chest, causing him to take a slight step back. Before I could even think to stop myself, I felt a sharp sting run across my palm as it fell harshly against Billy's cheek. A resounding _smack _filled the air and suddenly the room grew completely still. I had just smacked Billy Darley.

**/ / / / /**

**So, I actually thought about completeing this part but I decided that a cliff hanger was probably more apropriate for this chapter. (I know, I'm sorry.) I'm just not entirely sure how I want the rest of this scene to play out. (Your ideas and opinions are encouraged and appreciated!) This chapter had A LOT of mixed emotions and a completely different side of Billy that I havent really explored until now. How do you guys feel about this more aggresive side of Billy? How do you feel about Violet and how she handled everything? Let me know! I'd love to hear your feedback. Also, you'll be happy to hear that I'm writing more now and hopefully I have the next chapter up soon-ish!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. (Other than the ones I created of course.)

_"And the hand prints on the wall  
><em>

_They remind you how its endless_

_How endlessly you fall"_

_Alexi Murdoch - Breathe_

**/ / / / /**

_Without putting much thought into my actions, I began moving on impulse. Using all of my strength, I pushed my small hands again Billy's chest, causing him to take a slight step back. Before I could even think to stop myself, I felt a sharp sting run across my palm as it fell harshly against Billy's cheek. A resounding smack filled the air and suddenly the room grew completely still. I had just smacked Billy Darley._

The air in the room fell thick like a wool blanket over my shoulders as my eyes widened in fear and disbelief. My brain immediately raked over the possibilities of how the next few minutes could unfold but no scenario seemed fitting. Curiously, my eyes made their way up to Billy's face and I nearly whimpered at the sight before me. His expression was as still as marble and his eyes were terrifyingly empty, more vacant than I'd ever seen them. How could I have been so stupid?

Before I could find an explanation for my grisly gaffe, Billy's swift movement pulled me from my daze. Grabbing my body roughly, he threw me on the bed like a ragdoll before swiftly pinning me down with his weight. I felt as if I were no longer inside my body as I heard a harsh gasp escape my mouth. Straining the muscles in my arms, I tried to push him away before quickly realizing that they were pinned as well. Unadulterated fear pulsed through my veins as I watched, wide eyed, while he lowered his face to mine. He finally opened his mouth to speak and his harsh breaths fell hot against my cheeks.

"You're so damn lucky, you know that?" He spoke slowly and with obvious intent. "If you were anyone else you'd be black and blue and hangin' on to life right now."

I opened my lips to respond but nothing but frantic breathes came loose. I was internally conflicted with every emotion imaginable coursing through my brain. I could feel my fight or flight instincts kicking in. For a fleeting moment in time I wondered what the outcome would be if I left town right now and started over somewhere fresh, somewhere slow paced. Maybe I could find a quaint and dusty cottage by the sea or a cabin overlooking some distant mountain. However, those thoughts were stubbed out as quickly as they began and I moved on to more logical thoughts. Who the hell had I become? How could I make this all stop? How could I rewind and make everything less complicated and less scary? I wanted to change things. But in that moment, naked, vulnerable and terrified, I knew that any power I had was gone and the ball was officially in Billy's court.

My teary eyes were still focused on Billy, waiting for him to continue but he didn't. Instead he stared right back a sudden awareness in his icy eyes. He must have noticed my mind wondering as it always did. He stayed that way for a moment or two, just staring blankly back at me before speaking once more.

"I've got patience Doll but you sure as hell are testing it. I've let a lot of things slide with you... I have. You've made me weak but that shits not going to fly anymore, you hear me? I run this town baby. I worked damn hard to get where I am and I'll be damned if I let one little girl be my undoing." His words shot painful stings to my chest but I was still thankful that it was only his words assaulting me and not his fists. Lord knows that would have been the worst scenario. When I didn't reply, he spoke again, shattering the tense silence.

"I get what the hell I want Violet and without all this fuckin' frou frou bullshit I've been feeling." He paused, for a second or too, his eyes finally leaving my face and running across my exposed flesh beneath him. Squeezing my hip roughly, he continued. "You know what I want Doll." It fell from his lips in a hoarse growl and before my mind could even react to his implications he had laid himself flush against me, effectively crushing me with his weight, while his lips roughly assaulted the tender skin on my neck.

It was then that the panic truly set in. I wasn't going to let him have me like this and not in this way. However, I had a painfully gnawing feeling that he didn't care what I wanted anymore. He was substantially impaired, pissed, and on a power hungry path. There was no telling what he was capable of.

"Billy…please." My voice was nothing more than a frenzied whisper floating through the air, barely heard over the ruffling of the sheets and the grumble of the city outside. His hands skimmed across the smooth skin of my butt and then my stomach and my breasts that heaved up and down in tune with my hurried breathing. I squirmed slightly but found that there wasn't much room to move and my strength was waning quickly, mental and physical fatigue taking its place. I had to do something soon. Clearing my throat quickly, I spoke again, the tears evident in my voice.

"Stop Billy please! You're better than this! I know you are. There's a different man in there…You can be that man with-" Before I could continue he quickly cut me off. Dragging his lips away from my surely bruised flesh, he nearly yelled his response.

"You think you know who the fuck I am violet! You think you know what I'm capable of? I'll let you know right now sweetheart…you aint got a clue."

"I've seen that man Billy, He's in there! You don't have to be this way with me! You don't have to prove anything…"

"I fuckin killed a man tonight Violet! I shot him in the temple and didn't even look back and believe me, he's not the first. You don't have no fucking idea what's in my heart kid." Every word was stapled with conviction and an intensity filled his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"Billy, I know you've done wrong but that's not all you are. You're more than a gang lord. You're a friend, a brother... You're better than this." He moved his mouth down to my collar bone ready to continue with his plan. His teeth nipped at my skin and the jingle of his belt unfastening assaulted my ears with alarm. "No! Please Billy! You don't have to _rape_ me to prove anything!" As soon as the word left my mouth he instantly flinched away from my skin, as if it had somehow burned him.

He pushed himself off of the bed and hovered beside me, his eyes unreadable one again and his face hard as stone. The cool night air brushed across my skin and a million goose bumps quickly arose. Taking the opportunity I was presented with, I grabbed a throw at the end of my bed and wrapped it snuggly around me, hiding myself from his gaze at last. Unable t look at him any longer, I turned my gaze to the floor as I tried to get my tears to stop. After a minute or two of chilly silence I looked up once again to find his eyes staring back.

His icy blue oceans were glazed over for a million different reasons and it felt as if he were trying to communicate something that he couldn't bring himself to speak. Less than thirty seconds later, the floorboards squeaked beneath his weight and Billy turned on the heel of his boot and slowly left the room. A second or so passed before I heard the slam of the front door and at the sound I collapsed atop my wrinkled sheets. Tears streamed from my eyes and I began to pray to God for the first time in months.

After my momentary re-connection with my faith I began to think back over the events of the night. It had all been far too close. I couldn't let this happen again. I couldn't keep giving him this type of power over me. I needed to be done with Billy Darley once and for all. Despite the fact that I still believed in everything I had spoken in defense of his assault, I needed to free myself from the cage that had been made out of my feelings for Billy. Even thought the feelings were all too real, the were just as dangerous.

Once I had shed every tear that was left and thought through all of the shameful events of the night, I stood once again. My bruised body ached with every step as I straightened the apartment and locked the door back, knowing full well that Spencer would bet a no show as usual. By 2am I found myself in my bed once again, curled into a fetal position and wondering once more how all of this had happened so quickly. In the end I really had no idea. I couldn't tell you the exact moment I had fallen so hard for Billy or the moment when I had truly changed as a person. But I could tell you that I was tired of feeling so ashamed of myself. I was tired of being Billy Darley's property. And I could tell you that after a terrible nights rest, a million and one tears, and a more than likely bombed chemistry exam tomorrow was going to be a new day and hopefully a fresh start.

**/ / / / /**

**So, I've decided to bring out a darker Billy than usual. I think he's more like the Billy from the movie but with a different kind of depth . Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think of this side of Billy. I'll try to update again soon-ish. Like I said, I'm on my break, which means I have a lot more free time. Also, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review please! I love hearing your feedback!**


	20. Update

Hello all! I've recently come to the sad realization that I haven't updated this story in nearly a year and a half. Having admitted such, I must apologize for leaving you all hanging for so long. You all know I love a good cliffhanger but I never had something this drawn out in mind. I'm so thankful for all of you who took the time to read my very first (and only) fanfiction and I give special thanks to those of you who took the extra time and effort to leave reviews! Your encouragement and criticisms were so appreciated and I cant thank you enough! However, I have to apologize even further because for the time being I'm going to have to leave this story unfinished. It was amazing to have the opportunity to write so freely but I've definitely drifted and grown from where was when I first began writing. I have some ideas for future fiction and maybe fanfiction but I don't foresee this story being finished anytime soon. As a reader, I'm always disappointed when stories that I've invested time in reading go forever unresolved so it certainly pains me to have to do that to my readers but I just don't have the time or inspiration to go forth with_ Everything to Nothing._ Once again, thank you all so much for your support and feel free to message me with any comments!


End file.
